Shinigami
by Aletta-Artemis-Vervada
Summary: There's a new Soul Reaper in Karakura town, Ava Miura. Read the story for more. And I know, I suck at titling, I'm working on improving them.
1. Enter Karakura Town

Artemis: HIYA! My name is Artemis.

Vervada: We know that.

Artemis: RIGHT! So, we're making a Bleach Fanfic here.

Vervada: Aletta is not going to talk with us, but she told me to give the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: It's a fanfic, idiots. If it was mine, I wouldn't call it a fanfic.

Artemis: AND NOW TO BEGIN!

* * *

"AVA!" Vice-Captain Abarai Renji yelled. I whipped around at the sound of my name, remembering to bow and fell to my knees, lowering my head to the ground. "You are being assigned to the human world. Go report to Captain Kuchiki." I nodded and nearly tripped out of the room as I got off my knees and ran to the Captain's room.

"Ava. Here is your Hell Butterfly. No doubt Abarai has told you what it's for." Captain said. I nodded, and a black butterfly came to my shoulder.

"Captain, where am I being assigned?" I asked tenatively

"Karakura Town, Japan. Report to Kurumadani. You are dismissed." He said, and I turned to head for the gate to the real world.

--

Karakura Town is a strange place to be in, after spending nearly a century in Rukongai and a decade in Serietet. I didn't set out to find this Kuruma-something person right away. No, I wandered the area, doing a little shopping in the local stores, with my gigai body, of course. I found all the local parks and everything else that my own hometown had before I died. Coming to this town was probably the closest thing I'd get to returning to the life I have before I died. I left my gigai to find a place to sleep for my stay here and used my Soul Reaper abilities to jump over the buildings to get a bird's eye view of the area. It was still daytime, but the view was beautiful. I landed on the branches of a tree, laying back in the leaves.

I could've laid there for a few days if I didn't sense a Hollow in the area. I jumped through the branches after being up there a few hours and found the Hollow. It looked vaguely feline, with a long tail swinging and breaking everything in its path and its white mask boken at its jaw, giving it the appearance of being simply a skull. I unsheathed my Zanpukuto and jumped into the fight. But before I could get into the fight, some strawberry-haired guy cut in with his huge Zanpakuto slicing down the Hollow's back. Before the fight even began, the Hollow dissolved into the air.

"Kurumadani, yo!" I yelled to the spiky-haired guy. He turned and gave me a confused look, looking around him as if expecting someone else to respond. Then he noticed me, obviously looking at him.

"Who's that?" He asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Vervada: Of course, you crazed Bleach fans know who it really is.

Artemis: But don't spoil it for those that actually don't know what Bleach is, beside the cleaning stuff...

Vervada: And I would personally like to apoligize, Aletta has a thing for A-names, so alot of her characters end up with names starting with A.

Aletta: Your name doesn't start with an A.

Vervada: Well aren't I special. But still, just to warn you, many new characters can be identified by whether or not they start with A.

Aletta: NOT TRUE!

Artemis: Just drop it, both of you. Of course, there is more to come.

Aletta: I kinda haven't written this to fit a certain time span, or any of them really, in the manga or anime series. I've just kinda used the general idea and characters of Bleach in the fanfic. REVIEW, and CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. K, I'm done.


	2. Karakura High School

Artemis: WE'RE BACK!

Vervada: Not much new to say to you.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I don't know why Aletta makes me keep telling you this.

* * *

"Who are you?" I returned, "How many Soul Reapers are in this Karakura town?" The guy set his giant zanpakuto against his back and walked up to me.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Soul Reaper. I don't believe there are many more Soul Reapers here, most of them returned to Soul Society. Who is Kurumadani?"

"The Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura town. I am to report to him." I say a little sheepishly, looking at the ground. Something about the guy's name seemed familiar. When I looked up, the guy was gone, "HEY! I WASN'T DONE!" I yelled, but he had left. I sighed, but I needed to report to Kurumadani, I've been laying it off too long. I ran into the city and headlong into another Soul Reaper. Really, there's noone else I could run into except Hollows and Pluses.

"Watch it!" He said, rubbing his head. He had an afro going, his hair almost perfectly round. He seems the kind of person who'd talk hair with me.

"Sorry." I said, looking at the ground, then looking up at the Soul Reaper, "Wait, are you Kurumadani?"

"Yeah. You the replacement?" He returned.

"I think so."

"There's not much to it. The Kurosaki kid gets most of the Hollows, so don't mess with him."

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"He was one of the ryoka back when Kuchiki Rukia was being imprisoned." All the stories people have told me, of the ryoka with orange hair defeating Vice-Captain Abarai and stopping the Kikoo phoenix and destroying it, they all fit.

"Later" Kurmadani ran off back to Soul Society, and I still had my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut it and ran off to find my gigai and see what kind of people are in Karakura town.

I found my gigai, stuffing her face with sweets. It was disgusting. My lovely purple hair, the hair I spent hours dying before I came here, the ends were sitting in some sticky syrup. Some man was standing over her, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very angry at me. I could figure out the situation pretty easily. I tried to slip into my gigai without too many strange gestures, spitting out the Soul Candy and putting it in a pocket. I stood up.

"You finished?" The man said, uncrossing his arms to rest his hands on his hips. I nodded, muttering a "thank you" and pulling a small wad of bills and placing them on the table with the sticky syrup and sweets. The man picked up the bills, running his thumb along the edge, and seemed pleased.

Now I set out to find something to do with this gigai. I wonder if this little town has hotels. I wonder why in the world Captain wanted me to bring a gigai. I wonder where the Kurusaki sleeps when he's not playing Soul Reaper. The night air tastes good here, so I ditched finding a hotel and settled for a tree.

After the incident with the sweets man, I took all the money with me when I left my body and gave myself a long lecture on proper behavior. We managed to agree on getting cookies every evening so long as she doesn't eat too much. I spent the night looking for Hollows that Kurosaki may have left for me. He can't get them all, and I'd like to do my job.

--

Morning came, and I sat on a rooftop, hugging my knees, watching all the different colors in the sky and a few people getting out of their houses and heading early to work, scurrying into their cars with their breifcases and driving off. Later, teens and little kids grab their backbacks and run to get the bus or catch their carpool among their friends. I get up and wander the city some more until a Hell Butterfly catches up to me.

"You are to enroll into Karakura High School to keep an eye on Kurosaki and the other ex-ryoka." It told me. I sighed and nodded. Great, I have to spend my time here following Strawberry head and his friends. I wonder what'll happen if I just don't go to school. I wonder how long I'd last against Captain Kuchiki, and I head to my gigai, then the high school.

I spent forever getting my uniform and making up the lie that I have parents here. The good thing was that the actual school wasn't hard at all, I knew all the answers. The bad thing was all the people here giving me strange looks and pointing at my hair and some kid named Mizuiro trying to make a move on me. I actually feel a little bad for breaking his nose, but it was before he told me he like fiesty girls.

Maybe I should have opted to fight the Captain instead.

* * *

Artemis: Okay. That's it so far. Don't worry, there will be more.

Vervada: Review, Read Aletta's other story.. blah,blah,blah. 'Bye.


	3. The Quincy and The Sword

Artemis: Okay, so Ava is in Karakura town, and is in high school. She's met Ichigo and the afro-guy Karamudani, or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: THE STORY ISN'T MINE! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! (Aletta: VERVADA!) Gotta go. **runs away from Aletta**

* * *

I didn't find Kurosaki today, but during the lunch, another Hollow appeared. I jumped out of the gigai and ran after it, pulling out my Zanpakuto. Finally some actual Hollow fighting.

I swiftly killed it, for lack of a better term. I guess all I get are the weak Hollows. I sheathed my sword and turned back toward the school. Then I noticed some guy was staring at me. It wasn't the Mizuiro kid, he had black hair and rectangle glasses, which he pushed up to the bridge of his nose. I glanced down at his clothes and burst out laughing.

"What's with that getup? You look ridiculous." I said between laughs.

"What's wrong with this? You Soul Reapers all have horrible sense of fashion." He retorted, looking down at his extravagant white outfit. I stopped laughing in a split second and reached for my Zanpakuto.

"I have great sense of fashion. What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just look at your kimono!" He yelled, and I looked at my Shinigami kimono.

"Okay, you win there." I admitted, "But it's very comfortable, and it's not like they allow alot of serious changes."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Miura Ava. Your's?"

"Ishida Uryu. Pleasure to meet you, Miura-san." He said, and left in a second. Something about him made me want to follow him, but I returned to my gigai, and seeing as she wasn't causing too many problems and knew most of the answers, I left her and wandered the city.

Something, or someone, was whispering into my ear, telling me what to do, when to turn so I would end up at the edge of the city. The area didn't have the crowded business and there was stone bridge. Just like in my past home. I shivered, and pushed my thoughts back.

"Don't deny your past" Someone said. I whipped around, reaching for my Zanpakuto. Facing me, about level to my chest, was the strangest bird I have ever seen, if it was a bird. It had feathers, sky blue and black feathers meshed together along its body its wings were the same mesh of blue and black, each flight feather a separate color. Its eyes were bloodshot red, and the rings around them were a brighter red and came down to form a bloody teardrop onto its cheeks. Its beak hooked down like a hawk's and its tail. The tail was the truly strange part of it, it snaked around the ground it stood like a dark green snake, ending with a flowerbud.

"Don't you remember me?" It said, tilting its head to one side, "Ava? Don't you know my name?"

"N-no. I don't remember your name." I said, "What are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" It said, uncoiling its tail and swishing it along the ground, "I'm you."

"You're me?"

"I have my own name. It's -" Its tail swished up around the bird's beak, but the petals of the flowerbud seemed to quiver a little.

"What's your name?" I said, but then I took a closer look at the bird, and it finally clicked, "You're my Zanpakuto!"

"I am so much more than a sword." It clicked its beak and shook its head back and forth.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What is the fun in just telling you what to do? And I have already told you what to do."

"Okay. I jumped off a bridge, and that's how I died. I accept it, and there's nothing I can do to change it."

"You really don't know yourself that well, do you?"

"Can you just tell me?" I asked, but it simply shook its head and flew away.

"Hey, Miura-san." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I was on the ground, how did I get there? I got up to a sitting position and noticed Ishida standing over me, pushing my shoulder down.

"Wait. Who are you?" I looked at my shoulder. I could see I still had my black Soul Reaper kimono, and my Zanpakuto was still at my waist.

"Ishida Uryu. I believe we've gone over this already." He smiled.

"How come you can touch me? You aren't a Soul Reaper."

"You're right. I'm a Quincy." He said, with such pride I couldn't help but smile.

"A Quincy, eh? Excuse my ignorance, but what is a Quincy?" A part of me recognized the name, though. I couldn't explain it.

"The enemy of the Soul Reapers, your competition, in a way."

"Great. I'm not going to get any Hollows here." I groaned and Ishida laughed, and pushed his glasses up.

"Well, you've just got Kurosaki and me to deal with here." Just then I noticed he wasn't look at me. He was staring at my Zanpakuto, I think. I sure hope so, I'm sure those nice glasses cost him alot of money. I reached for my Zanpakuto, and his eyes moved back to my face.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking away from me, "You have an interesting symbol on your sword, is all." Then he mumbled something else about having to go fix his outfit and knitting something else. Well, that was interesting, not everyday I'm ditched to knit. I sat up, rubbing my sore neck and tried to push the idea out of my head. There's nothing to do now, and I doubt that my Zanpakuto is going to return until I stop 'denying my past', so I wandered.

* * *

Aletta: Next chapter's going to go over what she remembers of her past life, that much I'm sure. I apologize, I realize these chapters are kinda short. I'll try and fix that for you peoples.

Vervada: Stop your **mouth is covered by Artemis**

Artemis: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

Vervada: Complaining. Story's fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis: HIYA! So, recap for today: Ava Miura, the main character and POV source.

Vervada: Can you really have a source for a POV?

Artemis:... I don't know how else to put it... SO. Ava is a Shinigami from the... which one includes Byakuya Kuchiki?

Aletta: That's the sixth Division. Oh, and I apologize for my titling dificulties. I'll just stick to the numbers...

Artemis: RIGHT! So, she's a member of that, and she's been assigned to Karakura town, and she's met up briefly with Kurosaki, Ishida and last time she met her Zanpakuto, like Renji and Ichigo did before. Well, it told her not to deny her past, and that is where we come back to.

Vervada: Well, If you have a brain, you would read it, so why recap?

Aletta: BECAUSE! DEAL WITH IT

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own it.

* * *

The only thing I clearly remember of my past life was the water and the bridge. How the sky was blindingly white, I couldn't see anything. The stones on the bridge were sticky on my bare feet, and my clothes stuck to me. It was really hot out, and I was sweating. There didn't seem to be any car passing on the bridge, and the water was calm, almost as flat as glass.

I was looking for something, but what, I don't know. I was following it, and the water reflected into my face. When I squinted into the water, something pushed me off the bridge. I might have heard a car run past, someone yelling as I fell, but I don't remember. What I do remember was the cool water, then the rocks at the bottom smashing my head and body.

After that, it got much clearer, because it's like being reborn. I remember how people crowded around my dead body and carried it off to the ambulence, and I remember being buried. I had a pretty small family, and I don't remember any of their names, what relation they had to me, nothing. How can I deny a past I don't remember? I'd like to bash that bird's head in.

Maybe I should try and find the city I used to live in.

"You're already there." Someone said from behind me. Honestly, people can't just talk to my face anymore?

It was my Zanpakuto. It shuffled its feathers anxiously, waiting for me to say something, I'm sure. What do I say?

"Did Captain Kuchiki plan that?" I asked

"I can only guess." It seemed irritated now, stretching out its wings and shifting from one foot to another.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"You don't seem to remember your life, so I'm going to remind you." It said, and the flowerbud grew and took over the entire bird shape. The petals formed a Hollow mask, and suddenly my Zanpakuto looked like a Hollow. It leaped at me. I reached for my Zanpakuto, but there was nothing there.

"How is this helping? What am I supposed to fight you with?" I yelled, jumping to avoid the Zanpakuto's thorny vines, "Lord, Mask of Blood and Flesh and all creation, flutter of wings, who bears the name of Man. Inferno and Pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Destructive Art number 31. Red Flame Cannon!" I yelled, and a red flame shot out of my hand at it. It brushed the blow away like it was simply wind.

"Pitiful!" It yelled at me, moving to attack again. I cursed and dodged the attack and tried my Kidou again, no luck. It's not that I'm bad at it, I got top class for Kidou and can use Shunpo. Maybe I should start using that Shunpo now, and ran away. I sprinted across the bridge and stopped. I was suddenly surrounded by water, flat as the water I died in. The Hollow/Zanpakuto was right behind me, shaking its head. I opened my mouth to speak, and fell through the water. I kicked to stay afloat, tilting my head above the surface. The Hollow/Zanpakuto fell through the water, but it seemed the water was only about a centimeter high. It kept shaking its head.

"Do you have no pride?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You still don't get it?"

"Can't you just tell me!?" I yelled. Something fell out from behind the Hollow/Zanpakuto's mask.

"Do you recognize it?" It dangled in view, a silver cross on a chain with a circle in it.

"You want me to take up religion?" I asked

"Stupid!" It yelled, pulling the chain out from behind its mask.

"Then what?!" I yelled. The Hollow/Zanpakuto tucked the cross into its feathers and shook its head.

It left, of course. Doesn't surprise me at all, really. This seems to be its way of working, give me something to think about then leave. Annoyingly cryptic and prone to desertion. They say people's Zanpakuto's reflect their Soul Reaper, but I think they're wrong this time. It is completely unlike me. I think I'll go check in on my gigai, and find out how many cookies I owe since I last seen her.

--

Four, it turns out. Well, she needs a break, so I took over school time now. Who knows, there may be a Miura somewhere here who knows something about me.

Class stinks. Of course, there is nobody who knows about a girl with my name that died here over a century ago. Stupid me, getting my hopes up. All I got were guys hitting on me, and one of them apparently thought I was their girlfriend. I'll have to talk to that Soul-Mod about this. After breaking a few noses, and knocking the wind out of someone, I found Kurosaki.

"What are you doing, beating up all these people?" He asked me during lunch, where I ate my lunch with a group of girls. One of them seemed to be eying me. I wonder if I'll have to start fending off girls as well.

"How else am I supposed to deal with them?" I returned, and glared at the girl eying me.

"Well, you don't have to break their noses!" He yelled. I wonder if he's defending on of his friends. Probably is, I don't remember having to attack Kurosaki, or Ishida. Does Ishida even go to this school? I don't see him here, but he doesn't look old enough to be out of high school.

"Miura-san?" One of the girls said, reaching over to touch my arm. I jerked my arm away, returning to the present.

"I'm here." I said.

"I can see that. Now stop terrorizing my friends."

"I will when they do." I said, getting up to return to my class, "Hey, being a Soul Reaper, do you know anything about silver crosses?"

"What?"

"Like this." I drew the cross and circle in the dirt.

"Hey, Ishida's got something like that. Some kind of Quincy jewelry." Kurosaki scratched his head, "That help?"

"I don't know." I answered, and left. I should go find him, find out what that means.

I managed to find him sitting in the classroom. This didn't surprise me, he struck me as the type. Feeling oddly bold, I walked up to him and sat on his desk, leaning forward to face him.

"Yo."

"Miura-san, what are you doing here?" He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I go to this school." I crossed my legs and smoothed out my uniform.

"I can see that. Why are you sitting on my desk?"

"Kurosaki-kun said something about you having a silver cross."

"Yes."

"What is it for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"My Zanpakuto showed me a trinket kinda like this." I pulled the cross I noticed at his sleeve. Ishida jerked his hand back.

"What are you doing?" He ground his teeth and pushed his glasses up. I guess that's some kind of indication of annoyance, he seems to be doing that in front of me alot. He looked over me, but at least his eyes didn't just settle in one place. They spent alot of time looking at my face.

"Ishida-kun, can you tell me what you're thinking of?" I said as sweetly as I could, considering.

"Just trying to understand how it's possible."

* * *

Aletta: THAT'S IT FOR NOW!

Artemis: Aletta...

Aletta: I know. Well, I'm sure many Bleach-lovers know what'll happen anyways. DON'T RUIN IT. I'm trying to build suspense.

Artemis: Well, see ya next time **waves goodbye**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis: Hey, Aletta says we talk too much here, so... yeah.

DISCLAIMER: Ummm... Vervada usually says something here, but it's not Aletta's full story, she just borrows the characters and such.

* * *

"I guess, since the Quincy are humans with high spiritual pressure and abilities, and Soul Reapers are usually spirits of the dead, someone who lived as a Quincy could die and become a Soul Reaper." Ishida said.

"Okay. If that is what actually happened, then why isn't my head exploding or something? The Soul Reapers and Quincy are rivals, aren't they?"

"Yeah. That's the unbelievable part. I don't particularily understand the process of becoming a Soul Reaper, but the Quincys are humans, and from what I can guess, Soul Reapers are simply souls with strong spiritual pressure after they've died."

"So, my Zanpakuto is also that Quincy talisman?"

"Yes. Miura-san. Now get off my desk." Ishida said, and rudely pushed me off his desk. Just then, the bell for class rang and I had to run out with my sore backside and ego to get to my class.

Okay, I'm a Quincy and a Shinigami. I leaped across buildings, letting the wind blow my hair back and cool my face. When is my Zanpakuto going to show up and tell me its name? I ran to the bridge and stood on the edge, looking out at the water. This time, the water didn't reflect white, but dark blue, with dots of light from the lightposts shining onto the streets. I sat down, letting my legs dangle off the bridge.

--

There was a Hollow, that was why I came here. It was fast, and hard to beat, I ended up chasing it across the city with my Hirenkyaku, firing arrows every second I caught sight of it, only for it to dodge the arrow and run away once again. The Soul Reaper stationed here had to withdraw from the fight earlier on, but I didn't care one bit. The Soul Reaper was useless, just an inconvience to me. I followed it to the bridge, the bridge I was sitting on right now. I had lost him, I couldn't sense him anywhere. I remember, when I looked into the water, I saw the Hollow's white mask, and its face. It had half a mask, one half looks like it had been ripped off. I know now that they're called Arrancar, Hollows with the abilities of Soul Reapers. I remember its smirk as I felt it shove me into the water.

I curled my hands into fists. I had been killed by an Arrancar.

"You figured it out." I swung my legs and faced my Zanpakuto. It was a Hollow again, with a half-torn mask like the Arrancar that killed me. Its face was even the same as the Arrancar. I reached for my Zanpakuto at my waist, and I realized that wasn't my Zanpakuto there. The voice was my Zanpakuto, but-

The Arrancar unsheathed its Zanpakuto and slashed to cut me in half. I quickly jumped off the bridge and splashed into the water.

"Goin' to drown yerself again?" It said, chuckling and looked over the bridge. I jumped up and slashed my Zanpakuto up its jaw. It rubbed its chin, a small cut appeared. It frowned, as if confused why I was using a Zanpakuto, in my Soul Reaper kimono.

"When did ya beca' a Soul Reapa'?" It asked, "I though' ya was a Quincy. Ah well." It swung at me again, and I jumped aside, "This way is mu' easia." I swung my sword at him again, this time cutting a deep gash in its arm.

"You have me underestimated. I'm still a Quincy." I said. The Arrancar laughed again, stabbing his Zanpakuto right into my stomach. I swore, coughing blood as he pulled his sword out. I stuck my sword into the stone bridge point first, leaning heavily on it.

"Fly sure, Kelchblute." I said, and another blade slid out of the hilt of my Zanpakuto. I pulled out the other end and struck at the Arrancar, cleanly slicing off its arm. It looked at its missing arm, and was gone in a flash. I followed it, and the chase was on once again. But this time, I was going to win.

"Soul Reapa'" It yelled, swining its Zanpakuto at me once more, but I dodged this much easier, "Ya gonna die!" It yelled, and it slammed a fist down at me, knocking me to the ground.

I closed my eyes, expecting to be dead. When I opened them, Kurosaki showed up, holding his sword flat against its fist. I quickly rolled onto my feet, nodding to Kurosaki and split the Arrancar's head before it could react.

"Thanks Kurosaki. I owe you one." I sighed, sheathing Kelchlute and trying to calmly brush off dust.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at the blood on the ground near me.

"Yeah, fine." My head was spinnning from the adrenaline and loss of blood. I stumbled a little when I took a step. In a flash, Kurosaki was next to me, his hand at my waist and pulling my arm over his shoulder to support me.

"Come on, we'll get Inoue to heal you." Kurosaki said, and I recognized the name as one of the girls I was sitting with today.

"What can Orihime-san do to help? She probably can't even see us." I mumbled, blushing.

"She's not an ordinary human." He said, and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I said, "I can walk on my own!"

"It'll be faster this way." I groaned, he was right. He took off running and we were in front of Orihime's house.

"Kurosaki-kun! What a surprise! Who is this?" Orihime said, and then got a closer look at me, "Miura-san, I didn't know you were a Soul Reaper! That would explain how you suddenly stopped asking to try my food today..." She put a finger to her lips, thinking. Kurosaki coughed.

"Inoue, Miura-san is hurt." He said, "Can we come in?"

"Of course!" She opened the door wider and Kurosaki kept his hand at my waist as I walked in, "Soten Kisshun, I reject." Two little flashes of light appeared from Orihime's hairpins and I golden half-oval appeared on my body. I looked down at it, trying to move and avoid it, but Kurosaki's arm stopped me.

"Don't move."

"How are you, Kurosaki-kun? Did you get the Hollow that attacked Miura-san?" Orihime said.

"No. I did. And it was an Arrancar." I said, poking the half-oval. Kurosaki gave me a look, and shoved me, knocking me off my feet.

"You were about to die when I came in." I glared at him

"Please, no fighting here!" Orihime said, pushing Kurosaki away from me. Suddenly, the half-oval was gone, and the hole in my stomach was gone with it. I stretched, testing out my muscles and checking for scratches, they were gone.

"Wow, thanks Orihime-san." I said, bowing to her.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Orihime asked, "You can stay here and have whoever goes to school normally for you try all my yummy food!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurosaki agreed. I had no choice but to nod. At least I won't have to pay rent.

"Perfect!" Orihime jumped up and down.

"I'll just have to get my gigai." I said, stepping toward the door.

"I should get back too." Kurosaki said, and I noticed Orihime's face fall a little. I pushed Kurosaki back toward Orihime.

"Stay here a while. I'll be right back." I said, and saw Orihime smile. I rolled my eyes after turning and heading out the door and ran out to the hotel I was staying.

--

I took the time to inform my gigai on the plan, and she seemed to like the idea and quickly agreed, after recieving her supposedly owed cookies. After a few bruises on my gigai, we headed back to Orihime's apartment with the few possessions I had brought with me.

I carefully opened the door, spying in to see Kurosaki and Orihime talking. I sighed, and opened the door wider and tried to sneak my stuff in without either noticing. I could see Orihime hanging on Kurosaki's words, and Kurosaki seemed to enjoy her company. I carefully put my bags in a hallway and left my gigai to keep quiet until the two finish talking.

I'm definitely going to have a talk with Orihime tonight.

* * *

Aletta: Okay. See ya next time. Now we get into the Ichigo/Inoue romance. Ichigo/Rukia lovers, deal w/ my pairing. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis: Okay.deep breath Ava has come to Karakura town, she's met Ichigo, Uryu, and found out she's a Soul Reaper/Quincy and that she died because she was fighting an Arrancar, and then defeated said Arrancar and got hurt and Ichigo came and saved her and brought her to Inoue's house and now she's staying there... gasp boy, that was a mouthful.

DISCLAIMER: (Artemis: VERVADA'S DOING IT FROM NOW ON!) No need to yell. It's Aletta's idea for a 'shiniquincy' to exist, but pretty much everything else is Tubo Kite's. Aletta found out the writer of Bleach. Be sure to give her a big round of applause, she's finally started the Bleach Manga. **clap... clap... clap, then runs away**

* * *

"Orihime-san. How long have you known Kurosaki-kun?" I said, after my wandering and my gigai's stuffing itself with some truly strange looking foods. Kurosaki had left long ago, something about a curfew. I checked my clock, it was only about eight in the evening.

"Ummm... since I entered high school, so four years." She said.

"And how long have you two been together?" Orihime's eyes got really wide and she blushed.

"Oh, no, we're not dating." She looked at the ground, "Is it that obvious?"

"Wait, are you two dating? Because it's obvious you like him, not so much that he likes you back."

"Does he like me back?" Orihime leaned in really close to my face. I leaned back, nearly falling over before she stopped leaning toward me and apologized.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he calls you Inoue." She mumbled something about Soul Society and being through alot with Kurosaki, "But whether it's a friendly like or not is hard to tell. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Oh, I couldn't do something like that." Orihime shook her head really fast. I shrugged.

"Well, if you don't ask him out, someone else will, you know."

"What if Kurosaki-kun doesn't like me? That'll just make everything so awkward and he'll hate me for asking him out and then everytime he sees me he'll think I'm some kind of stalker and-" Orihime babbled until I covered her mouth with a hand.

"Kurosaki will not hate you for asking him out, and he will definitely not think you're a stalker."

"How do you know?"

"I know what guys are like. The worst that'll happen is what you're doing right now. You have to take a chance every once in a while. And they way you two act together, I think it's worth the try."

"Thank you. Do you have anybody here you like?" I leaned away, shaking my head quickly, "Miura-san, you are hiding something from me. Who is he? It's Ishida-kun, isn't it?" I almost burst out laughing at the idea of me and Ishida together, "It is!" She said triumphantly.

"No, no, no. I was laughing at the idea of Ishida-kun and I together. Ishida-kun is like a friend to me." I explained, and Orihime seemed to deflate a bit.

"Then who is it?"

"Nobody."

"There has to be someone."

"Not at the time."

"Why?"

I scratched my head. Why is it that I don't date? Men don't interest me; not completely true. Men are immature and not worth my time; some guys aren't. None of the guys I've met are right for me. I looked at my shoes, my big clunky boyish shoes.

"I don't know." I said.

"I think you should ask Ishida-kun out. He seems to really like you." Orihime said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to get myself entangled with the first guy that hasn't hit on me and shows some kindness when I first come here." I wonder what she'd think if I told her Ishida is probably my great-grandson or some relation like that.

"Okay. I'm hungry!" Orihime suddenly yelled , "Do you want to some honey-soy sauce rice and celery?"

"Sure." I said, it didn't sound too bad. She brought out a bowl of brown rice with with green half-circles of celery in it. It didn't taste too bad, but then again, I hadn't eaten anything in a while. I ate three bowls, surprising myself, totaling four bowls when Orihime finished her own.

"Wow! Most people won't eat the food I make." Orihime said after I finished my second bowl and continued to mumble about foods to make tomorrow and for lunch tomorrow. I took that time to tell her I'm leaving and wander the city. I was never one for socializing.

--

A few days after this talk, Orihime asked Kurosaki. Wow, for a four year crush, she can get to the point with a little prodding. Kurosaki's response, I've yet to hear about. I guess he has some issues to deal with. Orihime is going fairly insane with worry and I'm going fairly insane with all her talk, but I'm sure it'll end up alright.

My own life is going just fine. Kelchblute hasn't shown much Quincy-ish qualities just yet to me. The guard on my sword fell off at some point, so now it's just a hilt and blade, but I guess it would just make it easier as a two bladed sword.

The Hollow activity has been pretty slow, but Kurosaki and I kinda set up a system of who gets them. I think after I defeated the Arrancar, Hollows have been afraid to attack here. Life has been going slowly.

* * *

Aletta: I'm losing my plotline. I will find it eventually, and the story shall continue. I will be continuing the Inoue/Ichigo pairing, possibly into another fanfic. Lemon, if people ask for it.

Vervada: NO FLIPPIN' WAY!

Aletta: ... You're right, I'm not enough of a nympho to make a dirty fanfic. Review! I've been forgetting to remind you people. REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis: **deep breath** Ava is a shiniquincy, a Quincy when she was alive and now a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper. She's met Ichigo, Uryu, and Inoue after she got attacked by the arrancar that had killed her when she was human and Ichigo came and saved her and took her to Inoue, who has a crush on Ichigo and just asked him out when we left off. **gasps for breath** Did I get it all?

Aletta: You forgot to mention the bit about Ava discovering her Zanpakuto's shikai, Kelchblute. Otherwise, yes. Oh, and reminders, please review! It's getting lonely here without reviews.

Artemis: **pouts**

Aletta: You know what I mean. **hugs alter ego anyway**

DISCLAIMER: Did you ever notice that the disclaimer thing is all caps? Why did you do that, Aletta? (Aletta: BECAUSE!) ...She likes to use all caps. uh oh **runs away**

* * *

During my wandering of the afternoon, Kurosaki managed to find me sitting in a tree. His face seemed much more serious than normal, which didn't seem possible from my impression of him. I knew he'd been thinking hard about Orihime, and I'm guessing he wanted to talk to me about it.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you are." I smiled, trying to be friendly, but he scratched his head and looked a little angry.

"Why does Inoue want to go out with me?" Kurosaki said after a long pause. I hung upside down on a branch, shifting so I was still facing Kurosaki

"Well, from what I guess, it's because she loves you." Kurosaki didn't seem happy to know Orihime loved him.

"But why me? She could have fallen for anyone else."

"She could have, but when you start trying to make sense of love, it just makes less sense." I explained, and Kurosaki stared at his feet for a long time and when he looked up he gave me a funny look that makes me think that he hasn't completely grasped my point.

"I just think she deserves someone better." He finally said. I sighed dramatically, groaning a bit.

"How can she get better than you? She's have to mix Captain-Commander Yammamoto's strength, Vice-Captain Abarai's easy-going manner and Captain Ukitake's protectiveness to get something close to your personality. And I don't know where she'd find your cute hair and the past you two have been through together. And next time you tell me you're not good enough, I'm gonna smack you. If you weren't good enough, Orihime-san wouldn't've fallen for you and in saying you aren't good enough, you are insulting Orihime-san's intelligence." I said, getting off the branch and ending my speech an inch from Kurosaki's face. He back away instinctively, raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay. So, what do I do now?"

"It's obvious. Go tell Orihime-san yes." I said, turning Kurosaki around and giving him a slight shove. He turned around to give me another look before walking away. Back to wandering.

--

I managed to sense a Hollow in the area, but as soon as I felt it, it was gone. I ran to where the Hollow was and found Ishida in his goofy white and blue outfit and a blue bow that started from his wrist and shot up and down. The image was fairly familiar, to no surprise to me.

"Yo, Ishida-kun! Is that your Quincy bow?" I yelled, stopping right next to Ishida.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you have a Quincy bow as well? You, being a past Quincy." Ishida said. I shrugged.

"Kelchblute is being cryptic again. Maybe she just likes to remind me of my past, not hinting toward anything."

"I doubt it, Miura-san."

"Whatever you say, Ishida-kun."

"Orihime-san told me she asked Kurosaki out." Ishida said, trying to make some kind of small talk. I laughed

"Yeah, I've heard only a billion times today."

"Oh."

"I'm rooming with Orihime-san." I explained

"Oh. Have you tried her food?"

"Once, the rest my gigai ate."

"And?"

"I'm still here, and my gigai seemed to like it, though I'm getting the impression she'll eat anything so long as it's covered in something sweet or fattening." Ishida laughed. It was a good look for him, with a smile on his face at least. And within seconds, his face was all seriousness again. I decided to wander and left with a quick goodbye.

--

Tonight Orihime didn't even get home until late at night today. Even much later than I thought Kurosaki's curfew was, glancing up from my book to check the clock. It was nearly eleven at night, really late for a school night. Well, a little late night fling is good for a girl, and being such a big-chested girl living by herself, you'd think she would normally be out this late.

"Miura-san! Are you still up?" Orihime yelled, closing the door behind her. I closed my book, attempting to put on some kind of an 'upset parent' look on my face as I snapped my book shut and turned to face Orihime.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked with my sternest face. It must have been pretty convincing, because Orihime looked very guilty and started stuttering and mumbling apologies. I collapsed back into the chair, laughing until Orihime's confused babbling got to be too much, "Orihime-san, relax. I'm not your mother. I'm not going to ground you or anything." I said, laughing, and Orihime joined in with nervous laughter.

"Sorry I came home so late. Are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"There was a big hollow tonight. I almost died," Orihime said, gesturing largely to make her point, "but Ichigo came and saved me. He got that hollow and walked me home."

"And that's why you're home so late?"

"Well, Kurosaki-kun took a while to get there..." Orihime said, and I smiled.

"Because Shunpo actually makes Soul Reapers go slower..." I nodded, grinning very wolfishly for my cute looks, "I get it. Good night."

--

Orihime seemed to enjoy whatever happened last night, because when I woke up, she was beaming, cooking something in a frying pan. I swear I could hear my Soul Candy's groaning and begging for food just then. I obliged to the begging and popped the Soul Candy into my mouth and telling Orihime where I'm going.

Where I told Orihime I was going, I probably lied. I've forgotten. Maybe I just told her I'm leaving, but who knows. The city looked lovely today, maybe I'll just let my gigai go to school without me again and just sit on the bridge and stay there forever. Can't fall off and drown now that I'm already dead. I think I'll stay here for now.

The local Hollows didn't seem to like this idea. When I felt like I was really relaxed here, I sense a Hollow in the area. With a groan, I pulled myself and ran off after the Hollow's reaitsu.

* * *

Aletta: Next time we're heading back to Soul Society (Not Ava tho. She needs to stay in Karakura town until I've decided who to pair her with... if I will...)

Artemis: You have to pair her with someone! You just have to!

Aletta: Then until I decide who's she good for...

Artemis: Too bad you made her related to Uryu, they'd be a cute couple

Uryu: Who are you two? Where am I?

Aletta and Artemis: URYU! **fangirl glomps**

Aletta: This is new... I'm Aletta, this is my alter ego, Artemis.

Uryu: Right... Later **runs away before Artemis can glomp him again**

Aletta: Ooookay...

Artemis: He'll be back. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Aletta: ALRIGHT! Yes, I know, I'm posting two chapters in one day, but I just felt like it. For those that didn't read the end of the last chapter, today the story is taking place back in Soul Society. Artemis!

Artemis: Can't they just go back and read the earlier chapters?

Aletta: ... Ok. REVIEW!

disclaimer: (Aletta: Why didn't you use caps like usual?) I need a change. Story's not Aletta's.

* * *

It had been a week since Miura Ava had been sent to Karakura town, and it seems that, unlike most Soul Reapers, her reaitsu had increased in the human world. 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi examined the information sent to him this morning on her discovery of her Zanpakuto's shikai form. Her reaitsu has also changed in some way, not matching the patterns of a Hollow, but not exactly like that of a Soul Reapers. Kurotsuchi made a mental note to invite her into the 12th Division sometime when she returns to Soul Society. He forwarded the information to the Captain-Commander and moved on to solve the mystery that was this unseated young Soul Reaper.

The Captain-Commander Yamamoto, reading over the collected information on Miura Ava. A smile seemed to creep up on the old man's features. He was right about the girl, at least so far.

"Yama-jii!" Captain Kyokaro said, tilting his straw hat up to face the old man, "Who is it this time?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Captain-Commander said, his features settling back to their stern and serious lines.

"I may not know you perfectly, but I know the look you get when you know your student is succeeding. What, has Hitsayga-kun finally found love? Or did Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Kyokaro laughed at the idea of the stange looking white-skinned, cold-hearted captain with a woman, trying to explain his latest experiment. He tilted his straw hat down again.

"You have no business here." The Captain-Commander ordered.

"I've never really been one to listen well. So, it's not love." He tilted his hat up to face the old man, then pulled it down over his face again, "You never really paid much attention to that kind of thing among your students. No, it has something to do with someone you think is worthy of being your student. He showing all the promise you saw in him?" Kyokaro said behind his hat.

The old man's patience was wearing thin, Kyokaro felt his reaitsu shoot up a little, readying to fight. Before the Captain-Commander had to answer, Kyokaro was out in a flash. Yamamoto relaxed, and allowed his smile to return before returning to his work.

--

Kyokaro ran out before his little interrogation got ugly. He had figured out enough to piece the little mystery of his old mentor, now he just needed a name to go with all the gossip.

"Nanao-chan!" Kyokaro ran into a young woman, her dark hair tied into a tight bun and a thick book at her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and leaning in--to recieve a hard smack on his nose with Ise Nanao's book, "Nanao-chan, why do you treat me so? And here I was going to share some juicy gossip with you." Ise seemed to relax, her curiousity getting the better of her, but took a few steps away from Kyokaro.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to appear uninterested, but leaned in slightly.

"Someone has caught Yama-jii's interest. Whoever it is, they're getting powerful. My guess is, by the time we know who it is, they'll be captain class. He was reading some new information about him."

"The only new information collected today was on a Miura Ava, who has reported in this morning from Karakura town, according to Nemu." She replied, still trying to appear uninterested and smoothed out her hair.

"Miura-san!" He pinched the rim of his hat, his voice taking on a serious note, "What an interesting name. " Ise tried to decode her captain, but settled on getting him to distractedly sign papers and returning to her work.

--

Within hours, everyone was buzzing about this young unseated Soul Reaper that was going to return to Soul Society a captain. Members of the captainless divisions were asking around to find some information about this expected new captain, including vice-captains Kira and Hisagi, and ranked officers of 5th Division. Bets were going around on what Division she'll take over, and few were even taking up the bet she'll end up in Kido Corps or 0 Division.

Kyokaro wasn't making any bets, he was sitting in the Research Document Library, surrounded by scrolls and books. Something was bugging him about this girl, but he couldn't put his finger on it. When his eyes were too tired to read, he still had no answers. Well, tomorrow's another day. And eventually the girl will come back, and he could ask her then. He put the papers back and headed back to his Division quarters.

--

Kurotsuchi was still in his Research Department, comparing his information of Miura and other spirit types, looking for a match. She was not a Bount, Arancar, Vizard or any level hollow, just in case a Hollow was able to mimic Soul Reapers somehow. Now he was going through past research on creating Soul Reaper capabilities in regular souls. How much easier it would be for me to simply research her myself! Kurotsuchi thought idly, scratching his head. Well, tomorrow's another day.

* * *

Aletta: It's true, ya know.

Vervada: Just don't forget the point of that.

Aletta: I'll try. I wonder, will Uryu come back?

Artemis: **pout** I hope so... I forgot to ask for his autograph!

Aletta: Ok, see ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis: HIYA! No more summaries, go back and read the story if you forgot!

**Disclaimer**: (Aletta: Hm, bold this time) Yep. Not Aletta's.

Aletta: Oh, we're back at Karakura town, w/ Ava's POV

Hollows are getting easier and easier to beat. Life overall here was beginning to get more and more boring as I defeat hollows in minutes, to end up back at school to hear about Kurosaki for the rest of the day. I don't mind it, but just once could she talk about politics or something?

I've taken to talking to Kurosaki and his friends during school hours to save myself the agony. Honestly, the only friends of his I really enjoy being with aside from Kurosaki are Ishida and Sado/Chad, who turned out to be one of the ryoka with Kurosaki. Real quiet guy, with a handsome muscular build, like some kind of bodybuilder model. He was also a bit of a pacifist, and several times I've seen him playing hero and barely missing cars to save animals about to be run over and taking hits from bullies without even trying to fight back.

"Miura-san? Someone's looking for you." Kurosaki said, nodding his head toward a Soul Reaper I recognized as one of the members of the 12th Division, waving his hands wildly in my direction, gesturing for me to come over there when he caught my eye. I walked over to him, who was no doubt hoping to ask me about Kelchblute.

"Yes?"

"Miura Ava, you are being requested to return to Soul Society immediately for research purposes." He said, handing over a paper, telling me to go straight to the Research Institute at Soul Society. I shrugged, it looked official enough for me, and followed the Soul Reaper.

Perfect time for a Hollow to appear, and a pretty strong one by the feel of it. Both the 12th Division member and I pulled our Zanpakutos out, and the Hollow split itself into a perfect copy of itself. One copy quickly ran away from the other.

"What irony. I'll take the one on the left." I said, and the 12th Division member nodded, running after the Hollow. As soon as the Soul Reaper was gone, the Hollow disappeared, and a man appeared. He had blonde hair underneath a green and white striped hat, and he was twirling a cane at his side.

"Yes, it was somewhat ironic. Have to remember that for next time." He said, sweeping his hat off his head. "Urahara Kisuke, my dear lady. You are?"

"Miura Ava." I replied, raising an eyebrow at this guy's theatrics. The theatrics didn't stop, he swept upright with my hand in his, pressing his lips against it. I yanked my hand back, wiping it on the back of my kimono.

"Forgive me, I don't believe we've properly met. You must come to my shop for some refreshments and introductions." He said, and grabbed my hand once more and pulling with him.

"Wait, you own the candy shop. I need to report to 12th Division for something. And you can touch me." I said, my brain slowly working to figure out what's going on as he dragged me off somewhere. Like how he managed to appear just after the Hollow disappeared and seemed to have orchestrated it.

"It's not much of a candy shop, you're going to be missing that and yes. I'll explain all this to you at my shop."

When we got to his shop, a giant man and two children greeted me, a boy with red hair and a girl with dark hair. The man was very polite, and bowed and quickly got to work. The girl silently followed, later to come back with a tray of food and drinks. The boy just glared, like, I can't even think of a logical comparison. Like he hated me, thought why I don't know. I put it aside as the kid just being a grumpy worker.

"Miura-san, please take a seat." He said, sitting down on a square cushion next to a low table. I sat down on the cushion nearest to me, across from Urahara.

"What did you bring me here for? And that Hollow, did you know it was coming?"

"Would you like to try some Tomoe Ame?" Urahara asked, holding out a red-wrappered sweet. I took the candy and put it in my pocket, my Soul Candy'll like it, I'm sure. I sat, leaning back a bit as I waited for the man to answer my questions.

"Well?"

"Right. I brought you here to learn a bit about you. You seem to have cause quite a commotion down in Soul Society, and an old comrade of mine wanted me to keep you a secret from Soul Society until you're ready. I sent Ririn to distract him so I could bring you here."

"Ririn? Who is that?" I asked, and a young girl with bright blonde hair and a pink dress with a black collar walked in, and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"This is the girl you wanted? I fought a 5th Seat Soul Reaper for her?!" The girl shrieked, eyeing me much like the redhaired boy, but less of an angry glare than an appraising look.

"This is Ririn, she is a Modified Soul I made that has the ability to create illusions. Ririn, this is Miura-san." The girl sighed, and sat down on a cushion down behind Urahara.

"Okay. Who is your 'old comrade'?" I said, using my fingers to make air quotes.

"Oh, you know him. I believe he is a Captain-Commander now." My jaw dropped. This candy shop man knows Yamamoto-sama! I blinked, shutting my mouth quickly and worked to form another question.

"Why does the Captain-Commander want me to be a secret?"

"He seems to think very highly of you. He wants me to help with your Zanpakuto training and keep you a secret until you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Beats me! Man, am I hungry. I could go for some sashimi right now. What sounds better, mackerel or octopus? I personally-"

"How about the Zanpakuto training?" I interrupted

"There's not much I can do for you." He said, "If you have any questions for me, you know where to find me. Have a nice evening." And the big man suddenly appeared, waiting to lead me out.

"How is it that I became a Soul Reaper?" I asked, and the big man left again, and Urahara rubbed his chin.

"Soul Reapers are simply souls with spiritual pressure and without any feelings of remorse of anger toward the living or their past life. My guess is that you simply didn't have any anger or feelings tying you to your past life."

"No. I mean..." I paused. What would Soul Society do if they knew I was an ex-Quincy?

"Miura-san. Whatever you say here is between you and me. I can assure you that Soul Society will have no business with what you divulge here, if you would rather it stay that way." Urahara said, and I noticed Ririn nodding behind him.

"Kelchblute, my Zanpakuto, has been hinting to me that I was a Quincy when I died." I explained. He hummed, acting like that was new information to him, but something tells me that he knew that the entire time.

"How did you die?"

"I drowned. An arrancar pushed me off the bridge, but when I died, I thought I jumped off." He hummed again, this time sounding genuinely interested.

"Most Quincys died by Hollows, or Soul Reapers, meaning their spiritual pressure and their soul, in the case of Hollows, enters into the victor. Dying by natural causes, and no doubt being given a Soul Burial before the Arrancar could take your soul, is the reason for your being a Soul Reaper today."

"Makes sense. So, do I still have my Quincy powers?" I asked, but I realized he wouldn't know anything after I said it.

"It would make sense for you to have retained your powers, but then again, not everything makes sense."

"Okay. So, what now?"

"You pay for all the candy you stole here a couple days ago!" The red-haired kid burst in yelling. I groaned and reached into my pocket for my roll of money, getting smaller and smaller.

"This gigai is going to run me dry. So much for clothes shopping here." I said as I pulled out some bills. Urahara stopped me, holding my arm back.

"No need. It's on the house. But if you require a different Soul Candy, I have a few Chappy in stock. I hear they're still popular."

"Nah, I think I can put up with mine. But I'll keep your offer in mind. I better get going." I said, and headed for the door, and the sun beginning to touch the tops of the buildings, preparing for its setting. I turned back to Urahara, "Hey, what happened to the Soul Reaper that came to take me to the 12th?"

"Oh, nothing too horrible." Urahara said with a sly smile, his eyes shadowed with his hat, "Have a nice evening, Miura-san!"

Aletta: I'm sorry, I had too much fun learning about Japan. Tomoe Ame is jelly candies. Sashimi is thinly sliced fish. Um, if there are other terms you don't understand, let me know, via reviewing. SPEAKING OF REVIEWING! You people need to do that more often. And a big thanks to Wintervines, who has been reviewing since chapter 2 or 3, and I'm very grateful for the criticism and compliments.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis: Ok. Aletta wants me to remind you all to review, because it's no fun to feel like no one likes the story..

_Disclaimer_: You all know it. No need to remind you.

* * *

Since the day of the 12th Division Soul Reaper showing up in Karakura town, I've been having to deal with more and more Hollows. And they're getting tougher, more than once I've had to call on Kelchblute for help. I feel bad for Kurosaki and Ishida, they don't seem to have a Soul-Mod to take over schoolwork for them, and Kurosaki has Orihime on top of all that.

Speaking of Kurosaki and Orihime, Kurosaki seems to still have issues with the idea of dating. Poor Orihime, she doesn't really know what to do about it. Orihime was telling me all about last night after dinner.

"He doesn't seem really into it. It's kinda like he's afraid of touching me." She said, after some slight prompting from me.

"Well, you are his first. Maybe he's just being shy."

"I guess. But it doesn't seem like he's nervous."

"Well, it could also be all the Hollows in the area. We're getting stretched kinda thin." I shrugged, "I honestly have no clue what's going on in Kurosaki-kun's head, only he does. Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to be a burden for him." She mumbled into her lap.

"Orihime-san." I tilted my head to catch her eye, "It's not being a burden to care about his well-being. He'll appreciate it."

"Miura-san, you're so smart!" Orihime exclaimed. I looked at my shoes and blushed

"I'm just good at figuring people out."

"Have you ever been in love?" I looked sideway to Orihime.

"No. Please don't try and set me up with Ishida-kun." Orihime must have been thinking just that, because then she slumped her shoulders.

"Why don't you like him? You two are so alike, you're a perfect match!"

"It's complicated, please don't push it." I said, and tilted my head up, "There's a Hollow. Got to go." And quickly left my gigai and ran out to the cool night air. Ah, to be free from the gossip and boy-talk of Orihime Inoue.

--

A few weeks after the Soul Reaper showing up to take me, and the increase in Hollows, an Arrancar showed up during school testing hours, so Ishida or Kurosaki weren't able to come and help. It had a on a white outfit, showing it's Hollow hole at the base of its neck. His face was pale, with green eyes and lines down the bottom of its eyes down its cheeks like green tears. His mask covered the left side of its head, like some kind of hat. I reached for my Zanpakuto, and I felt Kelchblute readying hersellf to fight. The Arrancar held up his hand.

"I have no intention of fighting you, Miura Ava." He said.

"Then what are you here for? And how do you know my name?" I returned, keeping my hand on my Zanpakuto.

"I have come to give you a proposition. Aizen-sama, " I flinched at his name. The captain that betrayed Soul Society and killed the Central 46 to go to Heuco Mundo was still a sore subject in Soul Society, "seems to have an interest in you."

"And the proposition was... where, exactly?"

"You can either come with me and serve under Aizen-sama, or I have no choice but to kill you." I rolled my eyes. Just what I wanted, an ultimatum.

"Man, that's a tough decision, can't I get some time to think?"

"No."

"Well, I never even got your name." I said, hoping to buy myself some more time.

"4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well, Ulquiorra, I just can't take up your offer." I said, and pulled out my Zanpakuto, charging at him and slicing down with my sword.

"Miura, I am dissapointed in you." He said, holding his hand and easily blocking my sword on the tips of his fingers. I swore, quickly backing away and running to attack again. I swung again, this time slamming the end of my sword into his palm.

"Fly sure, Kelchblute" I said, and the blade slid out, and shot me backward onto my backside instead of through the Arrancar's hand like I had hoped.

"Pitiful, really." He said, and punched me in the chest, tearing straight through me. I tried to stab him again, swearing when I couldn't even lift my arms up or move at all, "I'll be sure to tell Aizen-sama his interest was misplaced." I swore some more, I had lost. I could feel it, and see my blood pooling around me. I was hopelessly weak, he beat me without even breaking a sweat. I watched as Ulquiorra tore into the sky and left me to die.

--

When I woke up, I was surrounded by white. I blinked, and looked at my chest. There was a hole, like the one the Arrancar had. So, it wasn't a dream, I am dead. I looked around me, and there was Kelchblute, standing on the water. As soon as the word water hit my brain, I was neck high in it. I started treading water, when Kelchblute clicked her beak and shook her head.

"What is doing on here? Am I dead?" I asked, my voice cracking and my mouth filling with water.

"You are not dead yet. But you need to make a decision. Why do you want to live?" Kelchblute asked, swishing her flower tail. I had noticed the bud had opened, just slightly, but it wasn't as tight as I had last seen her.

"To defeat my enemies." I said quickly, Kelchblute clicked her beak dissapointedly.

"One day you will find enemies to be friends."

"Well, until that happens, I want to be able to defeat them."

"That's a purpose to fight. Why do you want to live?"

"It'd be easier to figure that out if I could stand." I said, spitting out water and tilting my head up.

"You have no confidence."

"I have confidence." I retorted.

"If you had confidence, you could walk on this water. You do not trust yourself. That lack of trust is a double-edged sword."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of pun?"

"No. Stop treading water."

"But I'll drown!" I yelled, coughing up water. My arms were getting heavy, and the hole in my chest was starting to burn. Kelchblute gave me a look, and I shut my eyes and stopped my kicking and treading water.

Suddenly, the water was only ankle high. I opened my eyes, and the white water was still all around me. I focused on Kelchblute.

"Now, why do you want to live?" There was a long pause. I had never really thought about this kind of thing. I just wanted to live, there was never really much of a purpose to it.

"I don't know."

"Why do you want to defeat your enemies?"

"So they can't hurt anyone else."

"So you live to protect others?"

"Not just to protect them."

"Then what?" I started at my feet. The burning in my chest got stronger, and I gritted my teeth and put a hand over the hole.

"I... I don't know!" I yelled, bending over in pain.

"Are you willing to die for someone?" Kelchblute asked, unconcerned by my pain, "If you cannot defeat your enemies, are you willing to die for someone else?"

"What's happening?" I yelled, as the water started to lap up on my calves.

"You are dying." Kelchblute said, swishing her tail anxiously, "You need to find your reason to live. You can't come back from death without a reason."

"I want to live so I can have the life the Hollows took away from me." I groaned, crossing my arms tight over my chest, "I want to live, but I don't want anyone to die because I was selfish."

"You have to decide, you cannot live with power and not use it without others dying. You can either let others die or fight for them to live."

"Then I choose to fight to let them live." I swore, "Am I going to die?" I said, my voice cracking again.

"Not today. Close your eyes, you will live."

* * *

Aletta: Wow! That was a suspenseful chapter.

Uryu: Will Ava be safe?

Artemis: URYU! **fangirl glomp** Can you sign this? **holds out paper**

Uryu: Um, okay. **takes paper and signs it** Back to my question.

Aletta: I can't tell you, that'll ruin the suspense of it all. Just read the last sentence.

Uryu: Oh. Good. **runs away before Artemis can glomp more**

Aletta: Artemis...

Artemis: I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!! **reads paper** STOP GLOMPING ME?! **cries**

Aletta: It says Ishida Uryu on the bottom... Well, see ya later.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis: HI! I GOT URYU'S AUTOGRAPH!! I know you all are so jealous!

Aletta: ... Vervada?

Vervada: I'm not jealous, you guys are really sick with your crushes and hopeless attitudes.

Artemis and Aletta: Yeah, Yeah.

Disclaimer: (Aletta: What are you going to do next chapter?) No clue. Not Aletta's.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a golden bubble. I put a hand on my chest, and the hole was slowly shrinking in my chest. I looked beyond the bubble, and I say Orihime, Kurosaki and Ishida standing over me. Kurosaki's arm was around Orihime's shoulder protectively as she healed me. Ishida was standing, in his Quincy outfit, holding his talisman in between his fingers.

"Hey, she's awake." Kurosaki said softly and Orihime smiled.

"Miura-san." Ishida said, his voice thick with emotion, "You idiot" I almost laughed out loud. I had expected some emotional crack about nearly dying from him. I opened my mouth to reply, but Kurosaki shook his head.

"Just concentrate on getting better." Kurosaki said, and I closed my eyes again, returning to the waterworld of Kelchblute's.

--

"I want to get stronger." I told Kelchblute, "My enemies are getting tougher to beat, and I want to beat them." Kelchblute shifted her feathers, looking me in the eye.

"I have been waiting for you to say that."

"Then you'll help me?"

"Yes. You need to work on your Quincy abilities. Talk to Ishida, have him train you."

"But I don't have a bow!" Kelchblute ruffled her feathers and twitched her tail in annoyance.

"What do I look like to you?"

"A bird with a plant tail." I said, scratching my head and shrugging, "Or do you mean the sword form of you?" Then it clicked. I mentally kicked myself. Kelchblute laughed.

"You always were a bit thickheaded. Train with Ishida, and when you can truly call yourself a Quincy again, I'll be waiting." I nodded.

--

I opened my eyes again, and the bubble was gone, and Orihime, Kurosaki and Ishida were standing over me in clear view. Orihime sighed in relief, bending down to hug me.

"You worried me! I thought for a second you had really died!" She said, rocking me back and forth in her arms.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." I said, with a little nervous laughing and pried Orihime's arms off me, "What happened?

"Ulquiorra nearly killed you." Ishida said.

"Lucky for you, Ishida-kun and Ichigo found you and brought you here before you died. And now you're all better!" Orihime continued, hugging me again.

"Orihime-san, I think you're going to make Kurosaki-kun jealous." I said teasingly, and sat up, "Can I talk to Ishida-kun alone?" Orihime nodded and took Kurosaki by the arm and led him outside. I turned to Ishida.

"Thanks." I said, and looked at my shoes to figure out what to say next.

"It's no problem." He mumbled, a little surprised, "You're just lucky Orihime-san is an amazing healer."

"Yes, I am." I mumbled into my shoes. I looked up, "Can I ask for a favor from you?"

"Sure." Ishida said quickly.

"I need you to train me." I said, looking straight at him. Ishida blinked, and pushed his glasses up.

"Do you even have a bow?"

"Yes. Will you train me?" Ishida was quiet for a while, fingering his Quincy talisman. I sat back, waiting for his answer.

"I never expected to have to train anyone. At least not now." Ishida said. I looked back down to my shoes.

"I know, but I need your help." I sighed, "It doesn't do much good if I just keep getting beat up and people get hurt because of me."

"Okay." I looked up to Ishida. He pushed his glasses up again, "I'll help you." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well you better be ready by sunrise tomorrow." Ishida said, and I just noticed Orihime peeking out from the doorway, quickly hiding her head, save an orange blob of her hair on the side of the doorway.

"I will be there, but you're paying." I said, louder than before, pretending not to notice Orihime.

"Pay for what?! Are you two secretly going out?" Orihime burst out, pointing her finger at me, "I thought you were my friend, that you would confide in me!"

"Where did Kurosaki go?" I asked, sighing, and guiltly Kurosaki slunk in on the other side of the doorway. I burst out laughing, and Ishida merely looked between me and Orihime and Kurosaki, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Orihime-san, do you think I'm in love with Miura-san?" Ishida said, making a sickened face at the idea. Orihime pouted.

"What, you don't like Miura-san? Is it because of her hair?" She said, carefully taking a lock of my hair in her hands, "Miura-san, you should think about leaving your hair its natural color." I shook my head, pulling my hair out of her hands.

"My hair is perfect the way it is."

"Orihime-san, that's not funny." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up.

"I don't get it. Do you like each other or not?" Kurosaki cut in.

"So like you to be so blunt and stupid."

"Is that a yes or no?" Kurosaki raised an eyebrow. I took this opportunity to kick him in the side of the head.

"Butt out, both of you." I said, as Kurosaki rubbed his head, and Orihime didn't know what to do. I'm guessing alot of Kurosaki's friends hit him, otherwise she'd try and protect Kurosaki. I took this silence as my chance to leave, "I'm going to check and make sure Ulquiorra was the last of the Hollows for the day."

The look on Ishida's face as I left him to deal with Kurosaki and Orihime should have made me guilty, and in truth it did, but he needs to find his own way out of this one. A little social interaction and diplomacy work never hurt anyone. I climbed into my favorite tree, and curled up in its branches, grateful for some silence and sleep.

--

Sunrise came alot sooner than I had expected. I felt like I had just closed my eyes when I opened them to the sun rising over the buildings. I stretched, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and set out to Ishida's house. Because he didn't tell me where to be, so I'll just assume his house.

I was at his house, and I didn't feel his reaistu anywhere nearby. I concentrated, closing my eyes and trying to get a general direction of his reaitsu. To the left of me. I ran that direction, into a forest. I kept running in the direction until I ran right into a river. The water nearly swept me off my feet until someone pulled me onto a rock.

"Miura-san, are you always this careless?" Ishida said.

"Usually I can take care of myself, but I guess something about the human world makes me a total klutz." I said, as I worked to keep my balance on the slippery rock.

"Why didn't you tell Orihime-san that you're a Quincy! Instead you let her continue to think that we're dating or something! I can't believe you, and then leaving me!" Ishida yelled, then pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't know how she'd take it, and if she'd kick me out. And she seems to enjoy trying to pair me up with you. I didn't think it was my place to... Wait, did you tell her?" Ishida pushed his glasses up again

"Of course I did! What else would I tell her?"

"I thought you'd have some kind of imagination and not tell her." Ishida gave me a funny look there, as if to tell me he has no imagination. Or maybe it was supposed to tell me something else. Then he shook his head, pushing his glasses up for a record third time this morning.

"Let's get started. Draw your bow." He ordered, and I called out Kelchblute.

"That's not a bow." He said simply, as if I was dumb as well as uncoordinated.

"It is." I said, holding my sword like it was a bow and pulled back an imaginary bowstring. To my amazement, a bowstring and arrow appeared of blue light like the light I saw with Ishida's bow and the sword curved like it was being pulled by the blue light. But as soon as it came, it dissapeared and my Zanpakuto returned to its straight form. I looked over to Ishida, who had the funny look again. I'm thinking it's a 'boy, am I stupid' kind of look, and I burst into giggles.

"Well, you seem to catch on quickly. Just focus a bit more on on the spirit particles in the bow." Ishida said, taking on his teacher role after wiping the funny look on his face. I did as he told.

After some practice and shooting a few arrows into the sky, my body seemed to finally remember the movements needed for this. After that, I heard Ishida clap his hands and call for me to stop.

"That's really good. Alot better than my first time with my bow."

"It's starting to come back to me. It's a bit like riding a bike, I guess." I said with a short laugh, "But I don't remember it hurting so much."

"Well, keep practicing. Sensai told me that you never shoot the arrow, you let it go. Try it." I nodded and did as he told me.

"What was your sensai like?" I asked, when it had gotten to be too much for me to shoot arrows to the water.

"He was my grandfather. He was a great man." Ishida looked down. I tilted my head.

"Nee-san..." I mumbled, and Ishida looked at me.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Sorry, I just remembered what my little brother looked like, and I realized he looked a bit like you when he was around your age." I mumbled, staring at my shoes, kicking a pebble on the rock.

"What was he like?"

"A little lazy at times, but he meant well. He was very protective for a little brother, and more than once I lost a Hollow trying to keep him safe, because he wanted to help. He always thought it'd be safer for me if I had more help." I laughed a little at the memories coming back, "His name was Soken." I added. Ishida gave me another look, but this one was different. His mouth was open, something I haven't seen happen just yet.

"That's sensai's name." He said, when he came back to the present.

"So, that makes me your great-aunt." I said, still looking at my shoes. My face fell, and my head fell into my hands, "I'm so old!" I cried.

"You're dead." Ishida said matter of factly. I glared at him, and he backed away from me a bit, "I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it." I grumbled.

"Let's get back to training." Ishida said, and I nodded, standing up to draw my bow again.

--

"Miura-san! Why didn't you tell me you're related to Ishida!? How could you not tell me and make me look so silly pushing you two together like that?" Orihime yelled, as I tiredly walked through the door. I sighed.

"I didn't know what you'd think of it."

"Okay. Well, then we still need to find you someone."

"Can we please not start with that today?" I groaned.

"Why not?" Kurosaki strolled in the front door.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want a boyfriend right now." I said, "I'd just like to go to bed right now."

"Okay." Kurosaki said, and pulled Orihime away before she could protest. I smiled, nodding my thanks to Kurosaki again and heading into my room and crawling into my bed.

* * *

Artemis: Aletta's sleepy. We were up late finishing this chapter. So, it's good night for all of you. I GOT URYU'S AUTOGRAPH!

Aletta: ARTEMIS!

Artemis: cringe okay. Night everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Aletta: I'm getting slow with my writing, so you may not get as frequent chapters as you are used to, my readers. And I've decided this'll take place in the Arrancar arc, as many have already noticed, and it's like Aizen hasn't noticed Orihime, and Ichigo has controlled his inner hollow.

Artemis: Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: sigh This is really boring. You people should know already that it's Fing not Aletta's!

Aletta: Vervada, I'm going to have a talk about that language... **drags Vervada off by her ear**

* * *

Life in Karakura town slowed down a bit after Ulquiorra left. I guess most of the Hollows were being sent by Aizen as a way of testing my abilities, because the Hollow rate in the area dropped again. If I didn't have my training with Uryu, I would be positively bored today.

I'm pretty fluent with the bow, and Ishida's starting to teach me ginto, which is alot like kido, except for the silver tubes that are used with them. We've even started a few mock fights, but he'd always win, so long as I'm only fighting Quincy style.

Orihime, now being helped by Kurosaki, are still trying to pair me with someone. The man of yesterday was one of Kurosaki's friends, no doubt one of the many guys that hit on me one the first few days and got a bloody nose, or some kind of injury. I don't know how many other guys there are for those two to try and push at me. At least they're enjoying themselves at my expense.

"Miura-san?" Ishida said, pulling me from my thoughts. I curled into a sitting position on the tree.

"Uryu, just call me Ava." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me Uryu."

"I'm your great-aunt. I think I deserve a little respect from you." He sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Just don't call me Uryu in front of other people. Everyone in school seems to think we're some kind of item." He grumbled.

"Has my Soul-Mod been causing problems in school?"

"That is beside the point-"

"Because if she is, there was this Kisuke character that apparently can get me a better Soul-Mod." I continued, cutting Uryu off. Uryu shook his head.

"She's fine. Just want to know how you became...what you are." He said haltingly.

"I drowned. So remember that, don't let yourself be killed by a Hollow or Shinigami. Strangle yourself first. Wait, then you might become a Hollow..." I rambled, scratching my head, "Was there a point in talking about this?"

"I don't know. Curiousity." He said.

"Do you know what happened to Soken?" I said after a while.

"He was trying to collaborate with the Soul Reapers, to share the responibilities of destroying Hollows, but one day, Kurotsuchi wanted to research sensai," Uryu's jaw clenched, and I put a hand on his shoulder, which I found somewhat awkward-feeling, but he relaxed a bit and continued, "So he had the Soul Reapers desert him, and the Hollows killed him." It was hard for me to realize that it's Soken he's talking about. I pulled my hand off of Uryu's shoulder and wrapped my arms around my knees. I could feel a heaviness in my chest as the realization hit me. My baby brother, he's gone. He's been taken by a Hollow, Soken is dead. I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks and blurring my vision. Soken was gone. My chest heaved and my shoulders were shaking. At one point someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders, but that didn't matter.

Soken was dead.

Soken wasn't going to come back.

Soken, my little brother, isn't going to show up when I'm fighting and try to help by getting himself nearly killed.

I laughed in little choked sobs as I recalled all the times he'd 'helped' me. The one time he tried to use my ginto tubes and simply threw it at the Hollow without any incantation. How many times had my father came and practically dragged Soken away. How many times I got so angry at him for it, I wouldn't talk to him for days. How even when he learned how to fight, I still didn't want him to fight. How I tried to lock him in the house to keep him safe. Because this Hollow was dangerous. But Soken didn't care, he felt he had to help even more, but I wouldn't let him. I had kicked him, knocking him to the ground, running out before I could apologize, or he'd get up and try to come after the Hollow with me. I didn't even say goodbye, I didn't apologize, I had kicked him.

I don't know when I stopped crying, when I stopped to realize Uryu had wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my head against his chest. He was murmuring incoherently into my hair, and I felt my scalp get a little wet.

"I'm sorry." Uryu said, in the murmuring tone, and I pulled myself away from his chest to wipe the tears off his face.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done." I said, and Uryu looked down.

"I should have killed Kurotsuchi." He said, clenching his jaw.

"That would've done absolutely nothing. It wouldn't bring my little brother back, it wouldn't bring your sensai back. Soken is gone, and no amount of deaths can replace his." I said, letting him rest his head on my shoulder and have his crying session. It felt significantly shorter than mine, but I guess that was a male thing. Then I felt it, the reaistu. There was a whole mob of hollow, some feeling like Adjuchas class at least. I guess Aizen wanted to get rid of Karakura town or something. I wiped the rest of the tears off my face and got up.

"Damnit, can't get any peace and quiet around here, can I? Uryu, stay here." I said, and reached for my Zanpakuto.

"No." He said, and I turned to glare at him.

"This is for your own safety."

"Ava, worry about your own safety." Uryu said, running toward the Hollow. I ran to cut him off, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Stay here." I said, "I don't want to lose my nephew too." Uryu didn't answer, just disappeared from under my hands. I swore, but a loud crack made me turn and face a Hollow, knocking down trees and looking somewhat hungrily at me. I ground my teeth together and cut its ugly face right in half, watching as it dissolved into nothing. I angrily called Kelchblute, stabbing the end in so hard I could barely get it out of the ground.

--

Kurosaki was already out and knocking out a few of the Hollows, but they simply kept coming out of the sky. I noticed Orihime, blocking a Hollow with a golden triangle shield until Kurosaki noticed and sliced the Hollow in half. Sado was also there, and his arm looked strangely black and when I came closer, I realized some other strange differences to his arm, and her punched a Hollow, sending bright light out and blasting the Hollow into the air, with a few behind him. Thank goodness he's a pacifist.

"Miura, where's Ishida?" Kurosaki yelled. I shook my head, grinding my teeth again and deciding to take it out on some of the Hollow. I jumped into the mob of Hollow, slicing off anything and everything that came into my view. I just kept hacking at Hollow limbs and masks until I was surrounded by them. Then I started using Kelchblute as a bow, firing off arrows in a near endless stream.

Then I felt the cuts. I guess I was too angry to notice that I was keeping my defenses low, for starters, and that I was completely surrounded by Hollows hoping to get a yummy piece of Soul Reaper/Quincy. Eventually, either the cuts got to be too much to ignore or I stopped being angry, because I had paused my fighting to figure out how to get out of here and a Hollow grabbed me by the waist and tried to put me in its mouth.

Only when I looked, the Hollow didn't have a mouth anymore. Its hand had lost its grip and I was able to get out of the fray. I kneeled on the grass, gasping for breath. I noticed I was kneeling behind Orihime, and her golden triangle, and the bubble was on top of me again. I growled at Orihime, slamming my arm against the bubble.

"Orihime, let me out of here!" I yelled, but she didn't turn to look at me, but instead focused on the Hollows Kurosaki fought. I bashed my arms against the bubble until my arms were too sore. But eventually the bubble disappeared, and I headed back into the fight, this time sticking close to Kurosaki and helping to watch his back. He didn't say anything, except to thank me when I saved him from a Hollow, and I didn't say anything either.

Then I felt a huge reaistu enter, like that of Ulquiorra, but not exactly. Some other Espada had come, as the Hollow count lowered, and I could see the sky and treeline between the Hollow I was fighting, instead of black bodies or white masks. I guess he was meant to pose as some kind of standard-bearer, ready to kill off the survivors of the Hollow war.

"Damn, they've sent in an Espada, too!" Kurosaki growled, slicing at another Hollow, "Getsuga Tenshou!" and blue light curved off the edge of Kurosaki's blade, slicing into a few Hollow like Sado's punch had. In fact, I think it went through a few more than Sado's. Then I saw the Espada. It had its hollow mask on its lower jaw, and dark skin with red markings on his eyes. Of course, then another Hollow appeared, blocking the view. I easily sliced at it and returned to the current fighting.

When the fighting got thinner, I noticed Uryu, his bow firing arrows in a wider spread than I could, and much faster than I could. I ground my teeth again and ran over to Uryu, firing arrows at the Hollows even remotely close to him.

"Uryu! What are you doing here!" I yelled, "I told you-"

"To stay. It was clearly dangerous there, and for self-preservation, I got out of there." I growled, for lack of a nicer term for the sound from the back of my throat.

"So you come here and get into the fight?"

"You needed help."

"I never needed your help." I yelled, "I need you to keep yourself safe."

"I'm perfectly capable-" I was about to step in front of him, when I noticed all the Hollows were finished off, except the Arrancar. It walked up to Kurosaki, now a few meters away from where Uryu and I were. In a split second though, we were both at Kurosaki's side, our bows both ready. Then Ulquiorra's head appeared from a black tear in the sky behind the Arrancar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, hardly even noticing me or Uryu. I tightened my grip on my bow, and the spirit particles in the string and arrow felt like they were tightening together in response.

"Miura. I didn't expect you to be alive." Ulquiorra said, turning his head to me.

"I'm a little harder to kill than you thought." I growled.

"That's an interesting bow."

"Look, I don't want to stand and chat here, so whatever you got to say to Miura-san or me, say it already." Kurosaki growled, tightening his grip on his sword.

"I have nothing to say, except to remind Miura of my proposition." Ulquiorra replied coolly. I tightened my grip on my bow and I felt the particles heating up and turning white. I worked to try and loosen the grip, but the particles remained the whiter color.

"Which is?" Kurosaki asked, stealing a glance in my direction.

"To come with me or die." Ulquiorra said. The particles turned pure white, and were starting to burn my fingers.

"Ava, release that arrow!" Uryu suddenly yelled, and surprised, I did as he told me. It flew straight to Ulquiorra's head, and his hand shot up to block it, but the force of the near point-blank shot sent him back skidding on his feet, and his other hand flew up behind as a bolster.

"Interesting. Your sword can mimic the abilities of a Quincy's." Ulquiorra replied.

"It's a bit more than that." I pulled out a few ginto tubes, "Heizen!"

The particles in the tube sliced into Ulquiorra's arms, legs and chest. I saw his clothes get diced on his body, but I didn't see any blood.

"Yammy, finish them." Ulquiorra ordered, and the other Arrancar stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no you don't." Kurosaki said, dissappearing and reapearing in Ulquiorra's way, "Bankai."

Kurosaki's spiritual pressure shot up, kicking up alot of dust. I focused on Ulquiorra's reaistu, getting an arrow to release in his skull when the dust cleared, but I felt another reaistu right next to me, and I only had a split second before Yammy split my skull open with his hand. I swore, releasing the arrow instead at Yammy. He held up his hand to block the arrow, but it went through his hand and flew off harmlessly into the sky. He swung his other hand down again, this time giving me more than a split second to react. I flashed out of the way and onto his large shoulders, holding my sword against his throat. The dust finally cleared up, and Kurosaki was fighting Ulquiorra. His sword, not a giant sword, but a somewhat more normal looking one, except pitch black, was locked between Ulquiorra's bare palms.

Yammy spun around in circles, fairly comically, trying to find me, but then he noticed Uryu. I pressed my sword against Yammy's throat.

"Up here." I said into his ear, and his arms shot up trying to reach me, "Make one more move and I'll slice your head off."

Yammy didn't seem to listen to me, because he just ignored me and continued to try and reach me to pull me off him. I was about to bring my sword across his throat when Ishida fired arrows right into Yammy's chest, glancing off left and right.

"Damnit! Get off me, little wench!" Yammy yelled, and one of my legs slipped, and Yammy grabbed it and yanked me off his shoulders.

"Yammy, on the pride of the Quincy, I will not let you harm Ava!" He yelled, firing another arrow at Yammy, which this time managed to shoot through his chest. The surprised him enough for him to let go of me, throwing me off a fairly high position onto the ground. I groaned, so much for that promise. I glanced over at Yammy, yowling like a wounded animal, and I shot another arrow at him, white-hot, and it went right through his head, ending his yowling and fighting forever.

"Uryu, get out of here."

"Some thanks." He said, offering his hand to me. I ignored it, not letting him see me wince as I got up on my legs.

"Thanks. Go away." I turned to Kurosaki, fighting so fast I could hardly keep up. Ulquiorra hadn't even drawn his sword yet, and he hadn't gotten a single scratch on his body that I could see. Kurosaki was getting fairly beat up himself. Then he did something strange, his hand came up to his face, and a Hollow mask materialized from his fingertips onto his face. I gasped, and heard Uryu as well.

"I never realized he was a Vizard." Uryu murmurred.

"A what?" I looked over at him. Then I noticed Orihime behind us. Her face was paler than usual, her face drawn with worry.

"What is it?" I asked, and she jumped a bit at seeing me next to her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing!"

"Liar." I said, and Orihime looked down.

"I'm just worried, is all." She said.

"Don't you feel the reaistu? That boy's got some serious kick to him. Relax." I shoved Orihime playfully. She looked like a wet noodle, and barely remained upright when I shoved her. Then Uryu appeared with us.

"Miura-san's right. Kurosaki can take care of himself."

"It's not that." Orihime said, her eyes intent on Kurosaki. From this distance, you can't tell he has a mask on, "Something doesn't feel right."

"KurOH-" Uryu groaned as I elbowed him in the ribs. I figured she should learn for herself later. Finding the man you like is a Hollow is alot to digest, and it'd probably be easier when she didn't have to worry about him dying. Uryu didn't say anything else; smart kid.

Kurosaki seemed to have gained some ground against Ulquiorra after he put the mask on. A few times, Ulquiorra sent out a cero blast, and green light seemed to engulf Kurosaki, making Inoue extremely nervous until the blast cleared and Kurosaki was still standing, a little for the worse, and swung back at Ulquiorra with his Getsuga Tenshou.

At some point, Ulquiorra realized Yammy was dead, and broke away from the fight with Kurosaki and tore into the sky, giving me some kind of menacing glare, I think. Then Kurosaki flashed over to here, his Hollow mask on his face. Orihime's face looked very pasty and white.

"What's wrong?" Kurosaki said through his mask, distorting his voice. I tapped the side of my face, hoping Kurosaki'd get the hint. He pulled his mask off, and it dissolved into the air, "Inoue, what is it?"

"Nothing!" Inoue said quickly, stretching a smile onto her face, "I was just so worried. Kurosaki-kun, you're hurt!" She yelled, calling Soten Kisshun, and the golden bubble appeared over Kurosaki.

"Thanks." Kurosaki mumbled. He probably realized he wasn't getting an answer, and let it go. So instead he turns to me, "Miura, what were you doing running straight into those Hollow like that? Where you trying to kill yourself?"

"I was mad, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't trying to get myself killed." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Well, next time, think!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Yes sir!" I said, giving him a mock salute and smirk. I ran out of there before any of them could start interogating me. I decided to run out to the bridge, thinking none of them would think to find me there. Especially Uryu. I couldn't put up with him right now.

--

Of course, I wasn't alone for long, but at least it wasn't Uryu. I heard a clacking sound of hard shoes on stone, and turned to see Urahara standing against the edge of the bridge, about half a meter away from were I was sitting.

"Captain-Commander has told me to keep a closer eye on you. Has any other Soul Reapers come that I have missed?"

"Nope. Just some Arrancar."

"Arrancar? I felt the reaistu. Did you kill one of them?" He said.

"Yeah." Urahara was quiet. I stole a sideways glance at him, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I'll be sure to tell the Captain-Commander." He mumbled, "Well, I should go, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun would like to talk to you alone." He added, getting up and leaving in a flash. I looked around me, and Kurosaki was walking up to talk to me on the other side of the bridge. I groaned quietly.

"What was Hat and Sandals doing here?" Kurosaki asked, looking down the other end of the bridge Urahara left from.

"Just giving him an update. How are you doing?" I said, turning to face Kurosaki and pulling my legs onto the raised edge of the bridge.

"I'm fine. How about you? What was with today?" Kurosaki asked.

"No mean to be rude, but leave me alone. I'm not in a real great mood and I want to be alone." I said, glaring at Kurosaki.

"Alright. But Inoue isn't going to let it go as quickly."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to sleep at her house tonight. You should." I said. Kurosaki held up his hands, blushing a little and shaking his head no.

"No-no. I-I couldn't d-do something like that!" He stuttered, and his blush deepened when I gave him a grin.

"I wasn't thinking along those lines, but it's a good idea."

"I was not thinking of that!" He yelled, clearly embarassed and trying to cover it up by being angry.

"Okay then. Go have fun with Orihime-san..." I sang, looking up and my grinning even bigger when Kurosaki turned red. I stood up, jumped down from the ledge and smacked Kurosaki on the back, giving him a 'good luck'.

"Miura," Kurosaki said, his seriousness back, "Go talk to Ishida. He seems pretty out of shape about whatever happened today."

"I'll try." I mumbled, and was at my tree in a split second. I looked around, examining the damage surrounding caused by the Hollow. The little playset was now a knot of metal and plastic, trees were reduced to splinters on the ground. I sighed, pitying the workers that were going to have to clean this mess up. but turned and curled up into the branches of the tree.

* * *

Aletta: Okay. Things should heat up after this, so ya know.

Artemis: And thanks to Fanfictionusername, for the yummy cookies!

Aletta: And of course, our constant supporter, Wintervines. Thanks for your reviews!

Artemis: Be sure to give more reviews! NIGHT!!


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis: HIYA! AGAIN!

Aletta: Art, you need to calm down.

Artemis: NO! **runs around in circles**

Aletta: **sigh** Okay. back to story. Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: My ear hurts. And it's all your fault for not knowing it's not Aletta's. **glares**

* * *

I don't think I slept well that night. My neck ached, my back ached, my head ached and my eyes still felt sore when my eyes opened. It was still somewhat dark out, but I could see the beginnings of the sun rising. I groaned, turning in the tree, only to realize I must have fallen out of the tree in my sleep and I was actually on the ground.

"Ava?" Someone said softly, poking me on the arm as I groaned some more and tried to swat the hand away. I didn't want to wake up yet, I was too tired. But the person didn't give up. They poked me again, somewhat harder than before, intent on waking me up. I grabbed the offending hand and twisted it sharply. They yelled loudly, tugging their hand back. Serves them right, I thought and curled up sleepily on the grass.

"Ava. You need to wake up." I recognize the voice now, and suddenly I definitely didn't want to wake up.

"Go away, Uryu." I groaned, turning to face him, "I'm really tired."

"You know, you keep telling me to leave like I'm going to listen a little more closely after the second time."

"Go away, or I will be forced to use violence against you." I threatened, reaching for my sword.

"Just listen to me, will you?" he begged.

"Fine." I said, laying onto my back and waiting for him to begin.

"I know it's hard for you to have lost your little brother." I snorted, and he shot me a look, then pushed his glasses up again, "But I'm not going to let you baby me and try and protect me all the time. I've taken my fair share of Hollow without anybody's help, and because of that, I should be the one protecting you!"

"That it?"

"Not completely. Why were you trying so hard to protect me?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you." I said, closing my eyes against the tears welling up, "You know, you're not the only one who blames themselves for his death."

"How can you blame yourself? You were becoming a Shinigami at this time."

"I should've been alive at that time. I should've died older than Soken. If I was alive longer, I would have been able to protect Soken." I shut my eyes tighter. I didn't want to cry now. Uryu put a hand on my arm, trying to be reassuring.

"And what? Let the Arrancar kill other people?"

"I don't know." I said, sighing, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope." Uryu said, and stood up, trying to pull me upright by my hands. I groaned, letting him almost dislocate my arms, not trying at all to help him.

"Why?" I groaned.

"We're going to go visit someone." He said, and managed to get me up to a sitting position. I groaned more, but stood up, rubbing my neck.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, and ran off to somewhere, stopping to make sure I was following.

--

"Why are we in a graveyard?" I said, glancing around at the gravestones.

"We're visiting Soken." Uryu said, glancing over at the graves, no doubt searching for Soken's name. I was stunned. Part of me didn't want to see him, the part that was still feeling guilty for how I treated him. Another part of that part didn't want to have to acknowledge he's dead by seeing his grave. A different part felt obliged to see the grave, ready to apoligize and say goodbye to my little brother. I flashed out of the graveyard for a split second, back within a minute with a collection of wild flowers.

"Here it is." Uryu said, pointing to a grave with Soken's name on it, and the date of his death. Next to it, was mine.

"Not everyday I get to visit my own grave, is it?" I muttered, putting the flowers on Soken's grave.

"Right, yours is here too. Your family name is Ishida here." He said.

"I got married. For a while." I said.

"What happened?"

"He found out I was a Quincy, and instantly pinned me as a witch." I let out a dry laugh at the vague memories, "He tried to burn me."

"That's horrible!" Uryu grimaced at the idea of me on fire, I'm sure.

"That's my husband." I returned, and we were both quiet for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I wonder what Soken would think to me being a Soul Reaper. From what Uryu was saying about him, he wouldn't care, I would always be his big sister.

"Do you have any siblings, Uryu?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No." He replied, a little surprised at my question. I made a humming noise, and returned to my thoughts. At one point Uryu checked his watch.

"I'm going to be late for class." Uryu said, and started running out of the graveyard.

"Uryu!" He turned, "Thanks." I said, and Uryu nodded and ran off to class. I was in no such hurry, since my Soul-Mod could take care of that. I sat down in front of the graves, and spent a few hours talking aimlessly to Soken until someone came from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" He said behind me.

"Talking to my little brother." I replied, tilting my head back to catch a glimpse of an older man with white hair and oval glasses.

"That is not possible. His older sister-"

"Drowned, went to Soul Society and ended up a Soul Reaper." I finished, "Ava Miura. You are?" His mouth hung open for a while, but closed it with a snap.

"Ryuken Ishida. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You Uryu's father?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so then you're a Quincy too." I said, and he nodded, "How can you let Uryu be so reckless?!" I yelled, standing up and looking up to Ryuken. Even if he was slightly taller than me, he shrunk away, apologizing before he regained his composure.

"I have work to do. I couldn't protect my son and keep up my job at the same time." He explained. I nodded, smiling sadly.

"How can you live with people dying so you can live your life?" I asked quietly.

"I can't." He answered just as quietly, looking at the ground. Then he looked up at me, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Me, in school! I have a Soul-Mod for that!" I said cheerfully, laughing.

"Then get out of here. I will not have Soul Reapers around my family." He said, a cold note in his voice.

"Um, I'm a part of your family. You'll just have to deal with this Soul Reaper here." I said, but left the graveyard either way. It was about time I left, "Nice meeting you, Musuko-san."

--

The day was pretty uneventful, for the most part. No Hollow armies coming to kill me, not even a few rogue Hollows to keep my interest. The only really interesting thing happening was a Hell Butterfly coming to send me home.

"Ava. You are to return to Soul Society at once." It ordered, "Pack your things and leave this morning." I was a little skeptical, but this couldn't be some kind of illusion. I nodded, and set off to Orihime's place.

--

"You have to leave so soon!" Orihime whined as I packed together the clothes I actually found the time to shop and buy for, "You just got here!"

"Well, those are my orders." I replied, carefully folding a really cute red top and placing it in the bag.

"But we haven't found someone for you!" She said, and put a finger on her chin, thinking, "How about Sado?"

I put down my shirt and turned to Orihime. "I don't think so. I already have issues with protecting Uryu. I don't need issues trying to protect the guy who doesn't even seen to care about his own life."

"But it works so well!" Orihime said, "He needs someone to worry about him! You'd be perfect for him!"

"I don't need the stress. Thanks, but no thanks." I said, returning to my packing. Kurosaki walked into the door, making his presence known by knocking on the open door. Honestly, it was useless. Orihime and I both knew he was there before he even walked up to the door.

"Come on in, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said, running up to hug Kurosaki.

"Where are you going, Miura-san?" Kurosaki asked, eyeing my bag.

"Back to Soul Society." I replied.

"Why?"

"Orders."

"Kurosaki-kun, what about Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime suddenly yelled, and I froze.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Why not? Toshiro'd be great for you." Kurosaki agreed.

"Um, he's a captain!" I yelled

"There's something wrong with that?" Kurosaki asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah!" I yelled, angrily packing my clothes in the bag. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You must really like him!" Orihime gushed. Just when I thought I had my anger under control.

"No.. He's a captain, I'm just a Soul Reaper. I'm not even a seated officer." I said, grinding my teeth.

"So?" Orihime and Kurosaki both said.

"Who's next, Captain Kuchiki?" I growled.

"Do you like Byakuya? He didn't strike me as your type." Kurosaki said.

"It's Captain Kuchiki, and no, I don't like him. Not in the way you two think I should like someone!"

"What about Renji?"

"He's with Rukia." Orihime said, "What about Izuru?"

"Kira would be a pretty good match for her."

"Except for the fact he's not interesting in anyone." I cut in.

"Well, you aren't interested in anyone either. You two'll be a perfect match!" Orihime said, and Kurosaki grinned

"Kira-kun is still dealing with his captain's betrayal. And on top of that, I heard there's a new captain and 3rd officer there he has to put up with." I explained, "Who else do you have?"

"Ummmmmm..." Orihime put a finger on her chin, and Kurosaki looked down as they thought of someone for me.

"Ikkaku!" Kurosaki yelled. I burst out laughing, trying to imagine Ikkaku coming with flowers to take me on a walk, in some kind of nice outfit. No, he'd probably try and get me into a fight club to go drinking with him.

"What about Yumichika?" Orihime offered, to get answered with more laughter on my part. That man, if I could honestly think of him as a man, would talk only about himself.

"Please, stop." I said between laughs, "I can't take this anymore."

"But you're still single!" Orihime pouted.

"And I need to go to Soul Society. But I'll promise something, Orihime-san. I will definitely try and find someone. Alright?" I promised, smiling.

"Fine. Will you come and visit?" Orihime said.

"Of course I will." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, "You just better behave yourself." I said to Kurosaki, playfully slapping him on the shoulder, "Where's Uryu?"

"No idea." Kurosaki shrugged. I nodded, and ran out the door in a flash.

--

I eventually found Uryu at the waterfall, absent-mindedly throwing stones into the water. I walked up to him, carefully picking my path across the water toward him.

"Hey, Uryu." I said, picking up a stone and tossing it into the water. Uryu turned around, surprised, nearly falling into the water.

"Ava!" He said, smiling.

"I have to leave tomorrow." I said, and Uryu's face fell.

"Why? Don't they still need a Soul Reaper to patrol Karakura town?" I smiled.

"Don't tell me you've gotten attached to me." I said.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my great-aunt." He retorted.

"I'm also dead. You need to work on making friends with the living." I pointed out. Uryu looked down at the water, picking up another stone and chucking it into the water.

"I know." He said, mostly to his feet and the water below.

"Do me a favor. Keep yourself safe." I said, reaching out to touch Uryu's shoulder. He didn't answer, just shrugged off my hand.

"I can't promise that." He said, and I closed my eyes. I picked up a rock, and threw it as hard as I possibly could.

"Why?"

"It's part of my Quincy duty to save others." Uryu said, and reached for my hand, noticing how mad I was getting. I yanked my hand away, picking up another rock and lauching it down the river.

"Try and make some friends. Don't be so cold to Kurosaki and his friends."

"Alright." He agreed, "Come back some time."

"I've already promised Orihime I would, so don't worry." I wrapped my arms around Uryu's shoulders, and planted a kiss on top of Uryu's head, "Take care of yourself."

"I'll try."

--

I guess Soul Society didn't know about my return, because the officers I met on my way back to 6th Division seemed extremely surprised to see me there. Whispers started to follow me down the alleys of Soul Society. I looked around me, trying to catch the eyes of the Soul Reapers, but they all looked away. I ran the rest of the way to 6th Division, to get answers.

"Ava. What are you doing here?" Lietenant Renji said when I entered the Captain's building.

"I got orders back here." I said, lowering my upper body into a bow.

"From who? I did not authorize your return." Captain Kuchiki said, opening a screen.

"Maybe it was from the Captain-Commander." Renji said, shrugging, "You know where your bunk is." He said, giving me a slap on the back that normally would have knocked me off my feet. Good to be home.

* * *

Aletta: Okay. Musuko-san translates to 'child' but in all my internet searching, i couldn't find the term for nephew. That's it. Probably kinda short, but next chapter we switch back to Karakura town.

Artemis: READ AND REVIEW!! Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Aletta: We're back in Karakura town, not following Ava, because she's in Soul Society at this time. And check out my little poll on my profile, and answer honestly. Thank you.

Artemis: READ, and REVIEW! ESPECIALLY REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: My ear still hurts... (Aletta: It's not mine. You forgot to mention that.)

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun! Have you seen Miura-san, by any chance?" Urahara asked, catching Kurosaki afterschool the day after Miura returned to Soul Society. Kurosaki turned around, obviously surprised to see him near his school

"Hat and Sandals, I thought you'd know. Miura-san went back to Soul Society."

"Did she, now? This can't be good." Urahara mumbled, his eyes darkening under the brim of his hat.

"Why? Is Miura-san in trouble?"

"I can't be sure." He said, then looked up, "Orihime-san!" He called, waving to Orihime, "Looking lovely as always."

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Candy Shop man." Orihime said politely, glancing over at Kurosaki for some kind of explanation

"What's going on? What do you know we don't know?" Kurosaki demanded, and Urahara held up his hands in defeat.

"Why don't you come with me to my shop? I'll explain all this there." He said, and he was gone in a flash.

--

"Captain-Commander Yammamoto believes there is still spies among the 13 Divisions, and Aizen intends on taking more Soul Reapers to strengthen his army." Urahara said, sipping his tea back in his shop.

"Aizen has already tried to take Ava with him, and failed." Uryu said.

"This is true, but I don't think he intended on taking Ava with him, merely test her abilities as a Soul Reaper."

"So, what's going to happen when she comes back to Soul Society?" Kuroaki asked.

"Well, with the hype Miura-san had been given, the spy will most likely find a way to get her to Hueco Mundo." Urahara sipped his tea, "I would like you to go to Soul Society to stop such a thing from happening. Can you leave today?"

"You can't be serious! It's finals tomorrow!" Uryu exclaimed. Urahara nodded, then went into his shop and gathered what looked like candy dispensers.

"A Soul-Mod is not taking my finals test!" Kurosaki yelled, and Uryu nodded in agreement. Orihime and Chad, who were quietly sitting in on the conversation, nodded with Uryu.

"Can't you take the test when you get back, then?" Urahara asked, and everyone was quiet, "So it's settled then!" And led them to the basement gate.

--

"Isn't there an eaiser way to Soul Society!?" Kursaki yelled as they ran in the dark cave-like tunnel to Soul Society.

"Of course there is, but you need a Hell Butterfly for it." A black cat, Yoruichi, said, running ahead of them all, "We're almost out of here." She said, nodding toward the bright light at the end that appeared to get larger and larger as they continued on.

--

The trip was easier than their first trip, but only because they were invited into Soul Society instead of having to shoot themselves like human cannons. The giant Jidanbou easily recognized Orihime, and as thanks, graciously opened the gate to Seireitei.

"Let's split up." Kurosaki said when they came to the twisted paths.

"She's from the Sixth Division." Uryu said, heading for the path in front of them.

"Is she?"

"That would explain her being upset at the idea of dating Kuchiki-kun." Orihime cut in, and Uryu turned to look at her.

"Were you trying to set her up?" Uryu asked.

"Can we get going?" Chad cut in, and they all agreed and headed to the Sixth Division.

"Did she seem interested in anyone?" Uryu asked.

"Nobody. Not even Chad! I thought they be great for each other!" Everyone paused for a second to look at Chad, expecting a blush or some sign of embarassment. He simply shrugged and continued ahead of them.

"I was sure he liked her..." Orihime sighed, and they all ran to catch up to Chad.

--

"Hey! It's the Ryoka!" Soul Reapers started yelling as the group found the 6th Division, and some of them were whispering among each other.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing here?" Renji yelled, having heard the yelling among his members.

"We're looking of Miura-san!" Orihime said.

"Ava has been off on a meeting with the captains for a while now."

"Miura-san did not show up to the meeting." Captain Kuchiki said, flashing into the conversation.

"Where is she then, Byakuya?" Kurosaki said.

"That has become the priority of the Captains and Leitenants, and none of your concern." Kuchiki said, "Please leave as soon as possible." With that, he left to look for Miura.

"I know where Ava is." Uryu said, and Kurosaki tilted his head up.

"I can feel it too." He said, referring to her reaistu. The two nodded, and flashed without another word to Orihime or Chad. The two looked to each other, then ran off after the two at a much slower pace.

* * *

Aletta: I'd put in more in this chapter, but the story returns to Ava. It works better for me to make new chapters when the focus changes. Oh, and a note for everyone. I will be leaving soon to Ohio, so this will be the final chapter for a while.

Artemis: REVIEW NOW! Pretty please?


	15. Chapter 15

Aletta: Hey, we're in Soul Society with Ava. Oh, and I will note that people need to go to my profile and take my poll.

Artemis: REVIEW! And read the chapter. Actually, read the entire story. Start with that.

Disclaimer: Not Aletta's.

* * *

It was good to be back in Soul Society. The trees here looked so much prettier than in the real world, they just seemed to have their own shine here. I even managed to find a little grove here that wasn't property of one of the clans, and nobody would come and disturb me any time soon. Like I said, it was good to be back in Soul Society.

The relaxation didn't last long as the Second Division Vice-Captain suddenly appeared right next to me, leaning over. The large man leaned over me, with a rather ugly looking face, although the Vice-Captain badge on his arm inclined me to keep my mouth shut about that. I froze, waiting for him to either back off or say something to me.

"Um, Vice-Captain?" I said, trying to back away from his eerie gaze, but he simply towered over me, taking in my features or something. In that second, all the patience for the Vice-Captain dissolved and I kicked the pig in the face. He seemed surprised, backing away and clutching his nose.

"She kicked me!" He yelled, "You said she wouldn't!" He yelled, turning around. I looked to either side of him, expecting someone to be behind him. Just then, the sky teared open, and the ex-Captain Ichimaru Gin. My mouth dropped open.

"I never expected such bad behavior from you." He replied, with his neverending grin. I snapped my mouth shut, and tried to think of something to say, "Miura-san, is it?" He turned to me. Say something. Anything'd be good.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Brilliant. Gin turned to the Vice-Captain, and they both started talking too low for me to understand.

"I see." He said, and suddenly the Vice-Captain was skewered through the chest, "You were always such a waste as a Vice-Captain. Shame to Soul Reapers everywhere." My mouth fell open again, but I shut it much quicker this time.

"What are you doing here? You've been banished from Seireitei." I said, reaching for my sword and trying not to think too much of the dead body behind Gin.

"Miura-san. Relax. I've come to say hello." Gin said, opening his arms as a sign of friendliness, but my hand was already on my sword.

"Hi. Now leave."

"How cold." His smile twitched, "I've come to invite you to Heuco Mundo. Aizen seems to have an interest in you, even after all the trouble you caused in the human world." I clenched my teeth together. Why can't they get the hint?

"I guess I wasn't quite clear with your Espada friend. I would much rather die by the hand of scum like you than join them." I growled, pulling my Zanpakuto out of her sheathe. It sounded like she was humming in the back of my head.

"I guess this is the Quincy pride Aizen told me about." Gin wasn't smiling anymore, "Miura-san, I didn't want to cause trouble, but if I need to, I will."

"Wow, I'm flattered. I never realized I was so special." I smiled, setting my sword point first into the ground and leaning on it casually.

"Oh, yes. You're quite unique." Gin said, and his smile returned slightly, "Miura-san, why else would we go through such trouble for you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you boys were just having fun chasing after a young lady." I said, smirking. Gin's grin was gone again, and he reached for his sword. I reached for the hilt of Kelchblute in response.

"Miura-san, would you do the honor of coming with me? As a last request?" He asked, tightening his hand on his sword. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Fly sure, Kelchblute." I yelled, and pulled my sword out of the ground and flashed out of sight before Gin could use Shinso. The fight was on as I ran and tried to get a shot on the ex-Captain and dodge his attacks, moving so much faster than I was.

"Miura-san, you will not survive this battle. Please, just give up and come with me." Gin said, with no kind of pleading tone in his voice. I guess he thought he wouldn't need it. I started to realize he may be right as I kept up my struggle to find some kind of opening and dodge his own sword. Suddenly, he was right behind me, before I could react, and his sword shot out stabbing my right shoulder instead of through my heart. I swore, flashing out of sight once more and I saw it, my oppurtunity; I fired an arrow, but Gin was quicker than I was, and his sword stuck into me once more. My arrow only glanced his shoulder, but it drew blood, and that was encouraging at the least.

"Miura!" Kurosaki yelled, and I noticed him and Uryu standing by the body of the Vice-Captain. I only got a split-second to acknowledge them before Gin tried to stick me with his sword again. I flashed up closer to him, blocking his sword with my own.

"I hope this hurts, you filthy excuse for a Soul Reaper!" I yelled, firing an arrow right into his face. The force of the arrow separated us, and I fell onto the ground. I looked around for Gin's body, but he was still upright. His face was covered in cuts, his smile was long gone, and I could see red eyes. I swore loudly, sure that shot would have killed him.

"Miura-san, I am extremely disappointed in you." He said, walking up to me and glaring at me. He pointed his sword at me, and in a flash, Kurosaki was next to me, blocking Gin's sword with his own, "Kurosaki. Long time no see." Gin dropped his sword, and Uryu appeared, quickly picking me up and running off with me on his shoulder.

"Uryu. What are you doing here? I wasn't done with that fight." I said, my head spinning as the scenery flew past me.

"You're done for now. Just relax, Ava." Uryu said, and I nodded, letting my eyes close and hope my head will stop spinning.

--

"Kelchblute. Somehow, I'm not surprised to be here." I said, looking around at the water scene then settling on the blue-black bird. The bird nodded, and I think if she were human, she would be smirking a bit, "Does this mean I can 'call myself a true Quincy'?"

"Not quite." She said. I sighed, folding my arms across my chest.

"When is that, because I'm not strong enough, and I'd like to get stronger."

"Is that all you want? To be stronger? To fight and win and fight again?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No. I want to be strong enough to stop the cycle." I answered.

"What will you do if you can't stop the cycle?"

"I will work to get stronger and find a way to break it."

"My, you are stubborn." I could almost see her smiling at this.

"Yep, it's a winner trait, don't you think?"

"If I were to give you the power to end the cycle, would you take it?"

"Weren't we just going over this? Of course I would!"

"What if the way to end the cycle was with Aizen? Would you still take it?"

"No."

"Why?" I paused for a second, trying to pinpoint the answer.

"Because, Aizen's way leads to destruction. He manipulates everything to fit his needs and when it doesn't, he destroys it. There has to be a different way to stop the fighting, a better way." I concluded. Kelchblute seemed to smile at this, nodding her head.

"So, you choose to fight against those that destroy all that hates to find peace?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Pretty much."

"Then why do you fight Hollows? Aren't they simply souls that hate?" I'm starting to get annoyed by this Zanpakuto.

"They are, but they are harming others. I can't sit and let them kill innocent people."

"So shouldn't you fight against yourself?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"You say I should kill myself because I'm protecting those that can't fight for themselves?"

"No, but you need to understand yourself."

"I think I've got that down pretty well." I said, and Kelchblute nodded.

"I will help when you need it."

"Thanks."

--

I opened my eyes again, and there was Uryu, Kurosaki, Orihime, Chad, and a black cat, but I didn't notice that until later. They were all leaned over, and when I blinked, they let out a collective sigh of relief and leaned away from me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were unconscious." Uryu said.

"I was talking to Kelchblute." I said, and Kurosaki at least nodded. I looked around, "Where's the Vice-Captain?"

"Who?" Kurosaki said,

"The dead guy." I said.

"There was nobody there except you and some person." Kurosaki said, examining my eyes, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He said, waving his hand across my face, and everyone started leaning over me again.

"I'm not going crazy, the Vice-Captain from the Second Division came and just stood over me. Then Gin came and stabbed him. I saw it!" I looked over to Uryu, "You must believe me!"

"All I saw was someone fighting you." Uryu said. I shook my head, trying to figure out what's going on, but it didn't make sense. He was right next to them! How could they not notice the dead man right next to them?

"I don't get it." I said. Then I had an idea. He had to be dead, or seriously injured. I got up, against the better judgement of the foursome, and ran to the Fourth Division.

--

He wasn't there. Apparently, he hadn't even checked in for his physical today, but one of the members of the Division said he saw him a little earlier today, trying to put last minute bets down. When I asked what they were for, he mumbled something about work and ran off. Strange kid.

I wandered around Seireitei until Vice-Captain Abarai nearly knocked me over.

"Ava! There you are. We've been looking for you all over!" He said.

"Well, here I am."

"Where have you been?"

"In a fight with Gin." I replied honestly. He gaped at me.

"Ichimaru Gin!?" I nodded, "Boy, you've got quite an imagination!" He yelled, slapping me on the back again.

"I'm not lying about that."

"There she is!" Someone yelled, and I turned toward them. It was the ugly pig! Finally, he can shed light on this. But before I could open my mouth and tell them he was supposed to be dead, members of the 2nd Division grabbed my wrists and I was being led to prison before I could say anything in my defense. Then I noticed the cuts on his face. Like the ones on Gin.

"Ava, what have you gotten into?"

"I'm not quite sure. Apparently alot more than I thought. He's got the cuts I inflicted on Gin."

"I think it'd be better for you if you keep your mouth shut." I don't get it. What's going on? If the pig-guy didn't die, who did? If he's got the cuts I gave Gin when I shot the arrow in his face and he's obviously not Gin, who is he really? Just then, the pig turned, giving me a grin. I swore under my breath.

* * *

Aletta: THAT'S IT! Sorry for leaving y'all on a cliffhanger, but at least I did that after my trip!

Artemis: She'll have the next chapter up soon, just you wait.

Aletta: REVIEW! Or I may be inclined to just leave it like this... HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT!?

Artemis:... Okay... Good night... **pulls Aletta away**


	16. Chapter 16

Aletta: Hi again, I'm better now. Mostly.

Artemis: Come on people.. you need to review!! **gets on knees and begs** PLEASE!!

Aletta: **pulls Artemis off her knees** No need to beg... It's shameful

Artemis: BUT IT'S SO QUIET HERE!!

Vervada: Like having you here could ever make it quiet.

Aletta: Ok, we're talking too much again. VERVADA!

Disclaimer: ... Yeah.

* * *

Jail was a nice quiet place to be in, but it was so ugly and grey, you really can't help but be upset for being stuck in here. If I have to stay in here much longer, I'm going to lose my mind. I've taken to talking to the guards, since I'm too much of a hazard to be in a cell with someone. From what they've told me, I tried to kill Vice-Captain Omaeda, by apparently catching him off guard and using Kidou to give him the cuts on his face. When they think I'm not listening, they talk about how much they expected me to be a Captain, how everyone's going to lose alot of money because I went insane.

"Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya!" The guards yelled, in the middle of their complaining and accounting how much money that they had lost.

"Good evening." The Captain said briskly and walked up to my cell. I lowered into a bow, greeting him, "Cut it out." He snapped. I straightened, giving the Captain a look.

"Nice to see you too." I grumbled, sitting on the bed, "What, did you lose money on me too?"

"I did not place any bets on you. What actually happened?" He said, "Kurosaki is telling me you thought you were fighting Gin."

"I was." I said, then fell back onto the bed, "I don't know what really happened. But the grin that Vice-Captain gave me, when I came into my cell, it felt like Gin was actually the one there. And I'm sure I saw him stab the real Omaeda." I looked over him, and he seemed to be deep in thought, "Do you believe me?"

"It would be foolish for me to take the word of one over many."

"But it would be more foolish not to take every story with a grain of salt." I replied.

"Miura-san, Vice-Captain Omaeda is the one with cuts on his face, there is no body to be found, and Gin has no way of returning to Seireirtei."

"I know. But Aizen was able to create a dead body once before, couldn't he have done it one more time?"

"What would he gain from that?"

"I don't know, he's causing alot of distractions, he's gotten a Soul Reaper alot of people here seem to think is going to take the place of the traitor captains into jail. Am I missing something else he could gain?" Hitsugaya was quiet, trying to find some reason not to believe me.

"You could be right, but that doesn't explain Vice-Captain Omaeda."

"He's in on it." I said quietly. This wasn't going to go over well. Hitsugaya stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair and grabbing the bars of the cell.

"How dare you speak of a ranking officer like that!" He yelled, and I could almost hear his spiky white hair crackling with his anger.

"It's the only explanation I have." I said, my voice still very quiet. I stared down at my feet, and a small smile spread on my lips as I just realized I had left my shoes at the grove.

"What are you smiling about?" Hitsugaya snapped at me.

"If you're not going to say anything nice, could you please leave?" I asked, glancing over at him. He glared back at me, but it didn't feel very threatening for long. I gave him a small smile, and kicked my feet up, resting them against a chair.

"I left my shoes at the grove I fought Gin at." I said, and Hitsugaya glanced over at my dirty bare feet.

"I could get you new shoes." He offered.

"I'd really like to have my old shoes back. I bought them in the Human World." I turned to face him, relaxing my face into a serious look, "Would you do me a favor and get them? I left them in a grove of Sakura trees."

"Anything specific about it?"

"The tree I left them in had a branch that made a great bench. It broke off almost exactly parallel to the ground from its branch on the far left. They should be on the ground somewhere near that, unless Kurosaki-kun or Uryu took them, then I don't know where they could be. Maybe they could come here, at least to give me back my shoes, if not to come and talk to me, because there is not alot to do here." I rambled, but Hitsugaya seemed to be listening up until I decided to shut up. I waited for him to say something, but he just stared at me.

"You..." He started, but seemed to decide against saying anything further, "I'll get your shoes for you."

"Thank you very much!" I said, and bowed to him. Okay, that was strange. No matter, if he's good for his word, which I'm pretty sure he is, I'm getting my shoes back, and he'll have to go to the scene of the crime. Maybe he'll find the body. And maybe Aizen would come in this cell and give me a backrub. Someone in the back of my head was betting the backrub's more likely right now. You're just being stupid, I said to the other person.

"What did you say to me?" One of the guards asked, peeking his head into my view. I swore under my breath. Well, there goes my credibility.

"Nothing." I mumbled, but the guard didn't really seem to care. All the better, I guess.

--

Hours passed by, or maybe they were minutes, until someone else came in and had a conversation with me. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked in and took his little wooden seat like some kind of aristocrat. A very strange looking aristocrat with a black and white face and a hat that makes me think it's on sideways. But, since the strange man was a captain, I didn't say anything.

"Good evening, Captain Kurotsuchi." I said, lowering myself into a bow. What did he want? Probably to research me, or demand what Urahara had done to his lackey. Maybe something else. That would surprise me.

"Yes, well, let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business." He said, "What did you discover in the human world?"

"Well, there was a Substitute Soul Reaper, a Quincy, and two humans with truly strange abilities. Oh, and a strange man with a green hat." I said, counting them off an imaginary list and counting them off on my fingers, leaving Urahara off the list.

"Miura-san, you have reached your shikai in the human world. The human world contains the least spirit particles of any world. Most average Soul Reapers can hardly use their Zanpakuto's shikai in the real world, let alone have the ability to discover it in such a barren place. Yet you have been in Seireitei for several years, completely unable to call your Zanpakuto, only to go to the human world and somehow discover it. How?"

"I don't remember. Something about the place." I replied honestly. I remembered my fight with the Arrancar, and Kelchblute had simply given her name, because I needed it.

"There must be something more to it. I would love to take you for research, but Yammamoto will not allow you to leave. I could try a few experiments here.." He said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. I inwardly cringed, experiments do not sound good.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, report to Captain-Commander Yammamoto immediately." A hell butterfly flew in, landing next to the Captain. Saved by the butterfly. Obviously, the Captain didn't agree with me, lamenting and groaning about having to deal with pains like Yammamoto. Something like that. Hey, I was just glad the Captain didn't get a chance to dissect me or something.

--

So what I've figured out of this ordeal is that Vice-Captain Omaeda is trying to shame me and get me kicked out of Soul Society, or into some kind of Soul Reaper jail for attacking a superior officer. Or he's trying to get the focus of the 13 Divisions on me. Or he was working on getting spies into the Captain system and it's really Gin that Aizen has disguised using his Zanpakuto's ability to look like Omaeda, and I had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and so Gin tried again to get me on his side.

The last one actually made some sense. Except for what Hitsugaya had told me. They would know if Gin was actually in Seireitei, and wouldn't Aizen disguise the cuts, to lessen suspicion? I'm sure Omaeda has gotten those cut healed, and someone might notice something different about his reaitsu, or his Gin-style grin. And I'm sure lots of people will be coming up to him, and someone close to him would notice a difference in his personality.

Okay, it's not that. He wanted to get attention, so either he was sure his disguise was foolproof or it's really Omaeda I had cut up. It makes sense for the dead man to be the fake. It didn't play a big part in the little drama. A simple doll could lean over me, and with a little ventriloquism, the rest could be managed. Butn then why would Omaeda fight me and let himself be cut up? All it looks like it's gotten him is five minutes of fame and me in a jail cell. And why would he be disguised as Gin? I would've fought the pig without any prompt like that.

I laid back on the bed, kicking my still bare feet in the air. Hitsugaya hasn't come back with my shoes yet. I will certainly miss those shoes; they were my favorite. I think dawn came sometime when I wasn't paying attention, the sun started streaming through the bars on my cell.

"Miura-san?" Someone asked, but I couldn't see the face, but I could recognize the voice. I got up from the bed and walked up to the bars separating me from the figure turning the corner.

"Uryu!" I said, and let out a sigh, "Where is everyone else?"

"They won't let no more than one person in the prisons at one time." Uryu said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. Kurosutchi wants to experiment on me, I have no shoes and I'm bored out of my mind." I noticed Uryu's jaw tighten when I said 'Kurotsuchi', and looked down at my feet, as if I was imagining the fact I had no shoes as well as fighting Gin.

"Where did your shoes go?"

"I took them off when I went to sit in the tree, and didn't get the time to put them back on. I'm guessing you or Kurosaki-kun didn't take them?"

"No. Do you want me to go get them?"

"That'd be nice. They should still be by the tree. You know where it is, right?"

"Of course." He paused, shifting on his feet like he wanted to leave right there, but had something else to say.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Uryu said after another pause.

"Yes." I said firmly, "Why would I lie? I don't get it, everyone seems to think I'm lying, but why would I make up such a ridiculous lie!?" I yelled, and my voice cracked at the last word.

"There is reason to believe that you have gone insane, believing that Omaeda was really Gin, and therefore attacking him." Uryu said quietly. I'm beginning to understand why Uryu came to tell me this.

"What about the part about him killing Omaeda? What do they have for that?" I said, angry tones creeping into my voice.

"Omaeda said that he was out drinking, and his friend passed out. He wandered off a bit to where you were and leaned over you, and when you kicked him, he passed out. Another one of Omaeda's friends took him back to Second Division." It made sense, but that just made me angrier. They seem to have this fixed up nicely. I sat back down and rubbed my temples.

"What's going to happen?" I said when I had calmed down enough.

"You will be sent to the Detention Unit of the Second Division." I curled my hands into fists, grinding my teeth together. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Uryu just as upset.

"I guess worse things could happen." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Uryu didn't look any better, "There's nothing you can do. Stop beating yourself up so much over this."

"But I should be able to do something!" He yelled, "You wouldn't attack someone unprovoked, and certainly not a superior."

"The best you can do right now is figure out what really happened, and get my shoes back." I said, attempting a smile. It must have worked, Uryu smiled back, and nodded, leaving to get my shoes, giving me time to think.

--

Detention Unit of the Second Division. Second Division. The Division Omaeda is from. Dentention Unit of Second Division. A building I'm sure he's been inside, to check up on the prisoners, if there are many. It seems like all the people that should be in there escaped and got to Hueco Mundo. If Omaeda is in on it, which I'm pretty sure he is, then he would have told Aizen about the place. Probably the people inside it too. Maybe this has little to nothing to do with me. Maybe Aizen was just looking for someone to get into the Detention Unit, someone just about nobody knew and he could make look like they're crazy and get them in. But then why not use Omaeda for this? Maybe Second Division officers don't get send here. Then why me? Obviously I wasn't going to help them.

Maybe he doesn't need your willing help, someone said in the back of my head, maybe he just needed someone he's met inside. I'm starting to dislike that voice in the back of my head. I laid down on the bed again.

Okay, maybe he doesn't need me specifically, then why did he wait to make me the crazy one? He's been in Hueco Mundo for long enough, he had plenty of chances to meet someone, and then send him off to the Dention unit. Why me?

He can't come to Seireitei. I kinda wanted to be able to crawl into my head and beat up whoever it was there. I didn't like how much sense it made, and how pessimistic it was being right now.

Then why not Kurumandani, the afro guy?

Maybe he tried, and it didn't work right. Maybe he couldn't get to the real world when he left.

"Hey." I called to one of the guards. He turned his head for a second to acknowledge I had said something, "Has Kuromandani gotten in any trouble lately?" I asked, trying to give a good description of him.

"Yeah, I heard he got in a fight with someone once he got back. No harm done, just some damages to pay." Another guard said, who I guess was able to peice him together from my description.

"Do you know who?" I could feel a little hope bubble up in my chest.

"Nope. Nobody important, at least." He shrugged, and I sighed.

"Thanks." I said, and settled back onto the bed.

--

My shoes finally returned! It was late in the afternoon, Hitsugaya came in and handed back my shoes, after having them run over by the guards and everything to check and make sure I hadn't hidden some way out in them.

"Thank you so much!" I cheered, bowing furiously and hugging the shoes to my chest, then putting them back onto my feet.

"Those things were not easy to find." He said, when I stopped thanking him, "I found the tree you talked about, but your shoes were way off from that location." He said, looking at the shoes, now on my feet.

"Thank you again for taking the time to find them." I said, unsure if I should be saying anything else to him. I glanced over, and he was smiling. It was a small smile, hardly noticeable. A personal smile, one nobody is meant to see.

"It was no problem. I assume Kurosaki and his friends have informed you on what's going on."

"Yeah." I said, staring at my shoes, "I'm guessing you think I'm insane." He didn't say anything, so in other words, yes, I think you're nuttier than peanut butter without the whole sticking-to-the-roof-of-your-mouth problem. Okay, I doubt the serious Captain would use the peanut butter reference, but if he was the kid he looked like, he would use something like that to describe me as crazy. The thought of the Captain sticking his tongue out at me, and calling me nutty was pretty entertaining, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya said, giving me a 'you are really losing it' kind of look.

"Nothing." I said, trying to stifle my laughter, but when I glanced up at the look he was giving me, the laughter spilled out again.

"Miura!" Hitsugaya barked at me, and I bit my lip to stop laughing, "No one will believe you if you keep laughing at nothing." I looked down at my shoes.

"I'm sorry." I said, and looked up, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Why would you say that?" He said, his voice a little edgy. Caught off-guard, I guess.

"You're still here."

"Captain-Commander believes you would have reached Captain rank when you returned to Soul Society."

"I heard people were expecting me to be a new captain."

"Yes..." He said, trailing off a bit and putting his head on his fist. I waited for a bit, giving him time to think.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Right. Captain-Commander also said you had acheived shikai."

"Yes."

"There was a cut on Omaeda, beside the ones on his face."

"On his shoulder. Yeah." I said, not mentioning that I had released a spiritual arrow and it hit his shoulder. I figure nobody needs to know that, and they would probably pin it down as my further insanity.

"The cut on his shoulder was deeper than the ones on his face." He said, and it seemed like he was just talking to himself, with me here to make him look sane.

"Well, he didn't have the chance to defend himself properly when I hit him in the shoulder. I was right in front of him, and he had time to acknowledge I was going to attack and prepare a defense." Hitsugaya nodded; he must have thought of the same thing, "So, is there a point to this conversation?"

"Omaeda said you used Kido." He said, kind ignoring my question.

"I'm really good with Kido. Top class." I said proudly, but Hitsugaya simply nodded.

"Why didn't you draw your Zanpakuto instead?" He asked, but I didn't answer. What should I say to explain all this, I pulled out my sword, then decided to use Kido? Not if I managed to get into his face. And what if I tell him the truth? He'll be a great testimony to your sanity, the voice in the back of my head said sarcastically. I'm starting to hate it even more when the voice is right.

"Miura-san. I'd like it if you answered the question." Hitsugaya said in a very bossy tone, a little icy even.

"Yes, I drew my sword." I said. Well, there goes the last shreds of my supposed sanity. I've drawn my sword when I used Kido, I fought Gin when I beat up Omaeda and I saw Gin kill a man when a man passed out drunk. I wonder if the Dentention Unit doubles as a psychiatric ward, or if there is a separate ward for insane Soul Reapers. I looked up to Hitsugaya. He was nodding, as if he agreed with me. I blinked a couple times.

"What is your Zanpakuto's ability?" I took a deep breath. I wonder if Uryu, or Kurosaki told him about me. If he's just asking me all this as a way of proving it for himself. Credibility. He nodded, as if I had answered, and stood up, "Thanks for all your help. I need to go, and you need your rest."

"I don't need any rest. I've been sitting in this cell for two days now!" I said, standing up and grabbing the bars.

"But I must leave now." He said, and left. I don't get the kid. It feels like he's got something he doesn't want to ask.

He doesn't want to find out that Aizen could really come back without them noticing. I hate it when the voice is right. I hate that I even have a pessimistic little voice in the back of my head right now, telling me all the stuff I don't want to acknowledge. I hate the fact Aizen has everyone thinking I'm crazy while I slowly go crazy in this little gray hole. I laid back on the bed, kicking at the dull gray wall. What can I do?

* * *

Aletta: OK!! Done for now.

Artemis: REVIEW!! pwetty please?


	17. Chapter 17

Aletta: Okay. Still in the jail cell with Ava.

Artemis: HI!! REVIEW!!

Vervada: You people are idiots. Give a little review, comment on the story. Not hard.

Aletta: ... Yeah. Vervada, do you work!

Disclaimer: ... (Aletta: SAY SOMETHING, DARNIT!) Something.

* * *

I guess I'm going to the Detention Unit in Second Division in two days, unless evidence can be brought that proves I am right. So, I can either prove Gin is able to come to Seireitei without every Soul Reaper here noticing, prove Omaeda is actually dead, or as Hitsugaya told them, that I didn't use Kido, but something else involving Kelchblute. The first two I have no way of proving, the last they wouldn't believe or allow me to prove, because that would involve me using my Zanpakuto, and if I got a weapon, I might use it against everyone and somehow get away.

Uryu, Kurosaki, Chad and Orihime have been trying to convince them that Kelchblute doubles as a Quincy bow and I will not try and escape to prove this. But I'm still considered insane, and their arguements toward the latter are shattered with a few simple questions.

"I'm sorry." Kurosaki said, when he came over to talk to me. His head was bowed, staring down at the ground.

"It's fine." I said, trying to appear optimistic. Kurosaki didn't seem to buy it.

"There should be some way to stop this."

"Well, have you tried strangling Omaeda until he confesses?" I said, still trying to keep up the light attitude. Kurosaki didn't respond, simply stared at the floor. Something tells me I shouldn't've said that, "That won't do any good other than get you stuck in the cell next to me." I added quickly, and Kurosaki curled his hands into fists.

"Well, if he confesses, it should get both of us out of trouble." Kurosaki reasoned.

"What if what he confesses to just somehow gets both of us in worse trouble?" Kurosaki sighed, and the tendons on his wrists stuck out, I tried to reach through the bars and touch his knee in an attempt to be comforting, and he jerked it away. I rested my chin on a cross bar, "I know it's frustrating, but you're not the one in the cell. You've done your best, I can't ask for more."

"But this isn't my best. I could kill Omaeda, but he'd still beat me."

"It's a battle of wits." I said, tapping my temple, "We just have to think of something he's missed." I sat down on the bed.

"Great." Kurosaki said, sighing, "Is it alright if I leave then?" I nodded.

"Thanks for your help." I said, and I thought I heard him snort, but his back was to me. Then Uryu walked in a few minutes later and sat down.

"Miura. You could use Ginto tubes. Show them you can use Wolke." Uryu whispered and slipped a few Ginto tubes to me, "I don't know what else to do." He said, somewhat louder.

"You tried your best." I said, loud enough for the guards to hear, "Have you tried telling them I am Soken's older sister?" I said, a little quieter.

"Yeah. There's no way to prove it though. It's just us."

"And who does Omaeda have backing him up? His drinking buddies."

"People saw them drinking earlier, and Captain Soi Fon reported that he was missing for the day, and also that it is her Vice-Captain." I swore, but the voice in my head told me the same thing, in a less specific manner.

"When?" I asked.

"Orihime will be coming in here later." Uryu said. I nodded, and left.

--

"Miura-san! I noticed Hitsugaya-kun has been coming over here a couple times." Orihime said in a tone similar to the one she uses when she tries to set me up with one of Kurosaki's friends. I nodded absentmindedly, "And he brought you shoes!" I nodded again. Orihime sat down onto the little chair.

"They were the shoes I bought in Karakura Town." I answered still absent-mindedly, "What is the point to this?" I said in a quieter voice.

"Oh my goodness!" Orihime suddenly yelled, and winked at me. I took this as my cue. I threw a Ginto tube out the window to the road yelling "Wolke". The tube exploded as the spirit particles inside expanded with a loud bang. A few guards had already gathered to the area, and I noticed the white haori of a captain flap into view, and it was Captain Hitsugaya.

"What has happened here?" He asked, and glanced around at the displaced earth and the silver Ginto tube in the center. He looked around, no doubt looking for Uryu to be nearby and explain Ginto to him, but he was nowhere to be found. I stuck my head out between the bars.

"Hey, over here. It was Wolke, Quincy ginto." I called down to them, waving an arm through the bar.

"Go find Ishida." Hitsugaya said, nodding toward a guard poking at the tube with his foot. The guard left without another word. Hitugaya walked into the the jail room, ignoring Orihime and standing facing me, "How were you able to use Quincy talismans?"

"I've been telling you people, I was a Quincy before I died."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Hitsugaya said, incredulous, "You are a Soul Reaper now, and Soul Reapers are unable to contol Quincy talismans." I sighed, and prayed in the back of my head that not all the Captains are this closed minded.

"Regular Soul Reapers can't use Ginto because they were just humans when they died. I was a Quincy when I died, so I can use Ginto." I explained slowly, and Hitsugaya was quiet for a while, trying to process this and make sense of it.

"Alright. What is the ability of your Zanpakuto?" Hitsugaya said slowly.

"It's my Quincy bow."

"I thought the Quincy's bow was generated from a bangle on their wrist."

"Mine isn't." Hitsugaya nodded.

"What happened?" He asked, and I described the events where Gin is Omaeda. Hitsugaya didn't say anything, listening intently and nodded when I had finished. I looked behind Hitsugaya and I realized Orihime was still here, and she was grinning for ear to ear.

"Hitsugaya-kun really likes you." Orihime whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The guard burst in, saving Hitsugaya further embarassment, "I found the Ryoka."

"I have a name, and I'd appreiciate you used it." Uryu snapped at the guard, who nodded, not really caring. He bowed to Captain Hitsugaya and left, "What did you bring me here for?" Uryu turned to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya glared down Uryu. Of course Uryu would know what's going on, because how else could I have gotten my hands on Ginto tubes?

"I would like to see some of your Ginto tubes." He ordered, and Uryu reached into the belt of his outfit and pulled out some silver tubes and gave them to Hitsugaya. I have no idea what that proved, maybe just that Uryu has Ginto tubes as well.

"What do you want with them?" Uryu asked.

"Miura-san has claimed that she has used the Quincy method Wolke. Is it possible for a Soul Reaper to use it?" HItsugaya said. So that's what he's getting to. He wants to disprove that normal Soul Reapers can use it, and therefore I am a Quincy. Uryu's plan might actually work.

Then Omaeda will just change his story. Stupid voice, give me a chance to feel hopeful for once.

"It's not possible for a normal Soul Reaper to use Ginto tubes. You're free to prove me wrong." Uryu said, and Hitsugaya toyed with the tubes in his hands, weighing them in his hands.

"What do I do?" Hitsugaya asked, staring at the tubes.

"Fill the tube with spirit particles, then throw it and call 'Wolke' " Uryu explained, and I saw a smug expression hiding in his features. Hitsugaya was glaring at the tubes, trying to fill it with concentration alone. He stopped when it looked like his eyes would pop out of his head, and threw it out the door.

"Wolke!" He yelled. Nothing happened. Uryu's smug look got to be too much for him, and spread across his face in a smug little grin, but pushed up his glasses, and the grin was gone. Hitsugaya turned to Uryu, and glanced over at me.

"You're welcome to try again." Uryu said, and Hitsugaya glared at him. I glanced around, Orihime was still here, still grinning, and I glanced away before she could say something potentially embarassing to me.

"Thank you. I will be talking to you later." Hitsugaya said, still glaring, and flashed out of the room.

"Did you see that?" Orihime said, looking at Uryu and me, "Hitsugaya-kun was really mad at you, Ishida-kun!"

"Yes, I noticed him glaring at Uryu. What does that mean?" I turned to Orihime. She shrugged.

"It must mean something." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's helpful." Uryu said sarcastically. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Aletta: Okay. Yeah. Not my best chapter.

Vervada: You could say that again! It made NO sense at all!

Aletta: ... **growl**

Artemis: REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Aletta: Okay. I'm still trying to get my brain to work from Ohio, so I apologize.

Artemis: REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Why do I need this again?

* * *

A few days after the small fiasco involving a Ginto tube and Wolke, I was allowed out of my cell to demonstrate for the members of 13 Divisions. I was given back my Zanpakuto when I entered the captain's meeting room. All the current captains were there, watching me, waiting for me to suddenly start using my Zanpakuto to somehow escape.

"Suspect Miura Ava, would you demonstrate for us the abilities of your Zanpakuto?" The Captain-Commander said, his voice booming in my ears. I nodded, slamming the blade into the wood and calling out my Zanpakuto's name. The second blade slid out noiselessly, and I pulled the other end from the wood.

"Is that all?" Captain Mayuri said, idly scratching the side of his face. I glanced over at the captain, pulling back an arrow and released it an inch from his head without so much as a second thought. The arrow dispersed into the woodwork and Mayuri looked furious. I smiled inwardly, "How dare you attack me like that!?" He yelled, standing up, only to be restrained by Captain Ukitake.

"That is an interesting ability." Captain Ukitake said, pushing Captain Mayuri back into his seat, "Ice-type, I'm assuming?"

"No. It's not ice arrows I'm pulling. It's compressed spirit particles." I answered, lowering my bow and sticking it back into the wood floor and stepping away.

"You have informed Captain Hitsugaya that it was using this method that you attacked Vice-Captain Omaeda?" Captain-Commander Yammamoto said. I nodded again.

"This doesn't prove anything." Captain Mayuri said.

"It proves Vice-Captain Omaeda is not telling the entire truth." Captain Hitsugaya said, with an almost growling tone to it.

"Vice-Captain Omaeda may not have been sure of what he had seen at the time." Captain Unohana said.

"Kido certainly makes alot more sense than a spirit bow!" Captain Amagai cut in, nodding. A couple other Captains nodded as well, and Captain Kyokaru stood up, calling attention to him.

"Alright. Since we already have Miura-san out of her cell, I believe we should give her the oppurtunity to describe the events through her eyes." He said, and the Captain-Commander agreed, nodding his head.

"Someone take her Zanpakuto." Captain-Commander said, motioning for someone to take my Zanpakuto again.

"Miura-san, could you please tell us what had happened?" Captain Kyokaru asked, nodding at me.

I told them everything I could think of, I told them what Gin/Omaeda said, what Omaeda/Drunk guy said, with a few interruptions regarding details and small arguements on how what the people have said could possibly fit in with Omaeda's story. I told them as much as I could remember of the fight with Gin/Omaeda, but it was a big blur.

"Then how come she has no wounds?" Captain Zaraki said, glancing at my lack of injuries as I told them about Gin hitting me in the shoulder.

"Orihime-san healed me. She, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and Uryu found me here a few minutes after the fight started." I noticed Captain Kyokaru glance over at Captain Hitsugaya after I said this, but I couldn't see why. Hitsugaya's face seemed unreadable, all I got was a look of concentration.

"Has anyone questioned the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends of these events?" The Captain-Commander asked.

"I have. They all saw Miura-san fighting Omaeda, but the weapon he was using was not his Zanpakuto, but a katana, they said. They had not seen anyone else involved in the fight or in the area." Hitsugaya said, "They also said that Miura-san used her Zanpakuto, in the form of a spiritual bow."

"Is there anything else you have to say in your defense, Suspect Miura?" The Captain-Commander boomed at me.

"A few things actually. I know what I saw, and I know you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. But I think that is the point. I have reason to believe Aizen wants to get me into the Detention Unit. I don't know if Gin is really Omaeda now, or if Omaeda was really in on it," A low growl went through the room. I could almost feel the cuts from their sharp glares. I swallowed, "But something isn't right. I'm not insane, I wouldn't attack an officer unprovoked like you may think. And I certainly wouldn't tell you such an outrageous lie. I know this isn't something you want to hear, but not listening to me is what Aizen wants."

"What do you believe will happen? You'll be in the Detention Unit! You can't get out of there!" Captain Soifon said, fighting to keep her cool appearance.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll kill me and put one of his lackeys in my place."

"How do we know you aren't one of his lackeys?" Soifon said, glaring holes straight through my head and the wall behind my head.

"Because I'm not!" I turned to face Soifon, my insides shaking at her fierce look, but remaining calm as I glared back, "How do I prove I'm not?"

"Die." Soifon whispered, too low for anyone to hear, but I just barely caught it.A shiver ran up my spine.

"Yare, yare!" Captain Kyokaru said, "No need to be so cold to one another. Now, Miura-san, why would you believe this?"

"It's the only explanation that fit. Why else would this happen?" I said.

"Is that all?" The Captain-Commander said, and I nodded. The guards came and held my hands behind my back and led me out of the room. Back to the cell with me.

* * *

Aletta: OKAY. My brain's still trying to get all the dust out and such. Wintervines, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Artemis: Review!! Tell us who you really think should be with Ava!

Aletta: And I'll allow Uryu, if you can back it up. Amuse me.

Artemis: NIGHT!!


	19. Chapter 19

Artemis: HI! So...

Aletta: Review!!

Disclaimer: Aletta, can we please just STOP these? There is no point now.

Aletta:... Fine.

* * *

Being in a cell is still an unpleasant place to be in. In fact, now I want people to come in to talk to distract me. But the only people coming in my cell are Orihime, Kurosaki, Sado and Uryu. Hitsugaya hasn't come in since I went into that meeting. Orihime says he's been working hard to clear my name, and he's afraid of disappointing me or some other mess of notions based on the idea Captain Hitsugaya is in love with me. I think it's because they're deliberating on my execution date, so to speak. It should be a tough decision, if they want to believe Aizen could be messing with their heads once more.

"Miura-san?" Uryu said, bringing me back to Earth.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It'll be alright." Uryu said, "I promise."

"On the pride of the Quincy, right? What good is that right now?" I snapped. Uryu looked down, "Sorry."

"As the last Quincy, it is my duty to carry on our justice. By swearing on my pride, I am making it a part of that duty to my ancestors." Uryu looked up at me, "I know you're going through alot right now. But I swear as the last Quincy, I will stop this." I looked down at my shoes.

"Thanks." I said down to my shoes. Not like it's going to do much good for me now. The die have been cast, all we can do is wait for them to stop moving and for my answer to be given already. To send me off to the Detention Unit. To let me be killed by Omaeda, or Gin or someone else entirely. Or maybe they'll let me go, and someone else will have to go insane and end up in the Detention Unit. Maybe Aizen will find someone more believable as a crazy person.

"Miura-san." Uryu said again. Right, he's still here.

"Sorry. So..."

"You know, it's really annoying how you're apologizing for everything."

"What else should I say?"

"I don't know. Anything different would be a welcome change right now." Uryu said, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Why do you always push your glasses up your nose like that?"

"Because that's what I do." Uryu said, tapping his glasses up again.

"Yeah, that makes alot of sense." I said sarcastically, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature."

"Why do you have to act so mature? You're in high school. Act like it every once in a while."

"You're over a hundred. Why do you act so immature?"

"I forget." I said, resting my chin on the crossbar.

"Well, I need to go. I'll see you later." Uryu said after a while, getting up from his chair.

--

If I had to choose between staying in jail while people pretty much decide whether or not I should live, and jumping off another bridge, I'd pick the bridge right now. I wonder what will happen to me when I die as a Soul Reaper? Because I've already died once. Do I just become another Soul Reaper? Will I look like I do now? Or do I go somewhere else? Will it just be a sort of blackness, being nowhere and everywhere at once? Or is there another place like Soul Society that I go to? So many questions, no way to answer them just yet. I kicked my feet into the air, trying to scrape my soles against the ceiling and see if I can walk on the ceiling. Nope, can't do that.

"Miura-san." Someone said. It didn't sound like Uryu, Sado or Kurosaki. Did Urahara come here? How kind of him, "Miura, answer me!"

"Hi." I said to the cieling. That doesn't sound like Urahara, "Who are you?"

"That is no way to speak to me!" He said indignantly. Oh, now I know who it is.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun. Sorry. Captain Hitsugaya." I said, and rolled off the bed to bow to him, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"You said Gin opened his eyes?" He asked.

"Yes. What, don't tell me it's physically impossible for Gin to open his eyes or something."

"It's possible. What color eyes did he have?"

"Um..." I scratched my head, "They were brownish, but they had red in them." Hitsugaya nodded, and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"We're leaving." He opened a door and took out my Zanpakuto and handed me some Ginto tubes.

"Whoa." I said, holding on the door Hitsugaya just unlocked, "What about the guards? My sentence? The fact you're a captain and will get in some serious trouble for this?"

"The guards are unconscious, Captain-Commander Yammamoto's mind has been made up, and I'm willing to take that risk." Hitsugaya said and handed over my Zanpakuto, "Quickly." He said, and ran out of the room, with me close behind.

--

We ran through the woods, pausing at a grove of trees owned by the Kuchiki clan. Hitsugaya seemed to either be looking for something or someone or waiting for someone to find us. He kept jumping at every sound, his hand constantly at his Zanpakuto.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" I asked. Histugaya spun around, seeming extremely suprised to still see me.

"Just for whoever is setting you up." Hitsugaya said, and ran into the grove again.

"So you believe me?" I said when he stopped again.

"If I didn't believe you, you would be in the Detention Cell right now."

"That's true. So, who are your suspects?"

"I'm not sure." I stopped, "What?"

"How do I know it's not you setting me up?" I said, reaching for my Zanpakuto.

"I just saved you from the Detention Unit, and who knows what else." He snapped, tightening his hand on his sword.

"All the more reason to suspect you." I said, gripping my sword.

"Miura-san, this is not the time or place." I pulled my Zanpakuto out of its sheath and stuck it into the ground.

"When is? After you kill me? Or are you going to force me to go to Hueco Mundo?" I glared.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to kill you or take you to Hueco Mundo." Hitsugaya was trying to be comforting, taking his hand off his sword and holding them up, talking like I was a wild animal and he was trying to get me to eat out of his hand.

"How can I trust you?"

"How am I supposed to prove that to you?" He said. He had a point.

"What was your plan? Answer honestly, and maybe you'll gain some trust."

"I...I planned to keep a little distance. If someone is trying to get you into the Detention Unit on purpose, he'll come and find you and make sure you made it in there."

"Then you'll come back to me and catch the guy. How do you know it couldn't be a captain?"

"It's not one of the captains." He growled.

"Okay. It's not a captain." I said, holding up my own hands and pulling my Zanpakuto out of the ground and sheathing it, "I'll just go now." I said, winking, and head out to into the grove. I'm still not sure about this plan, but if it doesn't work out like he wants, I can still find a way out. At least I'm out of the cell. Just not out of the woods.

* * *

Aletta: OKAY! Still dusting up there, but not too bad, right?

Artemis: RIGHT! Oh, and REVIEW!! G'night!!


	20. Chapter 20

Artemis: HI! REVIEW!

Aletta: I'd like to know exactly how badly I suck

Artemis: YOU DON'T SUCK! How could you think such a thing!

Aletta: Writer's angst. BACK TO THE STORY!!

* * *

Oddly enough, right now, wandering through a grove waiting for someone to pop out and either kill me, take me to Hueco Mundo or to the Detention Unit; right now, this is the best time I've had since coming back to Soul Society. It may be because this is the first taste of fresh air in a ridiculously long time, or just the feeling that finally something's going to get done. The bad guy's gonna come and I can finally beat him into a fine dust. Sure, it's just more waiting right now, but it's for a definite thing, and that's why it feels so great.

Speak of the bad-looking guy. I almost run headlong into Vice-Captain pig-face Omaeda. I skid to a stop, and he just stands there.

"Miura Ava?" He said.

"What's it to you?"

"Good, I found you. So nice of you to break out on your own and make everything easier for me." I reached for my Zanpakuto, and Omaeda mirrored me, "Please don't make this too hard for yourself." Omaeda said, and pulled his sword out of his sheath and ran at me. I pulled out my own sword and dodged his attack.

"So, are you going to kill me?" I asked, blocking his sword, while he flashed out of sight and tried to cut me from the back.

"That is the general plan, yes." He said. I called out Kelchblute, sending a arrows at him. He easily dodged them, and flashed out of my sight again.

"Hitsugaya, help would be appreciated." I mumbled, ducking just in time before Omaeda's sword sliced my head off. I swung my sword at Omaeda's midsection, resulting in a nice deep cut in his side.

"Oh, him? He won't be coming here to help any time soon." He said, trying again to slice my head off, and I swung my sword again, but connected with air. I glance around and felt his sword hit my back for a split second before I got out of the way. I swore, he's getting better. Alright, Hitsugaya isn't coming any time soon, I'm on my own. I can do this. He swung his sword at me again and I blocked and released an arrow at his head. It nicked his cheek and I swung at him again, hoping to slice his head off.

"Shoot to death, Shinso." I swore really loud when I heard that, and I flashed out of the way of the blade coming my direction. I blinked, and there was Gin again. A steady stream of profanities were coming from my mouth at this time. Gin was grinning widely, and his sword shot out again, I didn't even have time to acknowledge it spearing me in the midsection. I shot an arrow along the sword, right to his head. Miss.

His sword shot out again, spearing me in the chest. I didn't get the time to retaliate before I felt my body giving up on me. I shut my eyes and fell to my knees.

--

"Kelchblute!" I yelled, walking around on the waterworld, "Kelchblute!" My voice broke on the last syllable.

"Right here." She said, and I whipped around to see Kelchblute right behind me. She seemed tired- that term seemed to fit best- from when I last saw her. Her eyes were more a blackish color, like the blood had dried, and her feathers seemed more ruffled than normal.

"I need your help."

"I know." She said, "Just realize, you have one chance. One arrow to release." I nodded, "It's good to see you."

"Same here. Now, I better go before Gin kills me."

--

"Miura-san. I thought I'd just remind you of Ulquiorra's offer, and my own, before you die." Gin said, leaning over me when I opened my eyes. I jerked my sword up at him, but he was gone before the sword moved an inch.

"I have a question. Why did you join Aizen's little group?" I asked, tilting my head to one side, flashing randomly around Gin so he can't hit me.

"It's quite simple." He began, but I didn't really care. He had left himself open. I pulled the arrow back, calling to Kelchblute, and the spirit particles in the trees, the grass all around me, went into the arrow, tightening into the shape, and turning the arrow white, and growing slightly. I released the arrow when it began to burn my fingertips, and I felt a part of me go with the arrow. My anger, the frustration of being stuck in a cell because of him, that's what I released with that arrow. It flew into Gin's chest, burning its way through his ribs. He stared at the arrow dumbly, trying to process what's going on.

"What..." He said, and fell backward. Just then, the sky tore open for a split second, and accepted Gin's body into the blackness before closing up on itself.

"Final Form, Roseneibisch Blute. Usually known to you as Bankai." I said, and collapsed onto the ground.

It took me a really long time to realize Gin was probably dead. Most of me figured I had actually died and just imagined his death to give my soul its final peace or something. Even when I look back to this event, I'm pretty sure he's still in Hueco Mundo, waiting for his next chance to kick my butt. But he was gone for now, that's what finally got through my head. I got up, my head spinning, and stumbled to find Hitsugaya.

--

"Hitsugaya-kun!" I yelled into the grove. It seemed so much bigger than before. I keep going in one direction, and the veiw doesn't change. It's like a giant labrinyth. My legs are getting tired. I've seen that tree before, and I've been walking in a straight line for a really long time now. I needed to rest, I thought as I slumped against a tree and onto the ground and let the world go black around me.

--

"Kelchblute?" I asked, wandering the world inside my head. I feel like I'd just done this already. I started yelling her name, spinning around on my heel every minute or so, expecting her to be right behind me, "Kelchblute!"

"It's just Blute now." She said, tilting her head to one side, her vine tail circling the ground she stood on, "Is he dead?"

"Who?" I said, struggling to remember anything of the day.

"Ichimaru Gin. Did you kill him?" I glanced at her tail, it had bloomed into a Hibiscus flower, red, violet and orange mixed onto the petals of the flower . But already, the flower was dying, curling in on itself into a cocoon.

"I... don't know." I said, staring at the flower. It was beautiful, almost unreal, like an artist had created the flower and mixed the colors and skillfully placed each line of color onto the petals, carefully choosing each little dot of color, "Why am I here?"

"You're dying. Again." Blute said rather dryly, "Just hope someone comes and doesn't want to kill you."

"Fun." I said sarcastically. I took a deep breath, and it hurt, to my surprise. I coughed, and the water was tinted red. I glanced up, "You weren't kidding!"

"Do I kid?" Blute said, tilting her head to one side.

"I was kind of hoping you were." I said, sitting down on top of the water.

"Don't think about it. That was the purpose for you coming here." Blute said, shifting her feathers, "To escape."

"Well, what now?" I said, dipping my hand into the cool water.

"If you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them."

"Hmmm...What happens after I've taken my one shot?"

"You lose your Quincy abilities. A normal Quincy would not be able to retain their abilites after using Final Form, and therefore reduced to a normal human soul. Because of your Soul Reaper abilities meshing with your Quincy abilities, you will still be able to use Kido and I will be available for your help as a sword. Does this make sense to you?"

"I think so. So it'll just be like before I came to Karakura town?"

"Yes." Blute tilted her head up, "Something is happening."

"Someone found me?"

"I'm not sure." She said, "We will find out soon."

* * *

Aletta: CLIFFHANGER!! XD I'm hyper!!

Artemis: **screaming about a decibel louder than Aletta** WEEEEEEEEEEE!! **runs around, ridiculously hyper**

Vervada: I am terrified...

Aletta: REVIEW!!


	21. Chapter 21

Aletta: Okay. Hyper time is gone, somewhat.

Artemis: REVIEW!!

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was still in the grove, and it was late at night. The moon shone a small amount of light to see the vague shape of trees around me. I didn't see anyone near me, but suddenly I felt reaitsu, and it was fairly close to me. I summoned the energy to shout, hoping to catch their attention. As soon as the sound escaped my mouth, a cough followed it, and I tasted blood. Maybe I came back here to finally die. What a shame it would be for someone to appear simply to watch me die. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Miura-san?" Someone said. It's the person I sensed earlier, "Miura-san, 4th Division is on its way. Miura-san, stay with me."

"Call me Ava." I croaked. No sense in being unfriendly with someone who's going to watch you die. I heard the incantations for a healing spell, and bandages being wrapped around my waist, "Hey, watch it." I said, trying to move away from the stranger's hands.

"Don't make me bind you. Just lie still." He ordered, carefully but firmly holding my arms down until I stopped squirming. I blearily realized the other person was a guy. Well, Orihime wants me to be with a guy. I wonder if this counts in her book. My eyes were getting heavy, maybe I should just sleep right now. It'd be easier than the constant stinging of these cuts, being cleaned by the stranger, and the feeling of someone sitting on my chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Get off." I groaned, thinking he was sitting on my chest.

"Ava.. They're almost here. Just concentrate." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, considering I didn't know who it was. How rude of me.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Who else would it be?"

"I was yelling your name, and you didn't show." I said. It was a little easier to talk, until I thought about it. I coughed, and the taste of blood was back in my mouth. He put a hand on my shoulder, like keeping me on the ground was the best thing for me when I was coughing.

"I couldn't find you. There was a barrier around the area you were in." He explained, "What happened?"

"Gin attacked again. He was disguised as Omaeda." Hitsugaya nodded, "I think I killed him." Hitsugaya's blinked, and didn't say anything for a long time.

"What makes you think that?" He said eventually.

"Um, I shot him through the chest with what you could consider a Bankai. Quincy Final Form, extremely powerful. He fell through to Hueco Mundo, so I can't be sure." Hitsugaya was quiet again. I'm sure this is alot for him to digest.

I looked around, the sun was starting to shine through the trees. The trees hadn't seemed to change. I glanced down at the bandage wrapped around me, and as a reaction to the sight, I felt a burning in my chest. I ground my teeth together, and glanced up at Hitsugaya. He seemed genuinely concerned, and I think he's also a little proud of me.

"You did place a bet on me." I said, grinning a bit. Hitsugaya turned a little red.

"I did not!" He snapped, glaring at me. My grin just got even bigger.

"Where did you think I would be placed?"

"I just said, I did not place any bet on you!" He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I bet it was 5th Division. You know, there are rumors you and Hinamori-san have a thing going. It would also explain why you hang around me so much. You want to make sure she has a good Captain." Hitsugaya just got redder.

"Why would you think Momo and I are romantically involved?"

"Well, for one thing, you just called her Momo. For another, you haven't tried to prove me wrong."

"Momo is my close friend. I have no kind of feelings for her, other than as my friend and comrade."

"Okay. So, where did you bet I'd be in?" Just then, branches snapped, and 4th Division officers came. Hitsugaya stood up, out of the way of a stretcher and two officers picking me up and placing me on it.

"Just concentrate on getting better." Hitsugaya said, and turned to Captain Unohana.

"Hey," I said as loudly as I could. Hitsugaya turned around, "You still didn't answer my question." I saw a small smile curling up on his lips, the smile I saw when he came to my cell that one time. His private smile, except this time, he shared it with me. I couldn't help but grin back.

--

The minute I reached the hospital, people were crowding around me, asking what had happened, and in the crowd, Orihime managed to elbow through and make her way to my side.

"Miura-san! Are you alright?" She asked, and someone bumped her, knocking her face until it was inches away from my own.

"Everyone!" Vice-Captain Isane yelled, "The limit is five visitors. Those of you trying to get details about Gin's death are to leave immediately." A few people left out of the room, "Now!" She yelled fiercely, and the crowd shoved its way out of the door. The only people left were Orihime, Uryu, Kurosaki, and Chad. Vice-Captain Isane stood at the doorway for a moment, content the number of people is under the limit, and left.

"I'm fine." I said, "So, did Captain Hitsugaya tell you the story?"

"He told us you may or may not have killed Gin." Kurosaki cut in, "Way to go." He said, grinning.

"He also said you used Quincy Final Form." Uryu said.

"Yeah. I can't use my Quincy abilities for a while." I said. Uryu nodded, he figured as much.

"What does that mean?" Kurosaki asked, glancing between Uryu and me.

"It means I'm just a Soul Reaper for now." I shrugged, "How are you guys?"

"Forget us. What happened between you and Hitsugaya?" Orihime said, leaning over the bed at me.

"Orihime, maybe you should leave that for another time." Uryu said, giving Orihime a look, and she pouted, but didn't push the subject further. I glanced at Uryu, giving him a mental 'Thank you'.

"So, what's new?" I asked.

"We're leaving for a few weeks, to finish up our finals." Uryu said. I nodded.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Uryu said. My mouth fell open, and before I could complain or anything, "You're out of trouble, and the sooner we can finish up the tests, the better. We'll be back." Uryu assured me. I made a face, and Uryu stuck the tip of his tongue out at me, so fast nobody else could have seen it except me. I grinned, and laughed a little. Finally acting his age.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Orihime asked.

"I'll live. I spent a decade here, I have friends beside you all." I said, still grinning.

"Then I think we should go." Kurosaki said, pulling Orihime by an arm out the room. Chad put down a little boquet of wildflowers into a vase.

"Orihime said I should give you these." He said, and Orihime pouted more.

"You shouldn't tell her that!" Orihime whined, but I just grinned.

"Thanks Chad." I said. Chad nodded, and left the room, followed by Kurosaki and Orihime. I turned to Uryu.

"You know when you'll get your Quincy powers back?" Uryu asked. I shrugged.

"Only Kelchblute, now Blute, knows."

"Sorry I wasn't there."

"Hey, if I had known Hitsugaya-kun was going to break me out of the cell and use me as bait for Gin or some Heuco Mundo spy, I would've certainly told you." I said, with some sarcasm at the end, "I'm glad though, that you saved the breaking out for the Captain. I'm sure he's in alot less trouble than if you had broken me out." Uryu nodded.

"Still. I couldn't protect you."

"I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you? I took on Gin, twice, and lived to tell the tale."

"The first time was with our help. The second time, you nearly died." Uryu said smugly. I made a face at him, but he was all seriousness now, "You need to be more careful."

"Please don't start thinking you can act like my father. And I'm still alive. See?" I said, spreading my arms as a way of showing my live self. Uryu softly poked my bandaged stomach, and I cringed, "That hurt." I growled.

"Sorry." He said, and there was a knock at the door, and Orihime's head appeared from the crack at the door. She was furiously motioning for Uryu to come out of the room. I had a few ideas what she had in mind and who with. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you later." I said, and Uryu nodded, and kissed the top of my head. I have a feeling someone saw it, and my only hope is that it's whoever Orihime is trying to set me up with before she goes.

Just then, I caught a glimpse of a bald head coming through the door and a few wilting flowers in his hands. It could have been worse, I guess. Behind Ikkaku, Yumichika walked in, with a much lovelier single orchid in his hand. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, they were still here.

"You are quite an average girl." Yumichika said, seeming disappointed. Too bad I was bedridden, he'd be in serious trouble. I ground my teeth together.

"Hey, if she can beat Ichimaru Gin, she's alright in my book. Madarame Ikkaku."

"Ayasegawa Yumichika."

"Miura Ava." I said, beginning a probably long a torturous conversation with a narcissist and a man who'd love the chance to beat me up- once I'm better, of course. I closed my eyes again, and whispered dire threats to Orihime and Kurosaki, vowing to get back at them.

* * *

Aletta: Hi. That better for you all? I think it's longer than previous chapters. I noticed that before I had reached 3 thousand some words, and when I got back into writing after Ohio, they were around 1 thousand. Hopefully, I'm back into my long-winded chapters now.

Artemis: REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Aletta: Okay. Now I intend to slow down and work on a relationship for Ava. Because stories bore me when there's no romance to it.

Artemis: REVIEW!

* * *

"Yes... You're quite lovely..." I mumbled. An hour with Yumichika, you'd think he'd get bored picking out his features and hearing me compliment them. Time to go now. Actually, time to go was 55 minutes ago, but he won't leave, "I'm sorry. It's quite late, and there are other things I need to do." Yumichika blinked, glancing out the window.

"But..." He said, looking confused. I tried to get up, ready to push him out the door in necessary.

"Yumichika-kun, could I have a word with Miura-san?" Someone said. I glanced at the door, and leaning against the frame was Captain Kyokaru, with a bottle of sake in his fist. Yumichika nodded and was out of the room in a flash.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Don't thank me just yet, Miura-san." Kyokaru said, wagging a finger in my face, "And you should be resting." He pressed the finger he was just wagging against my shoulder back down onto the headboard of the bed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Just to keep you updated. As soon as you are well enough, you are summoned for the Captain Proficiency Test. Do you have any objections?" He said. I took a deep breath. I knew it was coming, I just hoped it wouldn't.

"Yes. I cannot obtain Bankai at the moment." I said, "I guess I won't be taking that test any time soon."

"Why?"

"Do you understand the Quincy Final Form?" Kyokaru nodded, "It's like my Bankai." Kyokaru continued to nod, and I'm starting to think he has no idea what I'm talking about. Either that, or he's thinking, and his head just bobs alot when he thinks.

"Would you like some sake?" He said, thrusting the bottle in his hand toward me and sitting down on the edge of the bed. I looked at the bottle, weighing to consequences, and took a little swig from the bottle. I coughed as the liquid turned my stomach a little. It's been a while since I've drank alcohol, but I glanced over at Kyokaru was smiling, patting my arm as a friendly gesture, "It been a while?" He said, and took a drink from the bottle and held it out in front of me.

"A very long while. Where did you get this?" I asked, taking the bottle again and taking a slightly larger swig from it. Kyokaru put a finger to his lips, making a shushing noise.

"It's a secret. If I tell you, my Nanao-chan will find out and will take it from me." Kyokaru whispered, "But don't think too harshly of her. She is a wonderful woman, and the best Vice-Captain I could ask for." He smiled a bit, and drank from the sake bottle again.

"Excuse me for being rude, but why are you still here?" A sneaking suspicion is telling me that Orihime didn't just send Yumichika and Ikkaku at me.

"I can't sit here and be friendly and drink with a nice young lady?"

"Not when there's the possibly you're doing it under the insistence of Orihime Inoue." I said, then quickly added, "Not that I don't enjoy drinking sake with you, I just don't want the wrong impression here."

"Miura-san, there is nothing to worry about. Orihime-san didn't bring me here. I came of my own accord, and I am a one-woman man now." Kyokaru said, with a friendly smile. I took another drink from his sake bottle.

"May I ask who the one woman is?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I realized who it was.

"My Nanao-chan." He said, a goofy smile on his face. It was quite cute, actually, but I think it's more from the sake than the thought of Vice-Captain Ise. Or maybe it was Ise, because he realized he was smiling, and started blushing, "I would rather you didn't tell anyone."

"Why?" Again, the answer came right after I had asked.

"It's more for Nanao's sake. She doesn't want anyone to know." He said, and I nodded.

"Your secret's safe with me." I said, and took another sip. The room was starting to spin, and there was a buzzing in my head, not completely unpleasant. And here all this time I thought alcohol was bad.

"I should be going." Kyokaru said, getting off the bed.

"Thanks again for coming. You'll be sure to tell the Captain-Commander?" Kyokaru nodded.

"One more thing. Be nice to Hitsugaya-kun." He said, and left out the door, shutting the door with a soft click.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but he was already gone. Okay, that was weird. But who cares, I finally get time to myself. I curled up in the blankets and tried to get a little sleep.

--

"Miura-san. Time to wake up." Someone sang into my ear. I swatted the area next to the ear, connecting with someone's head with a satisfying smack, "Miura-san, wake up already!" Someone else yelled, yanking the sheets off the bed. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Orihime nursing a bump on her head, Kurosaki standing over her, Uryu and Chad standing at the foot of the bed, calmly watching the events unfold in front of them.

"Good morning." Chad said. I scowled, rubbing my eyes. I didn't drink alot, but my head feels like it's being squished together.

"Sorry Orihime-san." I mumbled.

"It's no big deal, Miura-san. No harm done." Orihime said, smiling. Kurosaki looked like he wanted to say something, but then shut his mouth. Well, at least he's being protective.

"So what brings you all here?"

"Just saying goodbye for now." Uryu said. I nodded, right, they have to go and take their tests. I moved up to a sitting position.

"Well, goodbye for now, then. See you in a few weeks, I guess." I said. Orihime wrapped her arms around me.

"Miura-san, I am going to miss you sooooooo much." She said, squeezing me tight and painfully pulling at my wounds.

"Ow. Orihime-san, you need to stop. That hurts." Orihime quickly let go of me, apologizing serveral times in a few moments, "It's okay. Simple mistake. Anything else?"

"Just remember to come back sometime." Uryu said. I nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." I yelled, and Captain Zaraki walked through the door, his sword out of its sheath and resting on his shoulder. Kurosaki tensed up, getting ready to run away, I'm sure, "I was talking with Ikkaku, and he told me how Captain Zaraki has been simply dying to fight with you. I figured, since you've been trying to get me together with someone, I should at least return the favor." Kurosaki glared at me, but I simply glared back.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Captain Zaraki said, the biggest grin spread on his face. Kurosaki was gone within seconds, through the window, I think. Zaraki followed him, through the door, though.

"That was not nice." Orihime said, her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Zaraki will have to leave in ten minutes for a Captain's meeting."

"I think Zaraki is going to be late." Chad said, pointing out the window. I turned around and saw Kurosaki and Zaraki were starting their showdown. Or more Zaraki was, Kurosaki was still trying to get away from him. I feel like I've just let a hungry lion loose in the petting zoo. Except for the part where the petting zoo animal can take care of itself, if it wanted to. Kurosaki was defending himself just fine, using his shikai. Well, up until Zaraki took off the eyepatch. His reaistu shot up to scary proportions. Kurosaki called out his bankai in response, and his reaistu was nearly equal to Zaraki's. In a second, alot of dust was kicked up, and when it cleared, Kurosaki was gone and Zaraki was standing there, looking around for him, but simply shrugged and walked away, to the meeting, I assumed.

"Ava, you are going to have some serious trouble next time you see Kurosaki." Uryu said.

"I'm starting to realize that. Well, have fun with the finals. Orihime-san, don't think because there was nobody who wanted to fight you doesn't mean you can keep trying to set me up and dragging them here to talk to me. If I like someone, I'll go talk to them myself, alright?" Orihime nodded.

"Should I tell Toshiro-kun to leave, then?" Orihime asked.

"No. I actually want to talk to him." I said, and Orihime beamed, and immediately tried to get Uryu and Chad out so I could talk to Hitsugaya. I have a feeling when I see Orihime again, I'm going to have alot of girl talk, "Hi, Toshiro-kun!" She said when she managed to herd the two boys out the door.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He said indignantly, walking through the door.

"Good morning." I said.

"It's after noon."

"Oh. Well, good afternoon, then. What bings you here?"

"I just came in to see how you are doing." Hitsugaya looked down at the foot of my bed. I curled my legs to my chest.

"You can sit down, if you'd like. I'm doing fine. I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm recovering very well." Hitsugaya sat on the end of the bed.

"That's good." He said as he stared out the window.

"There something you want to say?" I asked and Hitsugaya blinked and stopped looking out the window.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're still here." I smiled, and Hitsugaya smiled a little as well, then stared out the window.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Hitsugaya said.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow, "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Hitsugaya blushed a little, and stopped staring to glare at me. I grinned, "I'll take that for a yes."

"I was not eavesdropping!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"You just happened to overhear, right?" I started laughing, which seemed to just upset Hitsugaya more. But when he looked like he was about to strangle me, he sat back and smiled a little.

"You're avoiding the question."

"I do. Where did you bet I would end up in?" I asked, and his glare came back, "Answer truthfully, and I'll drop the subject."

"The fifth." He growled, and I burst out laughing, "What are you laughing about?" He snapped at me. I took a deep breath, trying to suppress the giggles threatening to start up again.

"So you do want Hinamori-san to be given a good captain." I paused, "Or did you just tell me that to shut me up?" Hitsugaya didn't answer, just returned to staring out the window.

"I would like Momo to serve under someone like you." He said so quietly I just barely caught it, "So, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Pretty much. Now it's your turn." Hitsugaya continued to stare out the window, "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Do you mind if I call you Ava?" He turned to face me.

"Not at all." Hitsugaya nodded, but he frowned, "Is that all?"

Yes." He said, but he was still frowning, like me allowing him to call me Ava upset him, "I'll see you later, Ava-san." He got up from the bed and to the door.

"Later, Toshiro-kun." I said. Hitsugaya paused at the doorway when I said it, and continued through the door. What is up with that guy? And Kyokaru earlier, what is going on that I'm missing out on? And did I just fail because I let Hitsugaya call me Ava? But that is being nice to him, so I should have passed. Or maybe it's because of my teasing him that I failed, or calling him Toshiro without his permission.

A fourth Division member came in to check my bandages.

"Can I go take a walk?" I asked her. She looked up from the bandages.

"I will have to ask Captain Unohana, but from the look of your wounds, that should be fine." She replied.

"Good. Thank you." I said, and she nodded and turned out of the door.

--

Ah, the great outdoors. It's nice to come out here a free woman. Within minutes I was out of the city-like business of the Division quarters, among Sakura trees and their pink blossoms. Maybe here I can figure out everything going on here with Hitsugaya.

Maybe Kyokaru was telling me to be nice to him because he doesn't try to make friends with alot of people, and he's talking to me quite a bit. Maybe he was frowning because he doesn't feel right calling me Ava, and was hoping I would tell him not to. That must be it. Of course.

I pulled a blossom off a tree and laid it open on my palm.

"They're quite beautiful this time of year. Don't you agree?" I turned around a faced Captain Kyokaru, a bottle of sake balanced on his hip.

"Captain Kyokaru, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were heading out, and I decided to come look for you before you headed for more troubles." He said, tilting back his straw hat.I blushed, and looked down at my shoes.

"Thank you."

"How goes your recovery?"

"I'm well enough to be allowed outside." I said, and Kyokaru nodded, and took a drink for the bottle in his hand. He handed the bottle in my direction, offering it to me. I shook my head.

"Um, What did you mean by 'be nice to Captain Hitsugaya'?" I asked.

"I mean, you should show some kindness to poor Hitsugaya-kun. He seems to have taken a liking to you." He winked, grinning, and tipped his hat down, "Yare, yare. These blossoms are exquisite. It's a pity when they whither." He said, cupping a blossom in his hand.

"But they will grow back next year." I said, staring at the blossom in my hand, "And the year after that."

"Very true." He said, "But between that time, this tree will be much less beautiful without its blossoms, so it takes that time to grow more branches, for more blossoms next fall, so it will be even more lovely." Kyokaru pulled his hand away from the tree. The petals on the blossom in my hand fell away from its stem, then the wind came and blew it all away, "Yare, yare. I'm going to be late. Pardon me for leaving so suddenly, Miura-san, but I have somewhere I need to be." Kyokaru tipped his hat up, glancing at the sky. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, just barely touching the tops of the buildings.

"It's fine, Captain Kyokaru. You need to be back with your little ladyfriend." I grinning, winking at him. The goofy grin spread on Kyokaru's face, and he even blushed a little, but he tilted his hat over his face to hide it.

"Thank you for understanding. I will see you later, then." He said, and left in a flash. I should be getting back to the infirmary. If I don't come back before sunset, they'll send out a search party for me. I sighed, and flashed back to civilization.

* * *

Aletta: Well, this looks somewhat longer than some of the last chapters.

Artemis: REVIEW!

Aletta: Right. Do that, people. Later.


	23. Chapter 23

Aletta: Hey, I don't have much to say.

Artemis: Just review!! Please?

* * *

Within a week, I was free from the infirmary and was back with the 6th Division. Vice-Captain Renji demanded all the details of the fight as soon as I came back onto the compound, and other people overheard, or caught on, and soon I was telling the story to what looked like the entire 6th Division. When I got back, Captain Kuchiki was reminding me of the Captain Proficiency test I should take soon. I didn't bother explaining why exactly. It felt like I had to fight my way to my bunk, with all the people asking about my fight, and when I made it to the bunk, I just wanted to lie there for the rest of the day.

But nobody would let me get that isolation, since I was allowed to see as many people as could fit in a room. Someone poked their head out of the window right over my bed, and I bolted upright, right into her.

"OW!" We both yelled. It was Vice-Captain Matsumoto, pulling herself up through the window.

"You know, there's a door, right there." I pointed toward the door. Matsumoto took one glance at the door, then back at me.

"Yes, but there are alot of people at the door, and much less at the window. Besides, there is no fun in walking through a door." She said. I gave her a funny look, but she had a point. She somehow managed to get her enormous... chest through the window, and the rest of her fell through onto the bed with a thud.

"So, what are you doing here?" She got up, rubbing her head and getting up to a kneeling position.

"I am here to talk. And I thought you'd like some sake." She said, pulling a bottle out of her kimono, passing it to me. I sighed, and took a drink from it, my stomach turning a little.

"Thanks. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"What about him?"

"I know my Captain. He must see something in you, to be spending so much time around you." I nodded, "Well, I just thought I should warn you..." She trailed off. Obviously, she didn't expect me to have realized that Hitsugaya spending so much time with me means something, "And don't try and lead him on, because I won't hesitate to kill you." She said, lowering her voice and squinting her eyes in a glare.

"Lead him on to what?" I said, taking on her glare with a confused look. What is she talking about? Does she think I'm going to try and buddy up to him, and use him to help me become a captain or something? She blinked, and again, I think I've caught her off guard.

"I thought you had it figured out." She muttered.

"Have what figured out?" I demanded, but there was a knock at the door, and we both turned to see who it was there.

"Um, Vice-Captain Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya is looking for you." Someone said, poking their head through the door. Matsumoto nodded, and got up from the bed.

"I need to go, but I will be talking to you later." She said, and flashed out of the room. Okay. That was strange. But I wasn't given the time to figure out, because the door to my room was open, and the people that still haven't heard my story knew where I was and crowded into the room. I tried to get out the window, but it was too high up. I was cornered.

--

I managed to be free of the curious people, and I was out in the grove. The petals of the Sakura blossoms were covering the ground in a pink carpet, now thoroughly trampled on by Soul Reaper shoes, along with my own. I continued deep into the trees, hoping to get as far away from everyone as possible. When I found an area where the petals were still just resting on the grass, not pressed in by shoes, I climbed into the nearest tree and prayed for nobody to come and find me for the rest of the day.

--

Luck was on my side, but lady luck was taking me verbatem. I slept in the tree, and woke up to people yelling my name. I took a deep breath. I wasn't quite ready to return to civilization, but they were starting to get hysterical. I yelled out to them, and they all rushed around the tree.

"Ava! There you are!" Vice-Captain Abarai yelled, wrapping an arm around my waist as I climbed out of the tree and picked me up. In a flash, I was out of his arm and on the ground, my arms crossed.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I growled, and Abarai grinned.

"Of course you can." He said, "Don't run out like that." I put my hand of my Zanpakuto, glaring at the Vice-Captain.

"I would appreciate some respect from you." I said, trying to keep my voice even as I faced my superior. But if I am Captain material, I should try and act like it, and being picked up and ordered around is downright insulting. Abarai glared me down, and I felt a bit like I was shrinking, but I worked to keep upright, and then he grinned, and nodded.

"Sorry, Ava. Just try and realize, you're a valuable member now, soon to be a captain. When you weren't in your bunk, we thought Gin had found you and killed you." Abarai said, clapping me on the back, "But it's good to see you alive." I laughed weakly, and glanced around at everyone who were the search party. It was surprisingly large. I had kind of figured it would be a squad from my division, but it looks like the Sixth Division came out and searched for me.

"I'm sorry. I need my privacy, though. If people weren't crowding my bunk, I would have been in it." I said, and few people who were starting to gather around me looked down a little shamefully. Abarai nodded.

"Let's get out of here then, we have work to do." He said. I nodded, and headed back to my bunk.

--

I decided to start on some training for today. With the random passerby asking about my fight, I had a full day for Kido training, sharpening my skills with the demon arts, since my Zanpakuto is out of commision, mostly. But it was pretty entertaining destroying the stuffed targets.

"Miura-san, would you do me the honor of sparring with me?" I turned around, and there was Vice-Captain Izuru, looking away shyly, letting his blonde hair cover part of his face.

"Sure." I said, and picked up a wooden sword for training, because using a real Zanpakuto can be really dangerous for simple training. I swung down my sword at Izuru. He blocked the blow, stepping out of the way and swing his sword to the side. I blocked that blow, and it was like a dance had begun. Each blow was easily dodged or blocked, and when the tempo sped up, the dance continued flawlessly. The attacks became more complex, more devious, but it was like he was just telling me what he was going to do next, and giving me the time to react, while in reality, I had seconds to read the movements and react.

Eventually, we both got tired out, and the sun was about to set, so we ended the dance bent over panting and trying to catch our breath.

"You have good form, and react quicker than I had expected." Izuru commented. I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself. But I expected that from a Vice-Captain." I replied, and Izuru nodded.

"Did you truly fight Captain Ichimaru?" He asked, his voice in a little awe. I nodded, preparing my story for the Vice-Captain, but to my surprise, he didn't ask for it, "I see. Will you be here for training tomorrow?" He turned to me.

"Of course, will I be sparring with you again?" Izuru nodded, and left with a brief goodbye. I glanced up at the sky, and decided to head back to my bunk.

--

There was a new addition to my bunk. Now nailed to the door into the room was a blank sign. I flipped it over, and there were the words "Do not disturb" on it in red paint. I smiled, hopefully this'll keep everyone out, however embarassing it may be for Abarai to have written and nailed this to my door for me. I switched it to the written side, and walked through the door and spread out onto the bed, grateful for some rest. Izuru certainly knows how to work a girl into the ground.

--

I decided to start my training a little later than yesterday, and walked out to the Sakura groves. The petals were long gone, ground back into the earth, and the green buds of new branches were appearing on the trees.

"Ava?" Someone said, "Good to see you out of the hospital." I looked up, and Hitsugaya was there.

"It's good to be out. Have you talked to your Vice-Captain lately?" I asked. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because she seems to have a strange idea about the two of us." I said carefully, trying to read his expression, but I didn't get it. Hitsugaya nodded, and there was a small frown on his face. It was like a twitch, I wasn't sure if it was a reaction to what I said or something else entirely.

"What did she say?" He said, with a perfect poker face.

"Just that you don't spent this much time with just anyone. Then she threatened to kill me if I led you on to something." He frowned much more noticably when I told him about the threatening.

"Typical of Matsumoto." He said, "When will you be taking your proficiency test?"

"When Blute is ready. What was Vice-Captain Matsumoto talking about me leading you on?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"I have no idea. What is wrong with your Zanpakuto?" He said. Okay, he doesn't like talking about this.

"Nothing is wrong with it. She's just taking a break right now. When she's ready, she'll let me know."

"You and I have that in common, then." Hitsugaya said. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hyorinmaru's bankai has his own time limit." Hitsugaya said.

"What, like if you release your bankai now, you won't be able to use it tomorrow?"

"No." He said, looking down at the ground. Okay, he doesn't want to talk about this either. Which leaves just about nothing.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. Hitsugaya gave me a funny look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I talk about what Vice-Captain said, you get upset, if we talk about our Zanpakutos, you seem to get upset, so that leaves small talk." I said, leaning in close to his mouth, "Your answer?"

"Blue. Yours?" He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Violet. Favorite animal?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I love birds. I am kinda jealous of them."

"Why are you jealous?"

"They live in the sky, probably the closest place we'll get to heaven. As a human, we are destined to stay on the ground, only to reach for the sky." Hitsugaya looked down at the ground, then he looked up.

"I have to go." He said, "I'm sorry, but I have work to do. I will see you later, right?" I nodded, and he left. I glanced up at the sky, and the sun was now high in the sky, near noon, maybe earlier.

"Izuru!" I suddenly yelled, mentally kicking myself. He is probably waiting to spar with me right now. I flashed out of the grove to the training area.

--

Izuru wasn't waiting for me, thankfully, for at least another hour, giving me some more time to sharpen my Kidou skills and destroy some more target dummies before I'd be too tired to work on anything else.

After our spar, Izuru invited me to go drinking with him. Instead of pulling a sake bottle out of his kimono, he took me to the drinking hall, and through connections and a long relationship with the owner, he got a quieter and somewhat private booth and a bottle of sake.

"You drink alot?" I said, glancing around at the exclusive area.

"Not alot." Izuru mumbled, pouring the sake into a cup and drinking the cup in one shot. I gave him a sly grin, and he blushed, "I'm a Vice-Captain, they give me special privileges."

"So how is Captain Amagai fitting in with the division?" I asked as Izuru poured me a cup.

"He's fine. And 3rd Officer Kifune as well." He said, and poured and downed another cup for himself. I sipped from mine daintily, letting the drink cool my throat. I'm starting to get used to the taste of sake.

"How do you like them?"

"They are great! Captain Amagai is the best captain anyone could ask for." Izuru said. The sake is starting to make him a little louder than usual.

"I'm starting to see why you're drinking so much." Izuru looked down at his cup, and filled it with more sake.

"Kira!" Vice-Captain Abarai said, waving at Izuru and stepping through the curtain into the private booth. He glanced at me, and a grin spread across his face, "Ava! Well, I'll go find Rukia, and we'll make it a double date." He said, grinning even bigger when both of us blushed, and Izuru looked down.

"It's not like that!" I said indignantly, but Abarai simply winked at me, and left. I glanced over at Izuru, and he was still looking down.

"I'm sorry about Renji's behavior." Izuru said, but he was still looking down at his cup, and gulped down the sake in it, and poured himself more.

"It's alright. He is my Vice-Captain, I'll have to put up with him more than you." Izuru kept staring into the cup of sake, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I mean, there's no need for you to, but if you'd rather, that is fine." Izuru babbled. I nodded, finishing off my cup of sake and pouring myself more. Izuru smiled a bit, downing another cup of sake. I never expected this shy guy to take in so much sake in one sitting. Or any other normal human, for that matter. But what do I know?

"I'm back!" Renji yelled, pulling the curtain aside, the black haired Kuchiki Rukia at his side, his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist, "But Ava, Captain Kuchiki wants you in his office."

"What for?" I said.

"Hell if I know for sure. I'm sure it's got something to do with the proficiency test." Renji said. I nodded, and finished my cup and got up.

"Thank you for inviting me here. I will see you tomorrow?" I turned to Izuru, who nodded, "Enjoy the sake, Vice-Captain Izuru, Vice-Captain Abarai, Kuchiki-san." I said, giving each of them a short bow, and running out of the Sixth Division.

* * *

Aletta: OK! That is all for now.

Artemis: REVIEW!

Byakuya: What business do I have with Miura-san?

Artemis: BYAKUYA!! **fangirl glomp**

Byakuya: You have five seconds to explain... Why do you two look so familiar?

Artemis: (Looks like me with red and shorter hair) CAN YOU SIGN THIS! **hands Byakuya paper**

Aletta: She's my alter ego.. and I apologize for her behavior. She doesn't get out much.

Byakuya: I can see why**.signs paper, and flashes away from Artemis** And you are?

Aletta: The author of this little fanfic. You're here because I got bored. You can leave now. Actually, I recommend you do.

Byakuya: Why?

Artemis: **fangirl glomp attack**

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura

Artemis: OOOOH, Pretty colors.

Vervada: ALRIGHT! FIGHT!

Aletta: ALRIGHT! **pulls Byakuya out of Author's notes before he kills Artemis**

Artemis: I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH TOO!!


	24. Chapter 24

Artemis: I GOT BYAKUYA'S AUTOGRAPH! AND URYU'S!!

Aletta: sarcasm Yeah, it's Christmas in July over here. Yes, I'm posting two in one day, as my way of spreading the love.

Artemis: YEAH!! Oh, right. Story time. REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

Captain Kuchiki had called me to his office in the middle of his paperwork to remind me of my duty back at Karakura town. I blinked a couple times before I answered.

"What about the proficiency test, and Gin, and everything else?"

"I am aware of that. I am asking for your opinion of who should be assigned in your place." Kuchiki said. I blinked a few more times. This is always the job of the Captain at least, maybe of the Central 46 or Captain-Commander. I'm definitely not in charge of the people I'd like to send to Karakura town. Maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion, he's just asking for an opinion,"Miura-san?" He said. I blinked again.

"Well, I would recommend someone strong, since Kurosaki-kun and his friends generate alot of trouble. And someone they know already would be helpful, but they don't exactly have alot of time to make friends here, so I guess it isn't that important." I said, and Captain Kuchiki nodded.

"I requested the Captain-Commander temporarily send 3rd officer Madarame Ikkaku and 5th officer Asayegawa Yumichika of the 11th Division, considering the circumstances with Arrancar in the area." He said. I nodded, they would be perfect for the job.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, and went back to his paperwork as my dismissal.

"Thank you." I bowed, and left the room. I glanced up at the sky, it was sunset. I assumed Izuru has already left the drinking hall, and decided to head out into the woods for the rest of the day.

--

For a few days, I had a pattern of spending the mornings with Captain Hitsugaya, the afternoons with Vice-Captain Izuru, and the evenings to myself, or sometimes Captain Kyokaru will find me and share his sake with me, and one morning Vice-Captain Matsumoto climbed into my bunk again to finish our conversation, or so I thought.

"Vice-Captain! Can't you just come through the door?" I yelled as she fell through the window onto the bed.

"Honestly, where is the fun in that?" Matsumoto said, rubbing her head.

"What don't I already know about? That I might be leading him on to?"

"It's not my place to tell you that." She said. I gave her a hard glare. She laughed softly, "You two have a lot in common."

"Why won't you tell me?" I growled.

"Because then Captain will murder me." She said, and I reached for my Zanpakuto.

"Then I will simply beat the information out of you." Matsumoto laughed, a loud, barking laugh.

"You're a funny girl." She said, rubbing my head playfully.I tightened my grip on my sword and glared at the Vice-Captain.

"I suggest you leave now. I have other places I need to be." I said, smoothing out my hair and standing up from the bed.

"Okay, then. Have a nice day. And be nice to Captain." Matsumoto said, and stood up and flashed out of the room. I ground my teeth together and left to the training ground. I needed to destroy something right now. So much for talking to Hitsugaya today.

--

"Miura-san, you are early today." Izuru commented, taking his wooden sword and getting into a fighting position as soon as he saw me in the training grounds. I swung at him without a word, taking out my anger and confusion with every swing. I kept attacking until my body wouldn't let me continue.

Izuru didn't make a single swing at me, I realized when I was running out of energy to be mad and confused. He was calmly blocking my attacks, and when I finally came to a stop, he didn't do anything. He merely stood there, the sword in his hand.

"Are you done?" He said quietly. I fell onto my knees, my legs too tired to hold me up, and nodded weakly.

"Why..." I groaned, and Izuru wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me back up to my feet.

"I think you need a drink." He said, and led me to the drinking hall.

--

"What happened?" Izuru said, watching as I drank as much sake in a ten minutes as Izuru has in an entire afternoon.

"I don't know. There's something Matsumoto isn't telling me, involving Hitsugaya-kun. And Kyokaru is in on it too. They're all playing some kind of joke on me, and it's not funny. Do you know what this sick joke is?" I turned to Izuru who shook his head and poured more sake for me. I drank it in one gulp, slamming the cup down to the table.

"Kira!" Vice-Captain barged in, and I guess after taking one look at me, ticked off and pretty drunk at the moment, and silently left the room. I rest my head on top of the cup Izuru just filled.

"I am not sure what is going on with Captain Hitsugaya, but I am sure you will find out soon enough, if it is simply a joke, that is." Izuru said. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that," I held up my hands to give my next words air-quotes, " 'if it's simply a joke'? What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But it may not be a joke."

"But Kyokaru and Matsumoto are certainly the type to make up a joke like this." I said, but a nagging part of me was saying he might be right. That I simply hope it's a joke, because the reality might not be to my liking. I picked my head up off the cup and drank all the sake left in it with another gulp. Izuru tipped the bottle into my cup to refill it, but nothing came out.

"We're out of sake. I'll go and get some more." Izuru said, getting up from the table. I stood up shakily. The room seemed to be spinning, and I felt sick. Izuru wrapped his arm around my waist again to hold me steady.

"I'm fine. I've been a nuisance, I should go to my bunk now."

"I'll take you there." He said, leading me out of the room. I pried Izuru's arm off me, taking a few wobbly steps toward the curtain, only to stumble and be caught by Izuru again.

"I'm fine. I can make it back to my bunk by myself." I slurred. My tongue feels funny, I just noticed, kind of like it's numb. I pulled Izuru's arm away again, and stumbled to the curtain, almost pulling it off when Izuru wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"Miura-san, I am sure you are completely capable of handling yourself. Allow me to escort you to your bunk." Izuru said. I nodded, I guess being escorted to my bunk is acceptable. It's better than being led to my bunk like some kind of damsel.

"I'm sorry I was being such a nuisance." I mumbled.

"You were not a nuisance of any kind."

"You are too kind. You know, you're a good friend, Izuru Kira. And an even better fighter." I said, jabbing him in the side with my finger. He laughed, and I felt his arm around my waist again.

"Here we are." Izuru said. I glanced up, and there was the 'Do not disturb' sign, flipped to the blank side, right in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, glancing between the sign and Izuru.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Izuru asked, and I nodded. Izuru hesitated, taking half a step to leave, then stopping and turning to face me again, "You are a good friend as well."

"Thank you." I said, and Izuru pulled me into a hug, my face being shoved right between his shoulderblades into his chest. I blinked a couple times, trying to understand why he was hugging me, then hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. He tightened his grip around me in response, burying his face in my hair.

"Good night, Miura-san." Izuru said when he let me go. I noticed he had a small smile on his face, and it reminded me of Hitsugaya. A private smile.

"Good night." I said, went into my bunk to sleep.

--

"Wake up, Ava!" Abarai yelled pulling the sheets off me and pushing at my shoulder. I opened my eyes- and squeezed them shut against the blinding sun. It felt like someone had just split my head in two, and someone was trying to smash those two halves back together.

"Miura-san, it's time to wake up and tell me all about you and Izuru-kun!" Someone said, and poked me in the arm. Orihime.

"Abarai, Orihime, go away." I growled, grabbing my blankets and pulling them over my head.

"Miura-san, were you out drinking?!" Orihime yelled, and groaned again.

"Can you please not talk so loud?" I said, and Abarai yanked my blankets off again.

"Ava, it's time to get up." Someone else said. Uryu. I reached for my blankets dumbly, and when I didn't find them, I simply laid back on the bed. What happened last night. Obviously I had been drinking. A lot. And there was something involving Izuru.

Then the memories came back to me. I tried to piece together meanings to everything, and came up with little to nothing. I squinted my eyes, then opened my eyes completely. My head was throbbing, but I was getting used to the feeling. Abarai handed me a small bottle of some liquid.

"It'll help the hangover." He said, and I took a drink for the bottle and passed it back to him. Almost instantly, the throbbing in my head stopped.

"Thanks." I said, and sat up and glanced around the room. Kurosaki, Uryu, Chad and Orihime were there with Abarai. Orihime was standing closest, her hands on her hips.

"Miura-san, you have a lot of explaining to do." Orihime said. I nodded.

"How were your finals?" I asked.

"I got top of class. As usual." Uryu said, with a touch of smugness.

"I did really well too." Orihime said, and Kurosaki and Chad both mumbled something, telling me they didn't do as well as Orihime and Uryu, "Alright. Now what happened between you and Izuru-kun yesterday?" Orihime asked, leaning in close to my face. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed. I also noticed Abarai and Kurosaki leaned in also, but nowhere near as close as Orihime, who was so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"Nothing. I got really drunk, and he brought me here." I said, and Orihime leaned away, much to my relief. She looked kind of disappointed though.

"I thought more had happened."

"Kira looks pretty happy today." Renji added.

"Well, he hugged me." I said, and Orihime leaned in really close again, "It doesn't mean anything. It's a friendly gesture!"

"That means something to Izuru-kun. What kind of hug was it?" Orihime said.

"It was a hug. There aren't different kinds of hugs."

"Of course there are, silly! There is the friendly kind of hug between boy and girls, and there is the romantic kind of hug. A friendly hug is like this." Orihime said, and turned and gave Abarai a hug. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and quickly let her go, "Then there is the romantic kind of hug." She said, and reached for Kurosaki's hand and pulled him into a hug. He froze for a bit, obviously uncomfortable with public displays of affection, then relaxed and tightly wrapped his arms around her, and seemed hesitant to let her go and I noticed their hands; fingers intertwined with each other. I glanced up at Kurosaki, and he was blushing, and Abarai was snickering a little, but trying to hide it.

"Awwww..." I gushed, and Orihime blushed and Kurosaki blushed an even deeper shade of red, "You two are so cute together. Certainly worth that two year crush." Orihime blushed even more, but she was smiling.

"Ava, you're ignoring the question." Renji said, still snickering a little, but hiding it much more effectively.

"Which question is that?" I frowned.

"Right! What kind of hug did Izuru-kun give you?" She said, leaning in, but to keep her contact with Kurosaki, it was much farther away than before. I shrugged.

"It was a hug, it didn't seem like either of those kinds of hugs. I think you are just blowing this out of proportion."

"But Izuru-kun likes you, I can tell." Orihime nodded wisely, "Toshiro-kun's going to be real upset." She muttered under her breath, but I heard it. I rolled my eyes, letting out a big, dramatic sigh.

"Right, Izuru-kun is in love with me, and so is Captain Hitsugaya. You have quite an imagination." I said, and Orihime tried her best to look insulted, but she wasn't the type to really get upset by anything like this.

"Well, I don't know if Izuru loves you," She said, exaggerating the word 'loves', "but he likes you alot, and Toshiro-kun loves you."

"I think you have an overactive imagination and a bad sense of people's feelings."

"I think Ava is right." Uryu said quietly. Orihime turned and gave him her attempted insulted look.

"Honestly, one relationship and suddenly you're an expert?" I said. She turned back to face me.

"I can tell these kinds of things." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes, and got up from the bed and stretched out my arms.

"Okay then. I'm going to the training grounds, you're welcome to come with me." I said, and walked past everyone with no resistance.

"She spars with Izuru every afternoon." I head Abarai say to Orihime when my back was to them. I rolled my eyes and flashed to the training grounds.

--

I found Izuru already on the training grounds, wooden sword in his hand, getting into a fighting position. I couldn't see who he was fighting at first, he was directly behind him. I saw the white haori of a captain flapping with the breeze behind Izuru, and in a flash the two disappeared from sight, reappearing in the sky, their swords locked. It was Hitsugaya he was fighting. I glanced around, a few people where stopping their own practices to watch the Captain and Vice-Captain fight.

"This is what I meant by leading him on." Matsumoto said right into my ear, making me jump.

"M-matsumoto-san! You scared me." I said, turning to face her.

"Good." She said smugly, "You deserve it."

"For what? For once, can you just make sense for me?"

"Captain Hitsugaya will tell you soon enough. If I tell you now, I'll be in more trouble than Izuru is right now." She said, and looked up at Izuru and Hitsugaya, I followed her gaze. Hitsugaya did look serious up there.

"Why is he fighting Vice-Captain Izuru anyway?" I asked, but I doubted she'd give me an answer. I looked away from the fight, and she was gone. I sighed, figures she would do something like this. I went back to watching their fight.

Izuru was fighting defensive; he had to. Hitsugaya was attacking too quickly for Izuru even keep up and block each. A purple bruise appeared on Izuru's neck, and every time Izuru even paused for a few seconds, Hitsugaya landed a hard thwack on his body with the wooden sword. Izuru was beginning to slow down, collecting more bruises from Hitsugaya's sword, but Hitsugaya didn't stop.

"Someone should stop them." Someone said from the group of people who had gathered to watch. Nobody made a single move, so I flashed right into the fight. Right as Hitsugaya lifted his sword to swing it down on Izuru's back, I grabbed Hitsugaya's arms. He pulled against me, trying to free his arms and continue fighting.

"Hitsugaya-kun, stop." I said right into his ear, and his muscles relaxed, and he lowered the sword. I let go of him, and he turned to face me, "What is going on?" I asked, but Hitsugaya didn't answer, but simply wrapped his arms around me. I quickly wrapped my own around him as his body went limp and threatened to slip down my body onto the ground, "Hitsugaya-kun." I said into his white hair. I glanced up at Izuru, hoping for some kind of answer from him, but he was gone, "Hitsugaya-kun, what is going on?" I asked again, but he didn't answer. Of course he wouldn't. I glanced up again, and realized people were staring at me and Hitsugaya, and a few were whispering among themselves. I flashed out of the area holding Hitsugaya, still apparently unconscious, bridal style. I was debating whether or not to take him to Fourth Division when he woke up and glanced around.

"Ava. What happened?" He said, blinking up at me. I stopped running.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I said, and carefully let his feet back to the ground. He stood on his own, and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why were you attacking Izuru-kun?" Hitsugaya looked down at the ground.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"Answer my question." I growled, and Hitsugaya continued to stare at the ground, "I'm not mad, but Izuru-kun is my friend. I'd like to know why you felt you should hurt him so badly." I said softly, tilting my head down to catch his eye, but he looked away. He's embarassed, maybe even feeling guilty. I stopped trying to catch his eye, and stared at his back.

"You should be mad at me. I was being cruel to Izuru..." He trailed off, "You should be mad." I aimed a kick at his backside, and he fell face-first into the dirt, "What was that for?!" He yelled, getting up onto his hands and knees and glaring me down. I held out my hand to pull him up.

"You said I should be mad at you." I said, and Hitsugaya took my hand and he pulled me down onto the ground, "What was that for?!" I yelled, propping myself on my elbows to glare at Hitsugaya.

"Payback." He said, grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I laid down onto my back and sighed.

"What is going on? Why did you attack Izuru?" I said, staring up at the clouds. Hitsugaya didn't answer, just stared up at the clouds with me. When I got sick of waiting, I got up and headed to 4th Division without waiting for him to say anything.

--

I walked into the infirmary, and instantly Captain Unohana led me to where Izuru was being treated for his bruises.

"He's been asking for you." She said, and opened the door to reveal Izuru covered in bruises. He stood up as soon as the door opened, ignoring the Soul Reaper trying to treat the injuries.

"Miura-san!" He said, looking as relieved to see me as he sounds. He wrapped his arms around me without another word, not giving me time to talk before burying me in his chest again. Part of me acknowledged that this didn't seem like Orihime's friendly hug. The other part ignored the first part and realized Izuru was suffocating me. I pushed against his chest, oblivious to the fact that might hurt him, and freed myself from his grip. He only grunted as I pushed a bruise, and quickly let go of me, "Sorry." He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay. What is going on?" I asked. Izuru looked up and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe he was jealous." He said quietly. I gave him a funny look.

"What would he be jealous of?" I asked, and Izuru shrugged again. I tried to make a mental list of things Izuru has that Hitsugaya didn't have. Izuru was taller, but if he was jealous of him being taller, then he'd have a lot of people to beat up. Izuru wasn't any better a fighter, that much he proved today. Izuru was a Vice-Captain, and he was a Captain. Izuru sparred with me, and Hitsugaya didn't. I had told him about that, and he seemed fine with it. Izuru invited me to drink with him. Hitsugaya didn't seem like much of a drinker.

"Don't let it worry you too much." Izuru said, with a small smile. I nodded, but didn't pay much attention to what he really said, and continued to try and pick out things Hitsugaya could be jealous of, if he even was jealous. All that came to mind was what Matsumoto had said, about leading Hitsugaya on. "Izuru-kun, what is going on here?" I said quietly, and Izuru simply pulled me into his arms again. I turned my head to one side, resting my head against his shoulder and staring out to the room. Everyone who was taking care of Izuru earlier left. Izuru buried his face in my hair.

"Miura-san..." He said, his face still in my hair. The tone of his voice seemed like there was something more he was going to say. I tilted my head up, but since he was still holding me against his body, so I was looking up under his chin, but he loosened his grip so I could see his face.

"What?" I said, tilting my head at him. Izuru didn't say anything, just stood there.

"You and Captain Hitsugaya... seem really close." He said, staring, watching my reactions.

"He is my friend. He helped me alot when I was in the cell... and after I fought Gin, if it wasn't for him..." I trailed off and glanced down. It is scary to realize how close to death I really was at the time. I blinked, and was surprised to find my face wet. I quickly wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve, and backed away from Izuru. He took a step closer to me, holding out hand to me. I took another back, and was up against a wall. Izuru stopped, put his hand down, and just stood there. I wiped away the rest of the tears on my face, and flashed out of the room. The sun was setting, but I didn't care. If Gin was going to come and try to kill me today, he'll be in serious trouble.

* * *

Aletta: Okay, that's enough for one chapter, don't'cha think?

Artemis: Yep! Hey, can you bring Ichigo here now?

Ichigo: Huh? **gets pulled out of the scene on a shepard's staff**

Artemis: **jumps... and lands on the floor where Ichigo was standing **HEY!

Aletta: Ichigo, and everyone else, is going to stay in the story if you are going to keep abusing them like this.

Artemis: Awwwww...


	25. Chapter 25

Aletta: Okay, for those that haven't been following-

Vervada: Get away from this chapter and go to the beginning.

Aletta: That works too. I'd rather you do that. Okay. Sorry this is getting in so late. I tried to write something new, so that took my time, but I don't like it anymore, so...Read, Review, and all that great stuff.

* * *

I ran all the way to the wall dividing Seireitei from Rukongai, slamming my shoulder into the wall, punching and kicking at the wall until my body gave out on me. I slid down onto my knees and rested my forehead against the wall, which was completely unchanged save small red dots of my blood mixing with the texture of the stone. I looked down at my hands, carefully flexings my fingers to make sure I hadn't broken anything. I hadn't, thankfully. I turned my hands over. My knuckles were red and bloody, the skin ripped apart by the rough stone wall.

I turned away from the wall and curled my knees against my chest. I turned my head to try and see my right shoulder, pulling my arm out of my sleeve to reveal my bare shoulder in the little light left from the setting sun. It was already starting to bruise, but when I carefully moved around my arm, pain shot up my arm into my head, telling me I had broken something in my shoulder. I tried to pull my kimono back over my shoulder, but with the stinging in my shoulder, I decided to just leave it like that and hope nobody came within view of me.

I rested my head on my knees, and started crying until my eyes were sore. I cried for my near death, for the possible death of another human, however twisted he may be, for Izuru and Hitsugaya and I cried because I was confused. It's childish of me, but I was hurt that they wouldn't just tell me, instead of dangling it in front of me, making me try and figure it out. Then fighting with each other possibly because of it.

When I was too tired to cry, I looked up. There was Uryu standing against a tree, watching me, his arms crossed over his chest. I tried to wipe away the rest of the tears of my face, but the salt stung my hands. Uryu took a step toward me and handed me a white hankercheif, with the blue Quincy cross on it.

"You know, everyone is out looking for you." Uryu said, and sat down next to me. I dabbed at my face, trying to get the rest of the wetness.

"I know. I just don't care." I said, staring at my shoes.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know! Hitsugaya just attacked Izuru, because apparently I am leading him on to something and... and I just wish someone would just explain it to me!" I sobbed, hiding my face in my knees, and I wanted to run again. I wanted to be left alone, I didn't want people to worry about me or try and comfort me. Uryu put a hand on my good shoulder, and I shrugged it off.

"Ava, let's get someone to look at you." Uryu said, carefully grabbing my wrist and standing up. I roughly pulled my hand away from him.

"Just leave me alone." I growled, wrapping my arms around my knees. I stared at the handkerchief in my hand, and handed it back to Uryu. Uryu pushed my hand away from him.

"You need it more than I do, if you're just going to sit here and cry over this."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out. If they aren't telling you, find someone who will. Or beat one of them until they tell. Anything is better than this." He said, gesturing at me. I nodded, "You're going to kill yourself if you keep at this."

"Can you go and be sure to tell everyone I'm fine?" I said, looking up at Uryu, "I need some time to myself." Uryu nodded, and turned to leave, "Thanks." Uryu turned around again, giving me a small smile and another nod, then was gone in an instant. I was alone again, and I didn't feel any better. I rested my head on my knees and tried to pull myself back together.

--

Now that I was myself again, I laid out options for myself. I could try and beat Matsumoto, Kyokaru, Hitsugaya or Izuru into telling me. Kyokaru and Hitsugaya could probably beat me into a pulp not to mention their Zanpakutos, and I couldn't bear to intentionally beat up Izuru after the beating he got from Hitsugaya. Matsumoto might be beaten for information, up until I remembered her Zanpakuto's ability, and decided it was not worth getting cut into tiny slices by Haineko.

I could ask Hinamori if she knows, since she is Hitsugaya's childhood friend. If he was going to tell anyone, he would tell her first, right?

I could ask Abarai, maybe Izuru told him about this. He seemed to be good friends with Izuru.

I could completely avoid the two, and hope whatever is going on will simply no long be a problem. I was confident if I had to, I could bear to be away from the two, but physically being away from them would be very hard if I become a captain or even stayed in Seireitei. Maybe I could beg Captain Kuchiki for my position in Karakura town. If Kuchiki doesn't let me, I'll try my luck with Captain-Commander. If that fails, I'm sure if I just tell them to leave me alone, they'll listen, hopefully.

Right now, the last option seemed extrememly tempting, but I decided to at least find out what it is that has gotten into them. I'll start with Hinamori, then Abarai, then try and convince Matsumoto, Kyokaru, Hitsugaya or Izuru if the first two don't tell me. I took a deep breath and got up, but my legs were shaky from kicking the wall and being cramped up from my sitting. I held my hand up against the wall to try and keep my balance, and tried to take a few steps, only have my legs fold underneath me. I fell down onto my knees, and tried again. This time, I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and pull my left arm over their shoulders. I glanced over, and it was Hitsugaya. I quickly pulled my arm off his shoulders, and tried to get away from him. Thankfully, my legs held their own this time, without any support. Hitsugaya just stood there, his arms at his side.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He said.

"What's wrong? Plenty of things, but few seem to be involving me. Why did you attack Izuru-kun?" I demanded, and Hitsugaya looked down, and his hands curled into fists.

"I heard you two went out drinking, and I saw you him taking you back to your bunk... and I got mad. I don't know why." He said. I blinked.

"Wait, so you were jealous I went out drinking with him? I never really thought you liked sake. Well, if you want to come with, I doubt Izuru-kun would mind." I said, and Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I could care less about spirits."

"Then what is it?" Hitsugaya stared down at the ground. I sighed, of course I don't get an answer. I turned away to head back to civilization.

"Don't go." Hitsugaya said, and I turned back toward him. He wasn't looking me in the eye, but I didn't either.

"If you can't answer my question, I'll see if there's someone else who can." I said.

"It's not that, it's just... you might want to fix your kimono." Hitsugaya said, and looked right at him. He was blushing bright red, and I glanced down at my kimono, and I realized why he was blushing, and I started blushing redder than he was. My kimono had slid down and revealed much more than my bruised and broken shoulder. I quickly yanked my kimono back over my shoulder, ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder. I laughed nervously, and Hitsugaya joined in.

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of that, with your Vice-Captain." I said jokingly, and Hitsugaya didn't say anything. Maybe I should just skip finding out anything right now, because I may never hear the end of this, once he gets over his embarassment, that is. I didn't wait to find out if he'll tease me, hit on me or what, and flashed out of the grove.

--

Before I was actually out of the grove, Izuru appeared right in front of me. I would have hit my head had he not seen me coming.

"Miura-san!" He yelled and picked me up, spun me around and put me back on my feet in one fluid motion, "What were you thinking running away like that!" I groaned as he clapped his arms around my shoulders, no doubt to hug me. He quickly let go and gave me a look, "Are you okay?" He said, and I just glared at him, and walked to Fourth Division, "Miura-san!"

"I'm fine. My shoulder is broken. Nothing too horrible." I said, and Izuru tried to cut me off, but I just walked around him.

"What happened? Did Gin attack you?"

"No." I said, and Izuru continued to try and keep in front of me, running then standing in front of me, but since he didn't know which shoulder I broke, he didn't have any kind of grip to stop me. He tried grab my hand and lower arm, but I quickly pulled that away from him.

"Then what? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I attacked a wall. That's why my shoulder is broken. Are you happy?" I snapped, whipped around to face him and Izuru took a step back, "I'm confused. When you were in the infirmary, it seemed like there was something else you were going to say. What was it?" Izuru looked down at the ground.

"Nothing. Why did you attack a wall? Was it something I said?" I didn't answer, just gave him a look meant to tell him the answer, and flashed to Fourth Division.

--

"Miura-san, I didn't expect to have to see you here for a long time." Captain Unohana said, inviting me into the infirmary and gently examining my cut knuckles, "What have you been up to?"

"I punched a wall." I mumbled, staring at the ground. Unohana laughed, soft and sweet, like I would imagine a mother's laugh would be like.

"Miura-san, you need to take better care of yourself." Unohana said, and I nodded quickly, and allowed a small smile.

"Next time I'll just let the wall win." I said, and Unohana smiled a tiny bit, a kind of appeasing smile, that said 'Okay, now just be quiet and let me fix you up.' I obeyed her smile, and Unohana set my shoulder and bandaged my hands. She recommended I take a day of rest, but I nodded, and completely ignored her and left.

--

"Miura-san, may I have a word with you?" Captain Ukitake asked, as soon as I left the infirmary. I nodded, and he led me to the 13th Division Headquarters. I glanced around at the room; it was piled high with papers, neatly stacked up to the ceiling.

"So this is what happens when there is no Vice-Captain." I said, placing myself in the middle of the room, afraid that any second a pile of papers might fall and crush me to death.

"Well, there is one now." Ukitake said, and pulled the Vice-Captain's badge, with the character 13 chiseled into it. I stood there, staring at the badge, my mough hanging open, "Miura-dono, this is yours now." I blinked, and carefully took the badge and put it on my left shoulder, since my right was in a sling at the moment. I bowed low to Captain Ukitake.

"Thank you very much. It is an honor to serve you, Captain Ukitake." I said down to the floor.

"Don't thank me just yet. Your first duty is to begin on this paperwork. The daily reports, I have been able to finish, but everything else I simply do not have the time for. The 3rd Officers will help, no doubt, so don't be afraid to ask for them. In fact..." Captain Ukitake said, and pulled away the door, and there, on their knees were the two 13th Division 3rd Officers, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki.

"I will certainly help, Vice-Captain Miura!" The blonde haired girl Kotestu said, glancing over at her fellow officer.

"I will finish this silly paperwork for you, Vice-Captain!" The black haired Kotsubaki said, standing up and heading over to the nearest stack of papers, reaching as high as he can and taking that paper, upsetting the feet of paper higher up. I quickly pulled him away before he was buried in the paper avalanche, but he didn't seem to care.

"You idiot! Vice-Captain, I will clean this up for you, do not worry!" Kotestu yelled, promptly picking up papers and stacking them again Kotsubaki glared at Kotestu, and hurriedly tried to clean up all of it before Kotestu could. I glanced over at Captain Ukitake.

"Don't let them get carried away. Good luck." Ukitake said, and left the room. I glanced back over at the two 3rd officers. Now they were fighting over a piece of paper, nearly pulling it apart. I quickly took the paper from them, took the small stack the two had made, and headed to the desk and started to fill out the forms and got to work.

--

The nice thing about having paperwork is I can be alone. Granted, Kotsubaki and Kotestu demanded attention every once in a while, and rescuing from a paper avalanche, but otherwise I was able to keep to myself and sort out my thoughts.

The not so nice thing is the aching hand, the paper cuts, dry hands and the intense boredom of being stuck inside signing thousands upon thousands of times. When the aches and pains got to be too much, I took a run out to the grove or to my bunk the first time, to get some lotion for my dry hands. The second I got near my bunk, Vice-Captain Abarai cut me off and handed me a large bag, which I found to be full of all my belongings, and the 'Do no disturb' sign laid on top.

"Congrats on making Vice-Captain. Here's all your stuff, all packed and ready." Abarai said, and I took the bag from him, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Did you pack my bags?" I asked.

"Nah, I had Rukia pack them. I know better than to touch a woman's belongings." Abarai said, laughing at some story involving Rukia and trying to pack her things. But I wouldn't know, because he didn't seem to want to tell me.

"Thank you, Vice-Captain Abarai." I said, bowing.

"Hey, we're the same rank! It's Renji to you." Abarai said, reaching out to ruffle my hair, but I quickly ducked away from it.

"Thank you, Abarai-kun. I'll see you later." I said, and flashed away.

"It's Renji!" He yelled, but I was already gone.

--

"Finally!" I said, sitting back on the chair. Three stacks are completed and either packaged for other Captains or Vice-Captains to sign or for the Captain-Commander. I could actually see the wood of the walls in the room, a foot thick column of brown among the white papers. Captain Ukitake came in, but I noticed the two 3rd officers stir and get into a bowed position before I actually saw the Captain walk in.

"Goodness, you have been hard at work here." Ukitake said, noticing the thin column.

"Yes, and I have the papercuts to prove it!" Kotsubaki said, holding up his hands, that were dry and covered in scabs.

"I have more than you do!" Kotestu yelled, holding her hands to Captain Ukitake.

"That's because you don't have the callouses I do, because you don't work as hard as I do!" Kotsubaki said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I'm the one doing all the hard work?" Kotetsu retorted.

"How was your day?" Captain Ukitake said, ignoring the two arguing and looking up at me.

"Long. And I only dented this paperwork. It's going to take years to finish this!" I said, and Ukitake smiled, and passed me a vial of some kind of ointment.

"This will help those papercuts heal faster. You two should take some too, if you want to be able to work tomorrow." Ukitake said, and I rubbed the ointment on my hand and papercuts, "Thank you so much for your help." Ukitake said, giving me a smile, I smiled back.

"No problem. Now, where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"I will show you." Ukitake said, and I grabbed my bag of things, throwing it over my shoulder, and followed Ukitake, "So, how is Captain Hitsugaya lately?" Ukitake asked.

"He is fine. He got into a fight with Izuru-kun lately."

"I heard about that. Do you know why?"

"No, do you?" I asked eagerly, trying to catch his eye.

"I can only speculate, but I think there is a love triangle going on here. Those two may have feelings for the same girl, Captain Hitsugaya found out Kira-kun had feelings for the same girl as him." Ukitake said, and I burst our laughing, "Was it something I said?" Ukitake said, turning around to face me.

"Have you been talking to Orihime-san lately? She is convinced Hitsugaya-kun and Izuru-kun both have a thing for me. It's pretty ridiculous." I said, grinning, but Ukitake simply nodded, and continued walking.

"Well, Orihime-san may have a good point." Ukitake said, "Here is your home. Good Night, Miura-dono." Ukitake said, and walked away, leaving me at the door of the cabin. I stood there for a second, then shook my head. Ukitake and Orihime are wrong.

* * *

Aletta: **wipes away sweat **Finished the chapter. Now you better review the story. I worked hard on it!

Artemis: YEAH! Ok, NIGHT!


	26. Chapter 26

Aletta: Hi, hopefully the rate will return to normal, unless I regain interest in the fanfic I was working on previously. Or a new one completely. I'm tempted to go wander into the Rorouni Kenshin section of . Granted I've just started on that manga, I have a gift card to Borders in which to buy a few more books. (Thank you Adam!)

Artemis: Adam is such a cutie... **goofy smile and blush**

Vervada: FOCUS!

Aletta: RIGHT! Read and Review, please!

* * *

That morning in the cabin was one of the best since I stayed at Orihime's. The bed in the cabin was wonderfully soft, and I wasn't part of a building, so the noise of the other members waking up and getting ready was a thing of the past, and neither was the problem of having to share anything. I had my own restroom, kitchen and even a little livingroom, with two chairs and a lamp near both.

I took my time getting ready, staring at myself in a mirror. My eyes were simple brown, with flecks of mossy green and red mixed among them. My hair was beginning to show brown at the roots, I'll have to redye it soon. I combed out my hair, and looked to see how it looked simply down over my shoulders. As a Vice-Captain, I feel I should have something more interesting to my hair other than its color. Maybe I'll braid it, and mix in some blue ribbons. Or pin it back with Quicy Cross clips. I'm sure Uryu could find some like it. Or into a bun like Vice-Captain Ise and Hinamori. For now, it was simply down, in thick waves down to my mid-back. I looked back at my reflection, adjusting my uniform and the new badge on my arm, and left to continue my work on the papers.

--

"Miura-san, you busy?" Vice-Captain Izuru said, softly knocking on the door frame one day. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki looked up at me, then Izuru, then each other, got up and left without a single word. Apparently, there is something here I'm missing.

"I guess not. What brings you here?" I asked, getting up from the desk and walking around it toward Izuru. He was staring down at the ground, nervously toying with the hems on his kimono.

"I have something to say, I'm just not sure how to say it." He said down to the ground, I tilted my head, trying to get a better look at his face.

"Just start talking." I said, and Izuru tilted his head up and looked me in the eye.

"I am in love with you." Izuru said, carefully taking a hand and placing it on the side of my face. I stood there, trying to get what he just said through my head. A huge part of me was screaming in my head, trying to deny what he had just said. I realized he was touching my face, and I jerked my head away, taking a step away from him. I clenched my hands into fists, and shook my head, "Miura-chan?" Izuru said quietly, trying to catch my eye, but I wouldn't let him. I flashed out of the building without another word.

--

If it weren't for my already broken shoulder, I would have ran to the wall an broken it again. Instead I climbed high into a tree and curled up in its branches. Why would he say such a thing like that to me? It's a disgusting joke to pull on me. He's probably drunk right now. Yeah, I'm sure after say that, he collapsed drunk on the floor, and knocked over a bunch of papers.

After half an hour of self-denial, the large part of me got tired and and the smaller part began its bit of the debate.

Izuru has become a close friend of mine, and no matter how much sake he drinks he's always respectively honest. The only lies he has told are polite white lies. And he seemed fine when he came in, not drunk at all. He is not the type to say something like that as a joke. He called me "Miura-chan". The hug he gave me that one night. He has been in love with me for quite some time, and I've been simply ignoring it, but I can't ignore or deny something like this.

I laid back against a branch, staring through the leaves to the sky and took a deep breath. Okay, he loves me. Obviously I don't love him, so I'll be sure to tell him and that'll be the end of it. I recognized this as the larger part of me. Already I was planning ways to let Izuru down easy, to keep him as a friend, when I asked myself why not give in to his affections?

I wasn't in love with him. He isn't right for me. He drinks too much for my tastes. I would have to deal with Abarai's teasing constantly. Silly excuses started coming to mind, but the small part of me knew they were silly. I rested my head on my knees and tried to look for a deeper reason, other than his friends, his drinking habits or his hair.

What I discovered was not a problem with Izuru, but myself. I found, deep inside myself, was a thick wall around my heart, made from all my years as a Quincy, then Soul Reaper. I had chosen to live my life fighting for others, for those I love. Fighting as a Quincy, trying to protect Soken hurt my heart more than I wanted to bear, so I started to build up my wall. It started by keeping Soken just out of the fights, but he wouldn't stay away, so I started to keep Soken out of my regular life. Had my life continued, Soken would merely be an annoyance to me, completely out of my heart even after the fight. I worked hard in my life to keep my family out of my heart, when I realized they too could die one day by a Hollow, and the wall became even sturdier.

I married the first man to propose. I think it was the idea of my parents, an arranged marriage. Any other daughter would have rebelled, but I didn't care. The point of getting married to me was financial support, and my husband gave me that so I could continue my duty as a Quincy. He was just another person to protect when need be, and that's all he was, and he didn't care.

After I died, the wall remained with me, and when I became a Soul Reaper, it was back to fighting to save lives, and letting anyone near was hurtful. All this time I had to fight to save lives, and never before had I the chance to live one. To let people back into my heart, instead of coldly entering others.

_What will happen when the fighting starts again?_ The larger part, the wall around my heart and the most battle-scarred parts of my heart, asked.

_We'll deal with that when it comes. _The smaller part answered. _Right now there is no fighting._ It was an easy thing to think of, but simply saying I'm going to take a chance at love and taking action are two different things.

"Miura-san! What are you doing up in a tree?" Orihime yelled. I leaned over a bit and looked down through the branches.

"Thinking." I yelled back.

"I'm coming up!" She yelled, and reached for a branch, clumsily pulling herself up a branch. I jumped down from the branches on the ground before she could manage up another branch.

"There's no need now. Get down now, before you hurt yourself." I said, and caught Orihime as she let go of the branch she was holding onto, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Did Izuru-kun talk to you?" Orihime asked, with a knowing smile. I glared daggers at her.

"You told him to say that?" I growled, and Orihime shook her head, holding her hands up as if to show her innocence by her clean hands.

"I told him to tell you how he feels, I promise!" Orihime said, "What did he say? What did you say to him?" Orihime said, leaning in close to me again. I leaned back, and took a step back as well.

"He said he was in love with me, and I haven't said anything in response." I said.

"Why not? I thought you liked Izuru-kun! And you promised you would look for someone!" Orihime whined.

"Would you relax? It's not like I said no." I said, but as soon as it left my mouth, I regretted it. Orihime, of course, loved what I said, a big smile spread on her face, and she was bouncing a bit on her heels.

"So you do like him?" She said, leaning in close. I started to say something like "It's complicated, I need to talk to him first." but Orihime didn't hear any of it. She wouldn't, "Good! I'll go tell him for you!" She said, and was off to find Izuru. I put a hand over my face and took a deep breath. Knowing Orihime, he'll be sending flowers to the office for weeks or something very romantic like that. I decided to let my heart take a chance at this, and didn't chase after Orihime. Instead, I headed back to the office to continue my work on those papers.

--

When I came back to the office, the package for 3rd Division was gone, and the tall stacks of papers seemed neater, and I think a stack was gone from the room. That was sweet of Izuru, and so much better than flowers, in my opinion.

"Vice-Captain!" Kotetsu and Kotsubaki yelled, bowing down in front of me.

"Vice-Captain Izuru left to his office." Kotetsu said, "If you want to talk to him." Kotsubaki glared at her. What would I say to him? I shook my head.

"Let's get back to work." I said, heading back to the desk, earlier covered in papers, was now ordered into neat stacks around the desk. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki simultaneously nodded and headed toward the stacks of paper, "Could you two start sending out some of these papers?" I asked, and they nodded again, heading toward the package labeled for the Captain-Commander.

"I will take this package to Captain-Commander!" Kotetsu said, reaching for the twine around the papers at the same time as Kotsubaki.

"No, I will! The Captain-Commander's paperwork is an important job, and the senior officer's responsiblility!" Kotsubaki argued. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe they'll come to a concensus.

"We were made officers on the same day! And I was made 3rd Officer before you!" Kotetsu yelled, yanking at the package, and Kotsubaki yanked back. I got up and took the package away from the two before they broke the thin string holding two hours' worth work for the Captain-Commander.

"If you two are going to argue over who takes what, I will take the Captain-Commander's package, Kotsubaki-san, you will take the package for the Second Division, Kotetsu-san, you will take the package for the Fourth Division. This fair?" I said, carefully holding up the package for the Captain-Commander. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki nodded, reaching for their assigned package, and started shoving each over out the door.

I put the package on the desk, and I noticed a single lavender rose in a small vase on the desk. I pulled the flower from the vase, carefully avoiding the thorns. It was an unbloomed rose, the petals still tightly woven together in a flowerbud. I held the flower under my nose, taking in the sweet smell of rose, and placed it back in the vase. Time to get back to work.

--

I hardly even got half of a stack of papers done today. I could hardly focus on anything, and Kotsubaki came back earlier than I had expected. I guess Second Division didn't want to be social with the Third officer today. I gave him the Fifth Division package, to keep him busy, and I decided to go and deliver the package to Captain-Commander Yammamoto now. I took the package and flashed to the 1st Division headquarters.

On the way, I ran into Izuru. This time, literally; I ran and ended up hitting my head on chest. As a response, Izuru wrapped his arms around me as I was blinking and trying to realize what had happened. When I figured everything out, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know I'm not perfect. I snore, and I talk too loud when I'm out drinking, Renji will probably tease you for a while, and I might hurt you, but please-" I put a finger to his lips promptly shutting him up.

"I don't know if I snore or not, I can be just as bad as you when I drink, and I can deal with Abarai-kun. Thank you for taking some of the paperwork and for the flower." I said, pulling my finger away. Izuru smiled, and nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Izuru said, and leaned his face in close to mine. I took a step back, "I thought the flower matched your hair, and I could cut it so you could wear it in your hair." I glanced down, noticing I had dropped my package, and I crouched downt to pick it up.

"I have to go. I will se you later." I said, tucking the package under my arm. Izuru nodded, and frowned a little.I brought my lips against his cheek for a few seconds. His skin was warm and soft, but I didn't dwell on that as I flashed away from Izuru and toward the 1st Division.

--

When I got to the headquarters, Vice-Captain Sasakibe took the package from me, after a few questions about it, and using his fingers to investigate the package, realizing it's simply papers tied together, and placing it under his arm.

"Are you going to take your Captain Proficiency test soon?" He asked.

"Not unless I want to embarass myself." I said, "Excuse me for not staying to talk, but I have more paperwork to do."

"Of course. I will begin on these right away." He said, and closed the door. I flashed back to the 13th Division, fairly certain that Kotsubaki and Kotetsu were back and probably fighting over the 6th Division package or something else like that.

--

When the day was over, there was a neat stack of finished paperwork on the desk, almost all the packages of paperwork sent to their required Divisions, but the stacks of papers were still covering the large majority of the room.

The last package is to be sent was to the 10th Division. I stared at it over my desk. It had been a long time since I had talked to Captain Hitsugaya since that morning in the grove, back when my shoulder was broken. I wonder if he'll tease me. I wonder what he'll think of Izuru and I, since I'm sure Orihime has been out telling everyone we're an item now. I wonder if he was jealous of the time I spent with Izuru, and that was why he attacked him. I've gotten better at listening to my heart, even if I don't believe it. Why would he like me, or be jealous of my spending time with Izuru?

I signed the last paper in my little stack of unfinished papers, and Kotsubaki returned from his trip to 12th Division, perfect timing.

"Kotsubaki-san, I would like you to organize this stack of papers by who they need to be sent to next. Be sure to tell Kotetsu-san when she returns the same, and I expect you two to work together without any fuss. I am off to the Tenth Division."

"Yes ma'am. And as a warning, I heard Captain Hitsugaya is in a particularily bad mood today." He said, and I nodded.

"Get to work. And don't call me ma'am." I said, Kotsubaki nodded.

"Understood, Vice-Captain!" Kotsubaki yelled, and got up from his knees and walked toward the desk, reading the paper and placing it on the floor, and picking up another. I figure I should be worried about Kotetsu in the fight-prone 11th Division, but if she isn't back after I deliver my package, I'll go and rescue her.

--

The minute I got into 10th Division territory, I heard some hisses and whispering around me. I glance around, and some members of 10th Division were glaring at me, and others were turned away or whispering to people near them.

"You too good for Captain?" Someone growled, and I turned around, looking to see who it was but nobody was going to take credit for what was said. _Why is everyone so cold to me? What is going on? _

"Miura." Vice-Captain Matsumoto said icily, "What do you want?"

"I have to give this to Hitsugaya-kun." I said, and Matsumoto took the package from me, "and I'd like to talk to Hitsugaya-kun as well."

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me." Matsumoto said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First, why are you being so cold to me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in response.

"Because you have been so cold to Captain. Is that all?"

"No." I said, and looked away for a second, "Tell Hitsugaya-kun I still consider him a close friend of mine. And I never thanked him for saving my life." I said, staring down at my shoes. Matsumoto made a tut-tutting noise.

"What a poor way of thanking him, Miura. Ignoring him like this. And this thing with Izuru." Matsumoto said.

"What do you mean by that?" I was starting to feel sick to my stomach, and I was starting to realized why everyone was hissing and being unkind like this, and for a minute, I wished they would be even meaner to me, "Hitsugaya-kun likes me too?" I whispered, an incredulous look on my face.

"Of course he does! You didn't figure it out until just now?" Matsumoto said loudly. I blushed bright red, and I heard some people snickering, and then more whispering among themselves.

"How was I supposed to know?" I snapped, "I need to leave now. Make sure Captain Hitsugaya gets my message."

"I'll make sure he gets all of it." Matsumoto said, and a smile spread onto her face, "Have a nice day." She said. I mumbled something sarcastic and inappropiate back, but I doubt she heard it as I turned to quickly get away from the judging eyes around me.

--

When I returned, Kotsubaki and Kotetsu were labeling the piles of paper with the Division number characters on the floor next to each small stack. I glanced around, and the pile for 3rd Division was gone, and at my desk was another lavender-colored rose with the first one, and a note on my desk. I walked over at picked up the paper.

"It's from Vice-Captain Izuru." Captain Ukitake said, and I turned around to see him behind me. Instinctively, I hid the paper behind my back, like he hasn't read the note already.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered, blushing a bit, and I heard Kotetsu and Kotsubaki snicker.

"Are you going to read it?" Ukitake asked, giving me a small smile, "There aren't many secrets you can keep here. Go on, read it." Ukitake said, and I opened the note, my cheeks a pinkish color.

_Miura Ava_

_The day these flowers shall wilt_

_will my love also_

_Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?_

I smiled a bit and glanced over at the flowers he had given me. I picked one up, and I could tell the newer flower he had given me was made of plastic, the petals, this time a darker shade of violet, papery instead of the velvety texture of the real flower.

"I assume I will not be seeing you for dinner today, then?" Ukitake said, and I blushed bright red, and Kotsubaki and Kotetsu snickered again. I glared over at the two, and they stop immediately, and scurried out of the room, since their work was long finished.

"I have other plans." I said, and Ukitake nodded.

"Enjoy yourself, Miura-dono." Ukitake said, with a knowing smile. I didn't bother to find out what was meant with that smile, I could figure out enough for myself. I flashed out of the office toward the Third Division.

* * *

Aletta: ...and that's all for now.

Artemis: Next Chapter, of course is Kira and Ava's dinner/ first date!

Aletta: And I'm sorry about the cheesy-really bad haiku. I wrote it, and I'm not a big poet. And I pronounce Miura like 'Mee-ur-a' so the syllables are right. Whether or not I'm botching her name is still to be determined. Let me know if you know for sure if I pronounce it right or wrong. Silly me, not checking how to pronounce her name...


	27. Chapter 27

Aletta: Ok, before I start Ava and Kira's date, I will restart the day Kira proclaimed his love, from Hitsugaya's point of view. Sorry for not writing the dinner, like I promised.

Vervada: Because Aletta isn't sure what those two would do in a dinner setting.

Aletta: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I would just rather flesh out Hitsugaya's feelings for Ava!

Artemis: ummmm...

Vervada: And you can't do that AFTER the dinner?

Artemis: Uh, Aletta...

Aletta: Because I'd rather do it before!

Artemis: Guys...

Aletta/Vervada: WHAT?!

Ichigo: START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! **kicks Aletta and Vervada in the head **

Aletta: OW!

Vervada: You are mine, bitch. **runs after and attacks Ichigo**

Aletta: I apologize for Vervada's language. Maybe I should change the rating for this story now... ah, well. NOW FOR THE STORY!

* * *

Hitsugaya stared out the window in his office. _I wonder if I should go talk to her. She's probably still upset with me, I should explain myself better than I did last time. She has alot of work, with her new position as Vice-Captain. Maybe I should just leave her alone. But she might be getting uncomfortable in the office, and then she would enjoy the oppurtunity to step outside and talk with me. I heard there is alot of paperwork there, I could give her a hand with that. _Hitsugaya glanced down at his own desk, littered with his own paperwork and Matsumoto's, since she can't seem to take the time to do her own work. He sighed, and picked up one of the papers, filling out the forms and signing where it tells him to.

"Captain Hitsugaya! What are you doing inside!" Matsumoto yelled, with a bottle of sake in her hand, "It's a beautiful day, you should be outside!"

"I will go outside when you finish your paperwork! It isn't going to finish itself, and I am sick of doing your work!" Hitsugaya snapped. Matsumoto blinked, and sat down on Hitsugaya's desk, crumpling a few papers. She leaned in close to Hitsugaya's face.

"You must really like her." She said, and leaned away, "Forget this paperwork, it's not like it's going to run away on you." She said, smiling, "I'm sure she'd like to get out of her stingy office as well." She continued, and winked. Hitsugaya stood up from his chair.

"I expect this desk to be clean when I come back." Hitsugaya growled, and Matsumoto nodded. In a flash Hitsugaya was gone.

"It's about time he left!" Matsumoto said, and swept the papers into a bin with her arm and swung open the door, "Where did Kira go?" She said, glancing around the door, then shrugging, "Oh well," She said, and tipped back the bottle of sake into her mouth.

--

_I'll just come into the office, invite her to spar with me. No, bad idea, maybe later, much later. I'll just invite her outside to talk. Then again, she'll probably just interrogate me, and try and figure out why I was so mad. Maybe I should just head back to my office. I'm sure Matsumoto hasn't even touched those papers. _Hitsugaya thought, but as he rounded toward the 13th Division office, he felt Ava's reaitsu leave the building. She was using her Shunpo to get out of there quick.

Hitsugaya glanced into the building, and Izuru was in there, collecting a package of papers and another stack of papers. Hitsugaya couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on his face. _Ava must have really told him off. But he doesn't have any bruises or anything, so maybe it's not that. And she ran off, maybe he was the one that hurt her. _Hitsugaya thought, and ran after Ava.

--

When Hitsugaya finally found Ava, she was curled up in a tree, hugging her knees. _I should go talk to her, she looks upset. But then again, she might not want to talk to me. If she wants someone to talk to, I'll be here. _Hitsugaya thought, and decided to hide out in a tree and simply watch over her, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. _Her hair looks beautiful like that. _

_I wonder what Izuru said to her, or did to upset her like this. _Hitsugaya thought, and when he concentrated, he heard her muttering, and alot of it was something about Izuru being drunk, and "he couldn't love me". Hitsugaya blinked, straining to hear more, tempted to try and climb into a closer tree. _Who is she talking about? Izuru? That would make sense with Izuru's expression when he left. But what if he had told her about my feelings? He probably wouldn't even have to tell her, if he confessed his love to her, she might be able to put the pieces together. Maybe I should tell her. It'd be better for her to hear it from me than someone else. No, she doesn't seem to be taking this real well. Maybe some other time. But what if she loves Izuru back? _Hitsugaya craned his neck, leaning out on the branch, trying to see Ava's face among the branches and figure out what's going on in her mind.

After a while, she changed her position, and Hitsugaya could see her face. She looked upset, to say the least. For a while, Hitsugaya thought she was about to cry. But she also looked... thoughtful. Hitsugaya felt a familiarity with her expression. _I guess she has her own defenses to break down. Maybe I should talk to her now, offer her advice... What advice? _Hitsugaya sat back on the branch, _This is just as new to me as it is to her. All I have to give her is my support, but I don't think she wants that. But what if she does? What if she doesn't love Izuru? _Hitsugaya leaned back against the tree trunk. _This is so confusing. _Hitsugaya leaned in close. By the look of Ava's features, she has come to a decision of some sort.

"Miura-san!" HItsugaya jumped, surprised at the sound, "What are you doing up in a tree?" Hitsugaya glanced around, and down on the ground above Ava's tree was Orihime Inoue.

"Thinking." Ava called back. Hitsugaya swore, _There goes my chance! _

"I'm coming up!" Orihime yelled, and awkwardly tried to climb up the branches. Ava jumped nimbly off the branches down onto the ground.

"There's no need now." Ava said, and Hitsugaya tried to lean in to hear more, but a breeze blew in, rustling the leaves, and a few birds flew, startled form their nests, causing noise, enough to carry away their words. Hitsugaya tried to concentrate, but their voices only ended as a part of the white noise. What he saw was Orihime leaning in close to Ava, and when she leaned away, there was a big grin on her face. _She's excited? What about? Damn this wind. _He thought.

"Good! I'll go tell him for you!" Orihime said, and was gone._ Tell what to who? _HItsugaya thought, leaning in on the branch again. Ava looked upset again, her hand was covering part of her face. _Maybe I should go talk to her. What good will going over there do? Maybe I should get Orihime, and stop her from telling whatever it is to whoever it is. She doesn't seem to want her to. _

"Hi there, Toshiro-kun." Hitsugaya nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on.

"Don't scare me like that! And it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya said, turning on his branch to glare at Orihime. _How did she get up here? _Hitsugaya thought idly, glancing down at the ground.

"Were you spying on Miura-san?" Orihime said, and Hitsugaya blinked.

"No, I found A-Miura-san and decided to keep an eye on her. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, well, I thought I'd just tell you that you might still have a chance." Orihime said, and her eyes seemed, softer, more serious.

"For what? What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" She said, throwing an arm behind her head, "I will see you later, Toshiro-kun!" Orihime yelled, swinging her legs off the branch down onto the ground. Hitsugaya leaned over the branch onto the ground.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He yelled, but she was already gone. He glanced up, search the where Ava was earlier, but she was gone as well. Hitsugaya sat back on against the tree. _Now what? Orihime said I might still have a chance? No doubt she was talking about Ava. She's such a strange human, though, I can't be sure. She might be talking about something else entirely. But the look in her eyes, she seemed to take what she said seriously. Maybe I'll just go talk to Ava now. _Hitsugaya thought, and climbed out of the tree and headed toward the Third Division office.

--

As soon as Hitsugaya was near the office, Captain Ukitake cut him off, reaching for his shoulder. Hitsugaya stopped immediately.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun. What brings you here?" Ukitake said.

"Captain Ukitake. Where is Miura-san?" Hitsugaya said, nodding as a greeting.

"I believe she ran out of deliver a package to the Captain-Commander." Ukitake said, "Good luck." He said, giving Hitsugaya a small smile. Hitsugaya nodded, and left in a flash.

--

_What do I say? Should I tell her my feelings? Maybe I've waited too long, and she's already- _Hitsugaya stopped. Right in front of him was Ava, her face hidden in Izuru's chest, and his arms wrapped around her, whispering into her ear. Hitsugaya curled his hand into a fist, his nails beginning to cut into his palm, but he didn't notice.

_What is he doing with her? _Hitsugaya couldn't see her face, so he wasn't sure if she was there of her own accord. Then she pulled away from Izuru, and Hitsugaya took a deep breath. _She doesn't like him. _Hitsugaya thought, and Izuru and leaned down,

_That filthy drunk is going to kiss her! _He thought, and saw Ava take a step back. _Maybe there's still hope for me _He thought, then saw Ava reach up onto her toes and kiss Izuru's cheek. Hitsugaya's stomach fell to his toes, and he ground his teeth together. He blinked, and was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. _She's just a girl. Izuru can have her. _Hitsugaya thought, hastily wiping away the tears with his sleeve. Hitsugaya watched as Ava left Izuru, and he looked up and realized Hitsugaya was standing there in front of him. He walked up to Captain Hitsugaya, very cautiously, his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"I'm not going to attack you." Hitsugaya said, but Izuru kept a hand rested in his Zanpakuto.

"I'm sorry." Izuru said quietly, staring down at the ground. Hitsugaya snorted.

"For what? Public affection? It's been going on here long before today." Hitsugaya said, and Izuru looked up, and nodded.

"Thanks. 'Bye." Izuru said, flashing out of sight. Hitsugaya returned to 10th Division, feeling oddly hollow. _She's just a girl. There's nothing special about her. It's just a stupid infatuation, that's all. Nothing more. I don't even know why it wouldn't be anything beside that. She's immature, a danger to herself, flighty... _Hitsugaya frowned, but glanced up and he was already at his office. The desk was cleared off, but further inspection showed Matsumoto had simply thrown the papers into a waste bin. He pulled the papers out, uncrumpling them and lying them on the desk.

--

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Captain Kyokaru said, walking down the hall into the office, "I heard Miura-san has a beau." He said, and stepped into the doorway. He took one look at Hitsugaya, his face lowered into the paperwork, "You want a drink?" He said, placing his bottle of sake onto Hitsugaya's desk. He took one look at it, and then up at Kyokaru, and leaned back against the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya demanded, and Kyokaru laughed.

"Well, I was hoping to celebrate with you, but seeing as it is, I'm here to console you." He said, with a small smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hitsugaya said, pushing the bottle toward Kyokaru, "I don't need to be consoled." Kyokaru picked up the bottle and took a small drink from it, placing it back down onto the desk in front of Hitsugaya.

"Just let it out, boy. Yare, I don't think I've ever seen you so glum. I remember confessing my love to my Nanao-chan the first time." He said, with a sad smile, and took another drink from his bottle, "Nearly knocked my head off." He said, with a short laugh, "My ears are ringing from the memory of it." He said, rubbing his head, "But look at me now. Look at us now."

"That's wonderful, but I have paperwork to finish, thank you." Hitsugaya said, tilting his head down into his papers.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun." Kyoraku said, tilting his straw hat down and leaving. Hitsugaya glanced up and noticed he had left his bottle of sake on the desk. Hitsugaya glanced around, and took a swig from the bottle and continued his work.

--

"Captain. You look horrible." Matsumoto said, climbing through the window into the office.

"Matsumoto, what were you thinking, throwing away important documents?" Hitsugaya said icily, reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me." Matsumoto said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I talked to Miura-san this afternoon." She said, reaching into her kimono and pulling out a packet of papers wrapped up in string, "This is for you." She said, and placed the papers on the desk.

"Is that all?" Hitsugaya said, untying the string around the papers.

"She also said she still considers you a close friend, and mentioned that she never thanked you for saving her life." She said, then lowered her voice slightly, "She didn't know."

"Know what? There is nothing to know!" Hitsugaya growled, glaring at Matsumoto. He sat back in the chair, staring down at his lap.

"You look so old right now." Matsumoto said, and noticed the bottle of sake on the desk, "You need a drink!" She said, picking up the bottle and handing it to Hitsugaya. He took one look at the bottle and paused for a second, then placed it back on the desk.

"No thank you. I don't need it." He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, "I'm going to head out." He said, and flashed out of the office.

"I hope this works out, or Miura may just have to stay in Karakura town." Matsumoto growled.

* * *

Aletta: Okay, next chapter I PROMISE will be Kira and Ava's dinner. And I apologize for the sad chapter. And I never really thought people would be so against Ava/Kira pairing... well, it's two people against it so far...

Artemis: BUT TOSHIRO IS SO CUTE!

Ichigo: **panting** You like Toshiro? **gets tackled by Vervada **AH!! Damn, she's scarier than Zaraki!

Aletta: Yeah, that's cause you aren't allowed to be able to beat her.

Vervada: MAN THIS IS FUN!

Aletta: ... and she's enjoying herself too much to let you leave.

Artemis: And this is why Ichigo wasn't with Orihime! By the way, Ichigo, can you sign this?

Ichigo: Can you get rid of her? **ducks a roundhouse kick from Vervada**

Artemis: Sign it first... **holds out paper, and Ichigo signs it, then disappears**

Vervada: Awww.. I was having fun...

Aletta: I guess the next visitor, if there is one, should be Zaraki... Well, night.


	28. Chapter 28

Aletta: Okay, so this for reals Ava's first date.

Artemis: And because Aletta forgot what it's like to be a girl about to go on her first date…

Aletta: **sticks out tongue **That's not my fault. She's not going right to 3rd Division, so act like I said she was just getting out of the office.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, glancing every once in a while at the clothes I bought in Karakura town. I picked up the only dress I bought, white with big black flowers embroidered into the skirt and held it up in front of me. I put it back down on the bed. _That looks a little too formal for dinner. And I might spill something. _I picked up my red top and a simple black skirt that went down to my knees.

"That looks lovely." Captain Ukitake said, cracking open the door to my room. I whipped around, "Do you need any help?"

"Get out!" I yelled, throwing my hairbrush at the door, but Ukitake closed it before my hairbrush could hit him in the head.

"Ava let me in." Someone said, but it was a woman's voice, that much I could tell, and opened the door a crack to allow her in. It was Rukia Kuchiki, in a light green dress with darker green flowers along it, "I would wear the dress. Kira will love it." I picked up the dress, holding it in front of me again.

"What do you think of Izuru-kun?" I said behind a screen so I could put on the dress with some privacy.

"I think he's a good man." Rukia said simply, and I walked away from the screen back to the mirror, smoothing out some of the wrinkles it received from being stuffed in a bag and combing through my hair with my fingers. Rukia picked up the hairbrush I threw at Ukitake and starting brushing my hair.

"Did you know Hitsugaya-kun had the same feelings for me?" I said, and Rukia nodded, "Was I the last to know?" I whined, and Rukia laughed.

"I think Captain Hitsugaya is the last to know. Now, what should we do with your hair?" Rukia said, experimentally pulling it into a ponytail, then up into a loose bun, then putting it back down on my shoulders again. There was a soft knock at the door, and Ukitake poked his head out. I turned to glare at him, but in his hand was the lavender rose Izuru gave to this afternoon. Rukia ran up to the door, taking the rose from him and slamming the door shut, "Captain Ukitake already cut it for you."

"What did you mean by him being the last to know?" I asked, taking the flower from Rukia and placing it on the table near the mirror and digging through for a clip.

"He's a bit thick-headed." Rukia said, sitting on my bed, "That looks nice." She said, commenting as I pulled back one side of my hair with the clip and using the clip to hold the rose in my hair. I glanced into the mirror, and the rose contrasted nicely with the color of my hair, and the petals had loosened, showing more of its color.

"Thanks." I said, taking a deep breath and smoothing out my dress again.

"You look beautiful, Miura-dono." Captain Ukitake said, and the door was wide open this time, and Kotetsu, Kotsubaki and Abarai were there too. Abarai nodded.

"Your hair shines like a million diamonds." Kotsubaki said, and Kotetsu glared at him, and punched him in the side.

"Vice-Captain Izuru is lucky to have you." Kotetsu said, and Kotsubaki made to punch Kotetsu, but Abarai pulled Kotsubaki into a short headlock, and his will to fight was gone.

"Thanks, all of you." I said, nodding toward Rukia and Ukitake mostly, "Rukia-san, are you and Abarai-kun heading out as well?" I said.

"It's Renji now. And yes we are." He said, reaching for Rukia's hand as she sneaked out the door and pulled her close to him.

"Have fun with Kira. And good luck." Rukia said, and I nodded. Suddenly, I felt a bit like I was going to throw up, by my insides felt empty as well. I wonder if this is how Rukia felt on her first date.

"It'll be fine." Ukitake said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, biting the inside of my lip. I wonder how Hitsugaya is right now. I wonder if he'll come on our date and call for a duel with Izuru. I doubt it.

"Now get out of here, or you're going to be late." Rukia said, pulling at my arm. I shook my head, trying to get rid of my worries for now and flashed out to 3rd Division.

"Later!" I yelled behind me.

--

"Miura-chan! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" Izuru yelled as I came to the office for 3rd Division. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white button up shirt and another lavender flower as his boutonniere, "You look beautiful." He said, closing the space between us and placing a hand on my back. I blushed.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself. I got your poem." I said, and Izuru mumbled something and blushed, "Where are we going?" Izuru simply smiled knowingly and led me off somewhere. I only managed to follow that we were out of Seireitei, after that I didn't know.

"We're here." He said, stopping alongside a river somewhere in Rukongai. I glanced around, and there on the ground was big blanket, with food set in the middle and space on the corners for Izuru and I to sit down. All around it were short candles so there was some light to see by. The view was beautiful, a perfect, romantic first date most girls would die to have.

"It's amazing." I said, staring the river, the candles, then the blanket, plates of sushi and a bottle of sake, no doubt, set on it.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Izuru said, placing his hand on my back again as I carefully stepped over the candles and sat down at the nearest corner of the blanket. Izuru took the next nearest corner and sat down, picking up the bottle and pouring it into one cup, and handing it to me, then pouring another for himself.

"Sake, I'm assuming?" I said, picking up the cup and taking a sip from it. I could see Izuru blushing as he took a sip himself.

"Sorry, there isn't much to find here, and I couldn't get to the real world." He mumbled into the cup. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine with sake. So, you want to tell me about yourself?" I asked, and Izuru looked up from the cup, and set it down.

"What is there to say?"

"Anything. How did get to become a Vice-Captain?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Well, I went to the Soul Reaper Academy the same year as Hinamori-san, Renji and Shuhei. Trained for the six years you need to be there for, then was in 5th Division until I was recommended for the position in 3rd Division." Izuru said, and took a sip from his cup. I nodded.

"Are you still close friends with Hinamori-san?" I asked, and Izuru looked down again.

"I haven't seen her recently, since her fight with Captain Hitsugaya in the Aizen incident. Why do you ask?" Izuru asked, looking up at me again. I shrugged.

"You just called her Hinamori-san. You called Abarai-kun and Hisagi-kun by their given names."

"That's true. Now, tell me a bit about yourself. I know how you became 13th Division Vice-Captain, but I heard that your Zanpakuto's abilities mimic that of a Quincy's."

"Yeah. I was a Quincy before I died." I said, taking another drink of sake, "I am Ishida Uryu's great-aunt." Izuru blinked, and blinked again.

"Really? Do you remember a lot of your past life?"

"Random bits of it. When I was still in Karakura town, it was easier to remember. Here, all I remember are the things I told Uryu about." I said, looking down at my cup, "Do you remember anything of your past life?" I asked.

"Not much, I don't remember my own parents, they died long ago. I was raised by the rest of my family." Izuru said, and I tilted my head and reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" I said, as Izuru leaned in and kissed me. I blinked, surprised by the feeling of his lips against mine. But as soon as it started it was over, and Izuru stared down at the ground, "O-okay…" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." Izuru mumbled almost instantly, "I shouldn't have pressured you like that. It was rude of me, I am sorry."

"Smooth. But don't bother apologizing, I don't mind." I said, leaning in to kiss him this time. I could almost taste the sake he drank, and something else I can't describe, a subtle flavor, completely new to me. I felt a hand resting on top of my hip and another behind my neck, pulling me closer to him. I put my hand on the side of his face, using the other to keep me from falling over. Izuru pulled away again, and I took a deep breath.

"Why don't we begin dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Izuru said quickly, picking up a pair of chopsticks, but his hands were shaking too much to handle the wooden sticks properly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and Izuru dropped the sticks into the cup of soy sauce, with the piece of sushi he had managed to pick up.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Izuru said, clumsily trying to fish out his piece of sushi with his chopsticks. I picked up a pair of chopsticks and fished the sushi out effortlessly, tapping it on the edge of the cup to get rid of the excess soy sauce, "Oh, thank you." He said, and tried to take the piece from me, but his hands were still shaking. Instead I put the piece in my mouth, and gave Izuru a look.

"What's wrong? Am I not supposed to kiss you or something? If that's it, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I said, and Izuru shook his head, putting down the chopsticks and nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"It's not that. It's just…. Nerves, I guess. I haven't been on a date since… well, since I became a Soul Reaper." Izuru said, staring down at his lap.

"Really? By the looks of this, and the way you act, I would never have thought you haven't been on a date in such a long time." I said, waving my arm to gesture the setting, "And if it makes you feel any better, this is the first date I can even remember." I continued, laughing awkwardly. Izuru smiled, and I smiled in return.

"Is this really your first date in all your memory? That can't be right. Not even when you were living?" Izuru said, his smile melting into a serious face.

"I was married for a while, but he never bothered to take me on a date." I said, shrugging. Izuru frowned.

"That doesn't seem right. He must have been a horrible husband."

"Why would you think that?" I tilted my head to one side, and Izuru simply picked up another piece of sushi, this time with no difficulty.

"A good husband should be more courteous to his wife." Izuru said through bits of raw fish, and I laughed a little, "What?"

"He was being perfectly courteous to me. Had the idea ever occurred I didn't want him to take me on a date?" I said, giving him a crooked smile. Izuru frowned again; obviously this idea doesn't make sense to him.

"Then why did you marry him?"

"Money, stability in my life. I was too old to be staying with my family, and with my Hollow fighting, I couldn't keep up paying job, so my family arranged for me to marry him." I said, shrugging.

"Wouldn't you want to get to know him?" Izuru said, still trying to understand this. He obviously is too much of a romantic to understand why anyone would be afraid of love. I simply shook my head, and picked up another piece of sushi. Suddenly I felt a little lighter, and I even laughed, "What are you laughing about now?" Izuru asked, smiling a bit, but it was a half-smile. He thought I was going to add something else depressing in his mind, and suddenly the image of my husband waving a torch at me came to mind. I laughed even harder.

"It's nothing. Isn't it usually the role of the woman to be romantic, to want a loving husband, and the man's to be realistic, and to want a woman for stability and to cook their food?" I said, laughing some more, and Izuru gave me a full smile.

"This is true, but most men and women have never needed to fight like you and I have." Izuru said, turning the conversation to a serious point again.

"Are you suggesting because I fight better than you, that I have taken the male role?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Izuru's eyes opened wide, and he held up his hands.

"N-no!" He said, "I meant-"

"I know what you meant." I said, and Izuru put his hands down and took a drink of sake, "And you're right." I said, staring at my lap. Izuru put a hand on my mine, and kissed the top of my head, carefully avoiding the flower in my hair. I stared out into the water, and decided to take another piece of sushi and a sip from my cup of sake.

"So, do you remember anything of your family?" Izuru asked after a while, pouring himself some more to drink.

"Just my little brother, Soken. I think you two would have gotten along well. He was always trying to protect me from the Hollows, ever since he could see them. He cared a lot more about me then I let him." I said, and took another sip of sake.

"Ishida Soken… I heard about him, Rukia and a few other members were given orders to leave any Hollow in the area alone, for research purposes." Izuru said, taking a sip from his cup. He glanced at me, and then from my expression, no doubt, he glanced back down at his cup, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"It's alright." I said and took a deep breath, "I was already dead at the time."

"Oh." That was all Izuru could think to say. Then he turned to me, "How is it you remember so much of your past life?" He asked, and I leaned back a bit, and stared out to the river.

"I lived my past life in Karakura town, and being there again brought back my memories. I'm sure if you were somehow able to return to the place of your previous life, you'd remember it as well." I said, turning back to face Izuru. He nodded, and took another drink from his cup.

"Do you remember how you died?" Izuru asked after another pause.

"Yeah. Do you?" I returned.

"Not a bit." I nodded, and we didn't say much else after that. There was some small talk, of course, but otherwise we were simply eating.

--

Eventually, I couldn't eat anything more, and I sat back, placing my chopsticks down and daintily wiping my mouth with a napkin. Izuru sat back as well, and emptied his cup in his normal manner.

"That was delicious." I said, drinking some more sake and sighing heavily.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Izuru asked, standing up and reaching for my hand.

"I don't think I can eat anything more." I said, but reached for his hand and got up nonetheless.

"Don't worry, we'll walk there." He said.

"We should blow out these candle first, before they set Rukongai on fire." I said, and Izuru nodded, crouching down in front of a candle and blowing the blame out. I followed his action, and soon we were in the dark, save the light from the moon.

"It's this way." Izuru said, reaching for my hand and pulling me toward him.

"Where are you taking me?" I said, walking next to him, straining to see his face in the darkness.

"You'll see." Izuru said, and I managed to see he was smiling. Something tells me this is going to be something extremely romantic. I glanced around, and there were a few homes that still had their lights on, but they were far from here.

"How do you like your first date ever?" Izuru asked, and I realized we were toward the lights of some small town in Rukongai.

"Romantic setting, a nice mix of serious and casual conversation, good food, handsome date," I said, glancing over at Izuru, who had a big smile at the last comment, "overall, a woman's dream date." I concluded. Izuru's smile twitched a bit, and he turned to face me.

"And you?" He asked, and I gave him a confused look.

"What about me?"

"What did you, personally, think of this date?"

"I just told you." I said, and Izuru didn't try to push the subject. Personally I was glad. I'm still not sure what to really think of this date. I mean, the part where he was kissing me was nice, but our conversations, I still feel like I can't just open my heart up, though I think it's sweet that he's trying to understand. We got closer to the town, and I realized it was a single building, home for some noble family.

"Are we going into that big house?" I asked, turning to Izuru, thinking maybe he had the wrong address. Izuru simply laughed

"This is my family's home." He said, and I blinked, staring up at the house, "I'd like you to meet them." He continued, and I could see he was blushing, "If that's alright with you, that is."

"I can't see why not." I said, staring up at the house. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to throw up again. I guess Izuru noticed, because he stopped.

"We don't have to go there today." He said, looking at me and I nodded weakly, "Come on." He said, pulling me away from the giant house.

--

When he stopped pulling me along, I realized I was in front of my cabin back in Seireitei. I turned around, and Izuru was staring at the ground

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have offered to take you to meet my family on the first date. It was stupid of me." He said, staring at the ground, "I hope, beside that mistake, you had a nice time with me."

"You want to come inside? I might still have some candies left from my stay in Karakura town, since we didn't quite have dessert." I offered, and Izuru looked up, and was grinning widely.

"I'd love to." He said, and I opened the door and allowed him in to my little living space. I dug through my things and managed to find two chocolate candy bars, and handed one to Izuru and peeled off the wrapper to my own, "This is delicious." He said, after peeling off his own wrapper and taking a bite.

"The chocolate in the human world just seems so much better than any of the sweets here." I agreed.

"You have a nice place here." Izuru commented, referring to my table, two chairs and two lamps in the room. That was all he could see, and I don't exactly have the time to decorate here.

"Thank you." I said, finishing off my candy bar and putting the wrapper on the table. Izuru followed suit, and stood up. I stood up with him, not wanting to be a bad hostess.

"I should go, it's getting late out." He said, and headed for the door. I followed him, and he stopped near the doorway.

"I had a nice time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Izuru said, and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his lips move after a while, his rough tongue brushing against my lips. I broke away, and Izuru was blushing deep red, "Good night, Ava-chan." He said, and quickly left. I closed the door behind him, pressing my fingers against my lips and pulling my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Good night... Izuru-kun."

* * *

Aletta: OKAY! That's it for tonight! I hope you enjoyed it. I did.

Artemis: NEXT CHAPTER!!…… We will be doing…. Something.

Aletta: It's late at night right now, I'll devise something for Kira… or Toshiro to do next chapter tomorrow so don't you worry.

Artemis: REVIEW!! Don't forget that!

Aletta: That reminds me, thanks to my new reviewers, animemaster62, iwolf, and of course Wintervines, who has been reviewing and encouraging me since chapter 3. Last chapter, the number of reviews finally exceeded the number of chapters in my story.


	29. Chapter 29

Aletta: Okay, so my writer's block is kinda gone.

Artemis: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Aletta: Right.

* * *

_Why is it so hard to love someone? They call it falling in love, is it really that easy?_ I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's been days since my first date with Izuru, but I still don't feel like I've fallen for him. Orihime said that I'll know I'm in love when I can't imagine life without him. Rukia says it's when I can offer up my entire life to him without any hesitation. Kyokaru says that I'll simply know when I'm in love. So far, I've determined I'm still not in love. I imagine I can still continue my life without him, and I would risk my life for him, but then again, I would for anyone.

I turned on my bed, then threw off the sheets. There's no point in staying in bed when I can't sleep, so I headed outside. I wandered around Seireitei in the dark until it was light again. I never realized how late I had been lying in bed, it must have been early morning when I finally got up. I glanced around, and I noticed where I had wandered to. Somehow, in the complete darkness, I had managed to be within sight of the wall, and I could see the spots of blood on it. I walked toward it, brushing my fingers on the rough stone.

"Back here, and I guess I haven't learned much else." I said to the wall. I smiled, "Just not to beat inanimate objects." I rested my head against the wall, holding my fist against the spots on it, I laughed "Great, I'm talking to a wall. The weird thing is, I think you're listening. How crazy is that?" I said, uncurling my hand and placing my palm on the wall, "What is wrong with me?" I whispered.

"Nothing." Someone said, and I turned around to find Blute sitting in one of the trees. I blinked, and she was still there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Giving you something to talk to other than the wall." Blute said, and I think she would've smirked right there. I glanced at he tail, and there was no flowerbud on it, not even the beginnings of a flowerbud, a green bulb at the end, it was a green tail.

"What happened to your tail?" I asked, and Blute swished her tail up to her face, tilting her head to one side.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. The new flower is growing, it just needs time and nurishment to grow." She said, and her tail swished down toward the ground like a monkey's.

"Oh. Well." I looked down at my bare feet, wiggling my toes in the loose soil.

"Didn't you have something to say? Or did you say it all to the wall?" Blute said, her head still tilted to one side, and I think she would have smirked again. I stuck my tongue out, then sighed and stared back down at my toes.

"Am I not allowed to live my life, because I promised to live to fight for others?" I asked, and Blute clicked her beak.

"Not by anyone but yourself." She said. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to answer that. You've got to figure it out yourself. But you are not held by your promise."

"I know I've got walls to break down. Is that it? I thought I already had solved that problem."

"You simply noticed the walls. They are still there." I sat down against the wall, "You still are beating inanimate objects." She said, ruffling her feathers. I rest my head against the wall.

"So, what do I do?"

"I don't know." Blute said, and disappeared. Figures. I sighed, and stared up at the sky. The sun was was started to rise up over the treetops. Eventually, someone's going to come and look for me. I stood up, decided I didn't want to be found right now, and picked a direction slightly angled from the wall, and ran until I could see the Division buildings, then turned and ran a different direction, and then turned again until I was too tired to keep running, and I started walking. Then I found Hitsugaya, sitting in a tree. I silently walked up to him and climbed up into the tree.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing in a tree?" I asked, and Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of his skin and off the tree.

"M-Miura-san! What are you doing here? And in your pajamas!" He asked, frowning. I glanced down, and I noticed my ducky pajama bottoms, the knees now covered in dirt. I'll have to find some way to wash them later.

"Oh.. I'm just hiding from Soul Society. Are you okay?" Hitsugaya straddled the branch, letting his legs dangle on either side of the branch and rested his back against the tree trunk.

"I'm fine. What are you hiding from?" I turned toward Hitsugaya.

"I'd rather not say... I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, staring down at the ground. When I glanced up, Hitsugaya wasn't looking at me, he was looking away.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, there is nothing to know." Hitsugaya said in a flat tone. I jumped to another branch so I was underneath him, on the other side so I could see his face. His eyes were closed, he was frowning and his hands were curled into fists. I could see tears around his closed eyelids, and he quickly wiped them away, "Are you going to say something?"

"You're a big fat liar." I said, and Hitsugaya opened his eyes, and looked away again. I sat back on the branch, "I wish there was something I could say, or do that would make everything better. That would make this less complicated, and wouldn't hurt anyone."

"There is nothing you can say or do. I lost, I have no choice but accept it."

"Is that really all there is to it? I'm Izuru-kun's prize, because he was the first to ask me out? Is that what you think of me as? The prize you lost?" I said, and Hitsugaya turned to face me, but I continued to stare right in front of me.

"Don't go twisting my words!" He snapped, and in the corner of my eye I could see him glaring, then blinked and stared in front of himself with me, "You are nobody's prize." He said, with a softer tone. I rested my head against the treetrunk and stared up at the sky.

"Thanks." I said. I wonder if anyone's looking for Hitsugaya as well. _He probably did the responsible thing and told Matsumoto he was heading out. I wonder if Izuru is looking for me, I'm supposed to spar with him this afternoon. Maybe not, it's still pretty early in the morning._

"There something else you wanted to say?" Hitsugaya asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What makes you think that?" I said, glancing over at him, and he was smiling as well.

"You're still here." He said, "Well?"

"I can't just sit here with you?" I asked, turning to face him easier and he nodded. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees, "Why did you come out here?" I asked after a while.

"I needed to think."

"What about?" I asked, and Hitsugaya didn't answer right away. He just sat back against the tree and stared in front of himself, and frowned a bit, "Nevermind." I said, looking away.

"No, it's okay. I was thinking about you." He said, and I blushed and looked away. He lowered his voice, "Do you love him?" I stared down at the ground, and let out a soft laugh, "What?"

"What's why I'm hiding from Soul Society. I don't know if I love Izuru-kun, or anyone. But that probably doesn't make any sense to you." I said, glancing over at Hitsugaya; he was smiling, "What?" I said dumbly, and Hitsugaya blinked, and looked away.

"Nothing." He said quickly, and turned to face me again, "If you don't love him, why do you stay with him?"

"Still hoping to win?" I said, with a smirk, and Hitsugaya looked away, "I should go." I said, looking up at the sky, "Someone might be looking for me." I said, jumping down from the tree, and Hitsugaya followed suit.

"You haven't answered my question." He said, and I smirked again.

"You're right." I said, and left in a flash. Back to my wandering. I wonder if I can manage to avoid everyone for the rest of the day? As much as I would have liked to, I had work to do, and a man to see who's probably thinking right now I'm dead. I headed back to the Division buildings, managed to find my bearings and headed toward the training area.

--

"Ava-chan, there you are! I was beginning to worry. Are you alright?" Izuru asked, holding me by my shoulders and staring me in the face. I looked away, and his grip loosened and then his hands slid down my back as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to think." I said, pushing him away and picking up a wooden sword. I slid my feet into my fighting position and started my fighting with Izuru.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." He said, blocking my sword and grabbing it with his free hand. I pulled myself close to Izuru.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, pulling my sword away and jabbing him in the stomach with it, "You're dead." I said, grinning, but Izuru wasn't smiling, he dropped his sword to his side. I frowned, putting down my own sword, "Please don't worry about it." I said, putting a hand on the side of his face, "I hate to see you upset like this over something silly like this."

"What aren't you telling me?" Izuru said, his voice firm, but still kind. I looked down at the ground, pulling my hand away, and Izuru tilted my chin up so he could see my face.

"It's nothing to worry about. I need to get going. I'll see you later." I said, reaching up to kiss him, and his hands moved down to my waist, pulling me close against him, and when I felt his tongue against my lips, I pulled away again, but his arms wouldn't let me leave.

"If it's nothing, why aren't you telling me?" He asked, kissing the top of my head, "Ava-chan, something's been bugging you, I know. Is it something to do with Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked, loosening his grip so he could see my face. I looked down, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're going to laugh." I said, and Izuru tilted my chin up again.

"I promise, I won't laugh." Izuru said, kissing my forehead.

"I don't think I can fall in love." I said, with a dry laugh, "Isn't that ridiculous?" I looked up, and Izuru wasn't smiling. His hands were at his sides, "Kira-kun?" I said quietly, reaching up to touch the side of his face, but turned his face away.

"How long have you felt this way?" Izuru asked.

"When you first asked me out was when I realized this, but for as long as I could remember, I've never truly been in love." I said, pulling my hand away. He nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I see. I'm sorry." He said, taking a step away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and I felt my throat close up, and my voice became hard to reach to say anything else.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it's better this way. You need to figure this out without you and me like this." Izuru said, and I blinked, but gritted my teeth against the tears, "Just know that I will always love you, and I will always be here for you, as a friend." He said, looking down at the ground. I took a step toward him, but he was gone in a flash. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened, when I noticed people were staring at me, and I flashed to my office.

--

I was beginning to see the walls of the office, with the papers Izuru would take with him or sometimes he would just stay in the office with me when his Captain doesn't need him for something. I glanced around, first at the desk, where the little vase was full of lavender roses, then at the stacks of papers I've filled out and that needed to be sent out. The package for 3rd Division was still there. I stared at the package, clearly labeled with the 3 character, like it was going to disappear any time. _Why hasn't Izuru picked it up today? I guess he wasn't kidding. _I thought, but shrugged and took a pile of papers and got down to signing and filling out the forms.

At some point, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki came in, and I got them on delivering the packages.

"The one for 3rd Division is still here." Kotetsu said.

"Did you two have a quarrel?" Kotsubaki said, and Kotetsu hit him on the shoulder.

"Baka! Don't say that! That's so rude!" Kotetsu snapped, and Kotsubaki punched her on the arm

"Don't hit me! I was asking a simple question!" Kotsubaki yelled, and I stood up, scraping my chair on the floor. Instantly, they stopped their fighting and looked at me.

"Kotetsu, take the package for Second Division, Kotsubaki, take the package for 3rd Division." I said, picking up the two packages and holding them out for them, "Any questions?" I said, and they quickly shook their heads and took the packages as they left. I took some more papers, and I glanced over at the piles, and the package for 10th Division was gone. I sighed and took the papers back to my desk.

"Miura-dono, how are you today?" Ukitake said, picking up the package for 8th Division. I looked up, then back into my paper, "I see Captain Hitsugaya has been here. Miura-dono, are you alright?"

"I'm just great." I snapped, then looked down at the papers, "Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. Do you want to talk to me about it?" He said, sitting down in the only other chair you can find in this room. I sat back in my chair, looking at Ukitake.

"Izuru-kun has left me, I think. Well, we're not a couple, that much I've figured out." I said. I wonder if I should just transfer back to Karakura town now. I know exactly what's going on now. Ukitake reached over the desk and patted my shoulder.

"He'll come back, just give him some time." Ukitake said, and I smiled a bit.

"He's not the one that needs time, apparently." I said, "Thanks for the support though. I'll be okay. I think I'm going to go deliver some of these packages." Ukitake nodded, and took the package for the 8th Division, "You going out with Captain Kyokaru?" I said, taking the package for the 1st Division. Ukitake nodded.

"We're off to talk with Captain Amagai about his plan for joint training among the Divisions." Ukitake said, and I nodded, "Have a nice day, Miura-dono." He said and left in a flash, and I tucked the package under my arm and headed to 1st Division.

--

I delivered the papers easily, so I picked up the package for 6th Division and delivered those. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were working faster than I had expected them to. The papers to be sent out were gone before I could send a third package, so I sat down at the desk again and tried to focus on the work, but Kotetsu and Kotsubaki seemed anxious to leave and anyone that came in seemed to be quickly interrogated by the two, so the office was almost always empty.

I glanced out the window a couple times, and I saw Rukia or Abarai talking with Kotetsu and Kotsubaki. When Rukia noticed me looking out the window at me, she simply smiled at me and waved, but didn't come inside. _Why is everyone avoiding me? I didn't fall in love with Izuru, and they're acting like it's a contagious disease or something. I guess they think they're doing a favor and giving me time to think. _I got up, getting out of the office. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki turned around to face me.

"Rukia, it's good to see you." I said.

"Where are you going?" She said roughly. I smiled, looking her in the eyes.

"Out. Since everyone seems to want me to be alone, I'll head outside. I will see you later." I said, flashing toward the grove before they could stop me or ask me something else.

"Leave her alone." I heard Rukia say, but I was already gone, free from everyone treating me like I was in some kind of major tragedy, free so I could really think about what's wrong with me, but there really isn't much to bring up. Should I be heartbroken he has left me? I'm sad he's gone, but I think I can live without him. Should I feel empty without him? I've been feeling empty before he asked me out, and when he did, I didn't feel any kind of part of me filled. So what does this mean? This means that everyone should stop treating me like this, because I was never in love, and I never will. I should just go back to Karakura town, visit Uryu and Orihime and see if Kurosaki will forgive me. That sounds nice right now.

"It's settled then." I said to myself, flashing to find Captain Ukitake.

* * *

Aletta: Finally! Sorry bout taking so long to write this.

Artemis: BUT IT'S HERE! And Review!

Aletta: Right, be sure to do that.


	30. Chapter 30

Aletta: Alright, so we're back in Karakura town with Ava.

Artemis: Right. REVIEW!

Aletta: Right. This is taking ridiculously long, I am extremely sorry. Band camp takes up alot of time, and the guy you like possibly liking you back and giving you stuff to obsess over takes up alot of my brain. It's surprisingly hard to write a love story when I might be in love. Ah, the sweet drama of band camp...

Vervada: God, is it really this hard for you to focus on such a simple thing?

Aletta:...Okay, I'll shut up and let you guys read the good story.

* * *

"Miura-san!" Orihime yelled when she opened the door, throwing her arms around my shoulders, "I missed you!" She said, letting me go, thankfully, "What brings you here?" She asked, standing aside so I could come in. I sat down in her living room.

"I just thought I'd come and visit you guys." I said, crossing my feet, "I managed to get a few days off. Would you mind if I stayed here?"

"Of course! That's fine!" Orihime said, and I heard footsteps coming this way. I stood up and peeked over to find Kurosaki without a shirt on walking down the hall to the door where Orihime was still standing, "K-Kurosaki-kun!" She stuttered, blushing red as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yo, Kurosaki-kun. You look nice today." I said, grinning and raising an eyebrow as Kurosaki blushed even redder than Orihime.

"Miura-san! What are you doing here?" Kurosaki said, glancing around, for anyone else, I'm sure. Or maybe for his shirt.

"I'm stopping in for a few days. But I'll get a hotel instead." I said, glancing Kurosaki up and down, "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing Kurosaki without a shirt everyday. It's very sexy." I continued, grinning very wolfishly.

"Is Kira with you?" Kurosaki said, and I stopped grinning, but Orihime simply lit up at the mentioning of Izuru.

"That's right! How is he! Why isn't he here with you? Is he too busy to come with? I'll have to have a talk with him when I get-"

"We broke up." I cut in on Orihime's babbling. Her mouth shut with a quiet snap, and her shoulders slumped down.

"Oh..." She trailed off, staring at the ground.

"It's okay. How could you have known? Orihime-san, don't look so sad, he broke up with me, not you." I said, and Orihime looked up.

"He broke up with you? I can't believe him! He was so in love with you. What happened?" Orihime said, and somehow she pushed me back into the living room and I had backed up into a chair, and I sat down in it. Orihime took a seat with me, patiently awaiting my answer.

"He is in love with me. I'm just not. That's why he left."

"Miura-san, you think too much on this. Love doesn't work that way. That's why you don't think you love him." Orihime said, nodding decisively. I sighed.

"It's not that simple. I don't feel any kind of connection to him like that. All I can think of him is as a comrade and a friend. Not even that sometimes. When he broke up with me, I wasn't upset at all. I'm not sad at all, even now." I said, and Orihime put a finger on her lips, thinking.

"Then it must be Toshiro-kun..." She said, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"What did you say?" I asked, and Orihime sat back, throwing her hand behind her head.

"Nothing!" She said, and leaned back in toward me, "So, how was your first date? Where did you go? Did he kiss you? How did he ask you? What did he wear? What did you wear? Tell me everything!" Orihime said, leaning in closer with each question.

"Orihime-san, I'll tell you, but you need to give me some space, please." I said, and Orihime sat back in her chair.

"Sorry." She said, staring at her hands on her lap.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Kurosaki said, walking back into the room with a white shirt on, with the words 'Nice Vibe' on it. He took a seat right next to Orihime and I felt a bit jealous, seeing the look on Orihime's face when he placed his hand over hers. It was like all her worries melted away for a moment, and I was childishly thinking she didn't deserve happiness like that. I blinked, then looked down as the guilt of thinking like that came over me.

"Miura-san, you still need to tell us about your date." Orihime said. I blinked

"Oh, right. Well, he took me out somewhere in Rukongai, by a river, for a picnic. He did kiss me, and he gave me a note with a poem and inviting me to dinner. He wore a suit, and I wore the white dress I bought here." I said, and Orihime nodded.

"What else? What was the picnic like? Was he a good kisser?" Orihime said with a giggle, "What did the note say?" I digged through my small bag of things, and found the note Izuru gave to me, and handed it over to Orihime.

"He gave me a fake flower with the note. He is very romantic, I have to say. The picnic was completely surrounded by candles, it looked beautiful."

"That's so cute." Orihime gushed.

"So, what happened after the dinner?" Kurosaki asked, leaning in and the grin on his face tells me he's expecting me to tell him something inappropiate. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kurosaki-kun, I never expected you to have such a dirty mind." I said, and Kurosaki blushed and quickly starting shaking his head.

"I never meant that!" He yelled, leaning away, then squinted his eyes at me, "Wait, did you two...?"

"No! What kind of pervert do you think I am? We had some of the chocolates I brought, and then he left. If you'll excuse me, I haven't seen since Uryu in a very long time, and I'd like to talk with him." I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Miura-san, you're going to come back here and tell me everything, right?" Orihime said, opening the door for me. I smiled and nodded.

"You have quite a bit to tell me as well. I'll see you two later." I said, and winked at Kurosaki as I went out the door.

"I'll see you later then." Orihime called out to me, "Say hi to Ishida-kun for me!"

--

I found Uryu at the waterfall, throwing rocks into the water. I carefully jumped on the rocks so I was right behind him.

"Yo, Uryu." I said, and grinned as he jumped, surprised, and almost fell into the water, had I not grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back onto the rock, "Surprised to see me?" I said, and he turned around to face me.

"Ava, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Uryu yelled.

"Nice to see you too. Orihime-san says hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break from my busy work as Vice-Captain to come see you. How are you?" I said, and Uryu blinked and pushed his glasses up his face.

"I'm fine. Did you figure everything out?" Uyru said, and I picked up a rock and threw it.

"Yeah, I did. And Orihime-san was right." Uryu turned to face me.

"Really? Is that why you're here?"

"No, I actually came here to see you and Orihime-san." I said, and Uryu gave me a look, "Really!"

"What happened?" Uryu said, and I felt like a kid caught lying to her parents. I scowled and sat back a bit.

"Where to start.. Well," I placed a finger over my lips, "Izuru-kun told me he loved me, and later I found out Hitsugaya-kun was in love with me as well. But it really doesn't matter because I can't really fall in love, so Izuru-kun broke up with me to give me time to figure all this out and I come here to completely get away from him, and Hitsugaya-kun, because it looks like he still has feelings for me and I don't want to have to deal with him starting another fight with Izuru-kun or something like that. I also figured I can get some advice from Orihime-san, since she seems pretty well off in this department. Does that answer your question?" I said, and Uryu didn't say anything for a while.He just threw a few rocks into the water and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I don't know what to say to help. I can understand how hard it would be to allow someone close to you. If I was in your position, I would simply tell them I don't love them." Uryu said finally.

"I was thinking to telling them the same thing. But part of me wants to fall in love. Have you ever seen the look of Orihime-san's face when she's with Kurosaki-kun? She's so... blissful, when she's with him. I want to be able to feel what I see on her face." I said, picking up a stone and turning it in my hands.

"Then there's no hope for you." Uryu said, and I made a face and splashed water at him. He yelled in suprise and splashed back at me, starting a small fight until Uryu stood up and jumped to the riverbank, away from me.

"You are no fun." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He kicked at the water, splashing bitter river water into my mouth, "Ugh!" I yelled, spitting out the water and glaring at Uryu.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm staying with Orihime-san. But that makes me wonder, where is Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san staying?"

"I heard that Kurosaki's friend let them stay at his house."

"Okay. Thanks for the offer, but I'll stay with Orihime-san."

"Your funeral. Has Blute shown any signs of your Quincy powers returning?"

"Not yet. But maybe after spending some time here and training with a Quincy, I'll get them back." I said, and Uryu agreed, "Tomorrow at sunrise?"

"Don't be late." Uryu said, and I nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do before all the good stores close. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and flashed back to Orihime's.

--

When I returned, Kurosaki was nowhere to be found in the house, topless or otherwise, and Orihime was busy washing her clothes when I found her, resting a basket of clothes on her hip.

"Miura-san! I'll be making dinner soon, so-" Orihime started

"I was planning on going shopping and going out for dinner. You're welcome to join me." I cut in, and Orihime smiled and nodded, putting the basket on top of the washing machine.

"Just give me a minute to change and we can go." Orihime said, holding up a finger to show how long she will be gone. I nodded, and she ran up the stairs to her room. I found my bag, and took some of the money I brought with me and put it in my pocket, "Miura-san, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I yelled, running to the door where Orihime was waiting, wearing a green and pink dress, "That's a nice dress." I said, and Orihime twirled around.

"Thank you. Now let's get going!" Orihime said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the door.

--

"Miura-san, that is simply meant for you! You look beautiful!" Orihime gushed as I swished around in a powdery blue dress. I glanced down at the way it fit on me, then up at the mirror. The dress was completely blue, strapless and a skirt that stopped at my knees. It was very comfortable, and if I was going to honest with myself, I looked wonderful in it.

"I don't know..." I said, turning and twisting the skirt around.

"But you look so great in it, and Toshiro-kun would love to see you in it." Orihime said, and I turned to face her.

"What did you say about Hitsugaya-kun?" I said, and Orihime smiled and put a hand behind her head.

"Nothing! Just that Toshiro-kun would like this dress on you too. Come on, the dress is beautiful, and it's at a great price." Orihime said, pulling out the tag in the back. I took another look in the mirror, and agreed with Orihime.

"Next we're going to get an outfit for you. If you keep getting outfits for me, I won't be able to afford dinner." I said as we walked out of the shop, "You think I'm in love with Hitsugaya-kun, don't you?" I turned to face Orihime. She looked down at the ground.

"Well, you said you didn't love Izuru-kun, so it must be because you love Hitsugay-kun. It makes more sense, really. He saved your life. It's so romantic, I can't believe you haven't asked him out yourself." Orihime said, and quickly walked past me, "This looks gorgeous!" She gasped at a window showing a lacy top on a mannequin. I stood there, amazed to find that Orihime actually makes sense. I blinked serveral times before I realized Orihime had said something else.

"Y-yeah. Come on, let's try it on then." I said, pulling her into the shop.

--

"You hungry?" I said, slinging one of several bags full of new outfits over my shoulder. Orihime picked up her two bags as we left the last shop for the evening.

"Starving. Where should we go?"

"What's good around here?" I said, and Orihime put a finger on her lips

"Oh! I know! It's just around the corner here!" She burst out, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a small restaurant. A waiter noticed us coming in and led us to a small corner booth and placed two menus on the table. Orihime let go of me and we walked to the booth and sat down.

"Good evening, ladies." The waiter said, smiling very warmly to Orihime and me, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water. Orihime-san?" I said, opening up the menu.

"Um, I'll have a diet Cola." She said, looked up at the waiter. He smiled, boldly taking her hand and kissing it.

"As you wish, Hime-chan." He said, and Orihime giggled as he sped away to get her drink. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Orihime, who was now opening the menu.

"That was cute of him. I wonder if he did that with the hope we'll tip better or because he actually likes you. He looks like he's at least in college." I said, glancing between the departing waiter and Orihime. She had stopped giggling and was looking into the menu, "Orihime-san, what did you think of it?"

"I've had that happen a couple of times. It's the season, no big deal." Orihime said, shrugging and turning a page on the menu, "What do you think of sesame chicken? Or maybe I should get the shrimp. I hear it's delicious." I blinked.

"Orihime-san, doesn't that bug you? Or affect you at all?"

"Not really." Orihime said, "Do you like crab? We could share."

"Sure, let's get some of those." I said, but I was still wondering why she doesn't care, and then my thoughts came to Hitusgaya. I wonder if anyone flirts with him like that. I tried to imagine Hinamori or Matsumoto boldly flirting like that, stroking his hair and whispering sweet words in his ear. I frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Orihime said, and I blinked, looking up from the menu and returning to the restaurant.

"Nothing." I said, glancing back down to the menu, "I just can't decide what to get."

"You were thinking about Toshiro-kun, weren't you?" Orihime said with a know-it-all smirk most would think of as a simple smile.

"Would Kurosaki-kun be jealous if he knew about the waiter?" I asked instead.

"He can be very jealous. He punched poor Chizuru-san one time. She likes to flirt with me alot. But that's beside the point! You were trying to distract me!" Orihime accused, pointing her finger at me, "So you were thinking about him!" She said, and leaned in over the table at me, "You want to talk about it?" She said with a softer tone. I shrugged

"What is there to talk about? I don't love him. Simple as that."

"Here is your diet Cola, Hime-chan. Are you beautiful ladies ready to order?" The waiter said, placing down the cola in front of Orihime and pulling out a pad of paper in one fluent motion. Orihime giggled and opened the menu again to hide her face.

"We'll have an order of crab rangoons to start, and Orihime-san has a boyfriend, so save your breath with the flirting already." I said, adding a little acid with the latter subject. The waiter stopped smiling for a second, and wrote down the order and put his smile back on.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss..." He trailed off, looking expectantly at me for an answer with his warm smile.

"Miura Ava." I said coldly, glaring the waiter down. By the tone of his voice, I'm guessing he moves on quickly.

"Miura-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said reaching for my hand, but I yanked it away.

"Save your flirting for some other girls." I said, and I realized Orihime was spying at me over her menu. I glanced over at her, then back at the waiter, but he had left in his defeat, I'm sure.

"Miura-san, he's cute, why were you so mean to him?" Orihime said, putting down the menu.

"He was annoying, or do you like him?" I teased.

"No, I don't like him, but that's no reason to be so mean to him." Orihime retorted.

"Oh, and leading him on isn't mean at all?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Orihime looked down and blushed deep red.

"Well... ummm..." Orihime said, looking away shamefully.

"That's what I thought." I said, and Orihime looked back into the menu.

--

"Miura-san, why do you think you can't fall in love?" Orihime said quietly as the waiter, with a less warm smile on his face, set down our dinner and left in a flash. I looked down at the food, picking up the chopsticks and simply holding them in my hand.

"Because I haven't yet. How am I supposed to know a feeling I haven't even experienced? I've never had that kind of bliss you have with Kurosaki-kun." I said, and I felt my face getting hot, "I must sound stupid to you." I mumbled into the food, picking up a peice of broccoli and putting it in my mouth.

"You don't sound stupid at all! But I think you're just trying too hard. You'll just know when you're with the right person at the right time." Orihime said, nodding wisely. I nodded in agreement, since my mouth was full of food, "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about now?" Orihime said, leaning in. I swallowed.

"No, I'm not." I said, picking up another vegetable with my chopsticks, "When did you know you were in love with Kurosaki-kun?" I asked, and Orihime stared down at her food.

"Well... I guess it would be when he said yes. You can't be in love with someone who doesn't love you back. You can love someone, like how I love sweet potatoes! That reminds me, I need to get some more of those. And leeks. And barbeque sauce..." Orihime trailed off, putting a finger to her lips. I smiled and continued to eat my meal. Orihime was lost in her own thoughts, allowing me to get lost in my own.

My thoughts kept coming back to Hitsugaya. I try to figure out what kind of paperwork I'll need to start on when I get back, and I thought of the 10th Division package that was already picked up when I came back yesterday. When I thought about what we got today, I couldn't help but think about what Orihime had said. It was getting annoying, so I'd try and pointedly not think about Hitsugaya, which of course didn't work at all. I stared down into my plate of food, and the crisp white napkin next to the plate reminded me of his soft, spiky white hair. I glared at the napkin as the waiter returned, to ask if we need anything else.

"I think we'll take our check, thank you." Orihime said, and the waiter left again, "Miura-san, why do you look so mad? Was the food really bad?" She said, and I stopped glaring at the napkin and looked up.

"I'm not mad at the food. Is that the check?" I said picking up the black folder containing the total for the food and starting to calculate the tip in my head.

"Then what were you mad at?"

"I wasn't mad at anything. Do you think we should give him a good tip?" I said, pulling a pen out of my bag and some bills.

"Miura-san, what did your first kiss feel like to you?" Orihime said, carefully watching me count out the bills.

"It felt like a kiss." I shrugged, "I could taste the sake he was drinking. What, is there supposed to be more to it?" I looked up at Orihime, but she was staring down at the bill and turned to her purse and started digging around, pulling out some really strange objects to be in a purse, like a wrench, a peeler, several little keychains, not at all attached to any keys and spools wrapping ribbons before finding a leather wallet. She opened it and pulled out some bills for her half.

"What did it _feel_ like?" She said, emphasizing the word 'feel'. I found a small pad of paper and started writing.

"His lips felt warm, and... He kept trying to... I don't know, lick my lips or something. It was really weird, and didn't feel right at all." I said, grimacing as the idea brought back the feeling of his tongue over my lips, and it was a bit like I was kissing him again. I could feel his arms tight around my waist, his hands holding my sides, pulling me tight against his body, his soft hair tangled between my fingers.

"Miura-san, I thought you would like french kissing! But I guess he was moving kind of fast. Kurosaki-kun didn't kiss me until the fifth or sixth date... Maybe that's why you didn't think you were in love with him." Orihime babbled, and I blinked, returning to the dinner, and I noticed I had drawn tiny hearts in the middle of my writing. I ripped out the paper and threw it in my bag and started writing again before Orihime noticed.

"That's what it was? It felt really weird. Kind of invasive, I think." I said dryly, focusing on every character I was writing.

"I guess, but it's a good kind of invasive. Was that it? You didn't feel any kind of spark with Izuru-kun?"

"Yeah, that was it." I said as I put down the pen and set the note on the check, Orihime leaned to look at what I had written and smiled, "Ready to go?" Orihime yawned, nodding and picking up her bags.

"You ladies finished?" The waiter said, noticing we had gotten up from the table, "Have a nice evening." He said, watching us leave, then turning back to our table to pick up our tip.

_Here's your tip:_

_Save the sweet words for dessert_

Orihime and I looked over our shoulders to see his sour look as he picked up the note and looked for the money I had carefully placed under the centerpiece, out of view unless you were to pick it up, and started giggling and left.

* * *

Aletta: FINALLY! I am really sorry for taking so long for this update, it's been a crazy time trying to get this finished.

Artemis: It would be less crazy if you just ask Adam out...

Aletta: Not now. Now, it's time to say 'later for now'.

Artemis: Later for now. But seriously- **is pushed out of the Author's notes**

Aletta: Later!


	31. Chapter 31

Aletta: Hey, long time no see, right? Sorry bout that. Well, I'm just gonna skip right to to good stuff.

* * *

It was hard to get up that morning, so I didn't bother getting up right away

It was hard to get up that morning, so I didn't bother getting up right away. Orihime had insisted on late night girl talk in addition to the evening we spent together shopping, not that I would complain. It was nice to be able to feel somewhat human, and it was nice to be reminded there were things more fun than slaying Hollows and the sense of pride I get when I get stronger or when I'm recognized for that strength. It was nice to have fun dancing to some of the songs on Orihime's radio, laughing at the outrageous rocking of Orihime's hips and flailing arms to the fast beat music. It was refreshing to talk to someone like real a person, without the careful politics of talking to officers or Captains and Vice-Captains, or the banter of one enemy to another. It's been a while since I've felt normal like this.  
When I look back to my time spent as a soul, I hardly spoke to anyone. Survival became a major priority, then finding myself and a purpose for this lifestyle after death. Then I was discovered with potential to be a Soul Reaper, and I grabbed the chance, considering it my purpose of not being reborn yet is to help cleanse the world. I threw myself into each challenge, working hard to master Kido and swordsmanship, but relationships were never my strong point. I never bothered to learn anyone else in my class. I knew those that were stronger than myself and used them as benchmarks to improve myself.

Now, I feel like I'm back to being a wandering soul. I am no longer sure that cleansing the world is enough for me. I feel that I'm supposed to have something for myself, or that my work is done, or that in order to be reborn, I need to feel a connection to people. Like that I had been missing the entire purpose; that the true reason for this afterlife is create the relationships with others I had avoided in my life. For some reason, this doesn't satisfy me, that the purpose is to let people into your heart, allowing something the ability to tear me apart without laying a single hand on me. That the purpose of life is to submit yourself to that kind of risk and pain. But simply fighting and getting stronger doesn't seem to be the point either.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by someone jumping onto my stomach. My eyes burst open and I curled up as Uryu quickly jumped off me and stood next to the bed.

"You are late." Uryu said coldly, "I expected you at the waterfall an hour ago. And here I find you still asleep. I expected better."

"Hi, nice to see you too. Well, my stomach hurts now, so I guess I can't make it to our practice today. Thanks." I said, getting up from the bed and picking up my soul candy dispenser to release my soul. Uryu simply frowned a bit, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, if you can't handle waking up at sunrise and a simple blow to the stomach, I should inform the Captain-Commander that you are unfit to be a Soul Reaper." Uryu said with a very high-and-mighty tone to his voice. I turned to glare him down, then flashed out of the room. I paused in the middle of a park, waiting for Uryu to follow. Seconds later, there he was, his bow taut and ready to fire. I pulled my sword out and disappeared again. The game had begun. I fished around my pockets for Ginto tubes, which I hadn't used in such a long time, but I felt it was an unfair advantage to use Soul Reaper methods against him. But before I could find enough for any kind of attack, Uryu fired an arrow at me, giving me milliseconds to avoid it.

"Turn!" He said, and I glanced up at the arrow he had fired, that was now curving from its straight path around back at me. My mouth hung open as I received a scratch on the arm.  
"When did you learn that?" I said, flashing behind Uryu and poking him in the back with my sword. He jumped, surprised, and whipped around and pulled out a Seele Schieder.  
"You miss a lot when you aren't here all the time." He said, swinging down his Seele Schieder like a sword. I pulled my sword up to block it, and the particles in the sword dispersed back into the air, "When did you learn that?"  
"Just now." I said, staring at my unreleased Zanpakuto. I looked up, and Uryu had disappeared. I swore, flashing out of the way before Uryu sent another arrow my way.  
"Focus! I'm not going to give you time to think this over. I know the ability of your Zanpakuto, I'm going to use it to my advantage." Uryu warned, firing another arrow at me, but I held up my sword and the particles scattered before they could even be remotely harmful.  
"What are you going to do? I'm curious. You can't fire arrows at me, or use the Seele Scheinder." I said, flashing up to him and nearly touching him with my sword, "Oh, so close. But then again, I already 'killed' you." I said, using air quotes. Uryu appeared again, shooting another arrow my way, "What, are you mad I already beat you, and we had just started? I didn't spend all my time at Soul Society being social and making out with Izuru-kun." I said, flashing away and reappearing next to Uryu to poke him in the side with my sword. He jumped again, and disappeared from sight. I flashed to the waterfall, and there I found Uryu standing on the rocks, his arms at his sides.  
"If you are here to tease me, go back to sleep." Uryu said. I sheathed my sword and put my hands on my hips.  
"I am your aunt, I have a right to tease you. What is with you today?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.  
"You make me get up early for training, and you aren't there! So I had to wake you up, and you don't seem to think you don't need any training at all. I think that's good enough reason to be upset with you." Uryu said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You're right." I said quietly.  
"Don't keep pushing-" Uryu started, then blinked and pushed his glasses up, "You're agreeing with me?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I did make you get up and then wake me up. Or are you not telling me the truth?" I said, leaning a little closer to Uryu. He leaned away.  
"I am telling the truth." Uryu said, and I leaned in even closer.  
"Are you sure?" I said, carefully balancing on the rocks to lean in even closer, and Uryu lost his balance and fell into the river. He gasped and quickly grabbed one of the rocks, wrapping his arms around it so he wouldn't get swept in the current. I stood up straight.  
"Are you trying to kill me!?" Uryu yelled, spitting out water, and climbing up onto the rock. I held up my hands in innocence.  
"I didn't do anything! Are you okay?" I said, holding out my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand, holding my wrist and pulling me into the water with him. I slipped through his grip and jumped toward the riverbank, "Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll go back to bed." I said, turning away.  
"Ava!" Uryu spat, flashing right out of the water to appear in front of me, dripping wet, "What do you have to say for yourself?" He said threateningly, so I couldn't help but giggle a bit, and he gave me a hard glare, "Well?"  
"Catch me if you can!" I said, reaching for the soaked cape to his silly white Quincy outfit and yanking it off as I flashed into the forest, tying it around my neck as I ran.

--

"When do you need to go back?" Uryu said, out of his Quincy outfit and back into more normal looking clothing.  
"I shouldn't stay longer than two more days, then I need to head back, or the paperwork will start creeping up the walls again." I said, sitting down against the trunk of a tree.

"Can't you get someone else to do the paperwork?"

"Even if I could, I would get restless here. I had my chance to be human, and I haven't earned my second chance, if I even get one." I said, and turned to face Uryu, "You need to accept I can't stay with you all the time."

"I know that." Uryu said indignantly. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Uryu. How are things here?"

"The Hollow count is low. I think Aizen is still trying to figure out what to do with you." Uryu said, and I shook my head.

"No. I think he knew how to defeat me after I first fought with Gin. He's just waiting for the right time to put that plan into action so it doesn't hinder his path."

"Then what are you going to do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"There is nothing I can do, except be stronger and smarter than he expects when the time comes, which is another reason to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"Coming here, it kind of changes me. And not just in that Blute was able to really communicate with me. Ever since I've come here, I haven't really been the person I've known all my life. I can't really explain it, but before all I knew was fighting, and I was content with that. I didn't think there was much else I needed to know, and what I didn't know, I would learn after I earned my chance to be human again." I said, and I looked up at the tree branches shielding my eyes from the sun, "I guess I was hoping coming back will change me again to something more suitable." I said, and there was a long pause, unbroken by either of us, and when I couldn't take the silence, I stood up.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Uryu asked, looking up at me.

"Of course. Same time?"

"I expect you here at sunrise this time."

"I'll try and remember. Take care."

"Later." Uryu said, and I headed back to Orihime's place

--

When I got there, I didn't see anyone home, so I silently snuck in, making myself something to eat and sitting down at her kitchen table to eat. I sat down and stared at the food for a minute, letting my mind kind of drift in the images of the soup I made before dropping my spoon in and bringing the spoon back up to my mouth.

"Miura-san, I didn't expect you back here for a while. How was your training with Ishida-kun?" Orihime called, poking her head into the kitchen. I looked up.

"Hi Orihime-san. When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been here all morning." She said, sitting down across from me, "Did you make any more of that? It looks good."

"Sorry, just this. You're welcome to try some." I said, sipping on the soup and fighting back the impulse to spit it out. It was extremely bitter tasting. Orihime fished out a spoon for herself, and I pushed the bowl toward her, not bothering to warn her of the taste.

"This tastes great! What did you put in this?" Orihime said, taking a dainty sip, then slurping up the remaining liquid after her first taste. I tried to remember what I put in, but my mind was completely blank.

"I… don't remember."

"Then you'll have to try and make it again sometime, and let me watch so I can find out what's in it!" She said, slurping more of the soup. I nodded absentmindedly.

"So what have you been doing all morning?" I asked after a while. Orihime nearly choked on her soup, spitting it out and blushing deep red, "Really? Why isn't Kurosaki-kun here then?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I glanced around the room, at the doorway, like he could really be hiding there.

"It's nothing like that! I-I was…" Orihime said, dropping her spoon and reaching behind her head, "I was training, trying to work with Tsubaki…" She said, looking down at the ground. I blinked, wiping the stupid grin I had off my face.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. Orihime looked down, twiddling her thumbs on her lap.

"You'd laugh at me." Orihime muttered under her breath.

"Orihime-san, there's no reason for me to laugh at you. I'm just surprised you didn't ask for me to train with you. Or Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure he'd be willing to help." I offered. Orihime didn't look up once, just started pulling at the seams of her skirt.

"Kurosaki-kun wouldn't help me. It hurts him enough to see someone attacking me, he's afraid of hurting me." She said, frowning down to her lap. Then her head snapped up and she had a bright smile on her face, "Can you help me train today?" She asked, her eyes bright with hope.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I don't have much else-" I said, and was cut off by Orihime suddenly reaching for her wrist and pulling her out of the building.

"Great! We'll start right now!" Orihime said, pulling me away from the building and toward one of the parks.

"Orihime-san, stop! Orihime-san!" I yelled, trying to grab onto a metal bar of the play set to stop the excited girl from dragging my any further.

"What's wrong?" Orihime said as soon as she felt me tug back. She turned to face me, mostly because I was pulling hard on her arm.

"What am I going to do with this gigai?" I asked, and Orihime blinked.

"Don't you have soul candy?" She asked, and I nodded slowly.

"I left it back at the house." I said, and Orihime slumped her shoulders.

"Sorry, I got over excited…" She trailed off, staring at the ground. I sighed, and tried to catch Orihime's eye.

"That's fine. Just give me a couple minutes to change." I said, and ran back to Orihime's place.

--

Orihime was a fair fighter, but she was more on the defensive side, quicker to use her shield than her weapon, but when I managed to coax an attack from her, it was surprisingly fast and deadly. Thankfully, she was able to change its path, turning it sharply away when she realized I had moved into its path.

As soon as I realized she wasn't trying to hurt me, I made more of an effort to land a hit on her, completely ignoring the small flash of light that flew around me like a sparrow. I threw myself against her shield once, falling down onto my backside. Almost instantly, she shield was gone and she was standing over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out her hand to pull me up. I flicked my sword up under her chin, giving her a serious look.

"Don't let your guard down. Right now, I am your enemy, and don't forget it." I said, slowly getting back on my feet while holding my sword steady. Orihime blinked, and gave me just the tiniest nod.

Next thing I knew, I was back on the ground, underneath Orihime's golden bubble. I blinked and looked up at Orihime.

"I am so sorry!" Orihime cried out when she noticed me stirring. I rubbed my head, and I felt dried blood in my hair.

"What happened?"

"Tsubaki hit you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Orihime whined. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "What?"

"That was the point of this. I'm impressed you managed to get me flat on my back in one hit." I said, rubbing my head and ridding my hair of my blood.

"But… but..." Orihime started, but I stood up as the bubble disappeared.

"But nothing. Orihime-san, I can help you fight better, but I can't help you fight." I said, pausing to try and find a good way to phrase my next statement, "You have some amazing abilities, and certainly the potential to be a serious threat, and it's not just my pride saying that." I said, grinning at Orihime, who returned with a small smile. I took a deep breath, "But you are hesitant to attack, which in a real fight can get you killed." I continued, "I don't know how to help you with that." Orihime nodded once, making me think she had already known this.

"I think that's it for today. Are you hungry?" Orihime said, her expression bright and cheery, but I noticed the expression didn't reach her eyes, but I allowed her to grab my wrist and pull me back to her house.

--

The rest of the day was uneventful. Orihime made some strange culinary concoction for the two of us, which after one taste, I left for my soul candy have the rest while I headed out to sit in the tree for the a good portion of the evening.

When I was sitting in that tree, I found myself on several occasions searching for something, and I didn't even realize I was looking for someone when I noticed movement, and was disappointed to find a cat. I frowned and rested my chin on my knees. _What is wrong with me? It's a cat, there's nothing wrong with cats. Then why am I so mad at the stupid cat?_

_Because it's not a certain person you want to be with. _I almost turned around, expecting someone to be talking to me, answering my thoughts. _It makes sense and you know it. You just don't want to accept that you want to be with someone, you want to put yourself through the pain of loss. _I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against my knees.

"No, it's nothing like that." I said. I took a deep breath and moaned into my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the world would cease to exist if I didn't pay any attention to it.

I sat up in the tree for nearly an hour, when the cat I noticed earlier mewed up to me, as if asking if I was okay. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and the little tabby cat was looking right at me, her yellow eyes full of curiosity. I jumped down from the tree, and the cat didn't move, simply shifted her gaze, looking but not looking right at me in a way only animals can. I bent down and held out my hand, and she stretched out her neck and sniffed my hand, seeming a little disappointed to not find food there.

Something about the little cat stuck with me. I slowly brought my hand out and scratched her under the chin. The cat purred loudly and pushed the side of her face against my palm.

"You're such a sweet little kitty. Where's your home, huh?" I murmured, feeling around her neck for a collar. The cat, of course, did not respond, but simply continued to purr and rub her head along my arm. She walked closer to my against my arm, and sat down inches away from my knees, looking up expectantly.

"I'm guessing you're hoping to come home with me, right?" I said, and the cat's eyes seemed to agree with me. I chuckled softly, "I can't take you with me." I said, and she tilted her head, as if confused.

"You can't come with me to Soul Society. It's not a good place for the living. I'm not going to take you there." I said, and she still seemed confused, and a little disappointed, "Orihime is nice, you'll like her. I bet she'll take you in, or at least get you a better home than this park." I said, scratching behind the tabby's ears. She purred and rubbed her face against my wrist.

"You are going to need a name if you're coming to my place… How about Rai?" I said, and the cat continued purring, looking up at me, "Rai it is." I said, carefully picking up the cat and cradling her in my arms, "Are you ready to meet Orihime-san?" I murmured, scratching Rai under her chin, "I bet she'll love you."

--

"Miura-san! Where have you been?" Orihime yelled out when she heard the door open. I looked around for her, and found her heading down from her bedroom, "What's that?" She said, pointing to Rai curled in my arms.

"This is Rai." I said, opening up my arms to reveal Rai's feline face, her yellow eyes full of curiosity. Orihime's face spread into a look of delight, reaching for Rai and cradling the cat in her arms.

"She is so cute! Can we keep her?" Orihime asked, and I couldn't help but giggle and nod my head. Orihime lifted Rai up over her head, baby talking and making strange faces to Rai, who I am certain is ready to get down.

"Orihime, I would put her down right now. I think she is hungry." I said, and Orihime quickly lowered Rai, who then jumped down to the ground and investigated the building. Orihime turned to me.

"What are you going to do when you go back to Soul Society?" Orihime said quietly as both our eyes followed the tabby wandering room to room, sniffing the furniture and rubbing the side of her face along it. "I mean, can you take her there? Would Captain Ukitake let you have a cat in your cabin?" Orihime babbled, and I held up a finger to silence her.

"I was hoping Rai could stay with you." I said, "Soul Society isn't a place for a sweet little kitty like you." I ended with a croon as Rai sauntered towards me. I crouched down to scratch her ears.

"Miura-san, finder's keepers. Rai is your cat, and she's going to Soul Society with you." Orihime said decisively, her orange hair bobbing up and down as she nodded. I stood up, giving Orihime a firm look.

"She can't come with me."

"She can't stay here. We should just let put her back outside right now." Orihime said, picking up Rai and heading towards the door. Instinctively, I flashed to the door, blocking her way. I took Rai into my arms.

"I'll figure something for her. She can stay here until then?" I said, giving Orihime a pleading look. She tried her best to look like- well, like a parent who allowed their child to keep a pet instead of a roommate who a few seconds ago was excited to allow said pet into the house. All in all, a fairly comical expression for Orihime, and the bubbly girl was able to hold the stern expression for a total for five seconds before bursting into a big grin.

"Of course she can!" She crooned, picking Rai up and holding her over her head again. Rai looked at me, almost pleadingly to my mind. I couldn't help but laugh as she looked longingly at the ground and tried to scramble out of Orihime's hands, to be released as Rai's claws came out and poked Orihime hard at the base of her palm.

--

It was another night full of laughter, dancing and silly makeovers to each other and our newest roommate, covering the poor cat in ribbons and bows, giggling the entire time. Even Rai seemed to enjoy this attention, though whenever we left her alone, or she wandered off, we would find the tattered remains of her makeover.

When I finally got into my bed, Rai jumped up with me, situating herself on my stomach. I sighed contentedly, placing a hand on her back. _Too bad it can't always be like this. _I thought, and there was a tiny voice asking me why it couldn't, but I ignored it. I wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

Aletta: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. It has been a crazy, crazy time for me. Computers crashing on me, school starting and a guy who can't be straightforward with me has been eating at the time I get for writing.

Artemis: BUT IT IS FINISHED! You should all enjoy it and review, because Aletta has been super busy and stressed and such. She could use the moral support.

Aletta: Not really, Artemis, I haven't been super stressed. Just normal stressed, but moral support is nice. Well, that is all. Night everyone.


	32. Chapter 32

Aletta: Hey ya'll, here's my next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up to Rai's tail in my face and her rough tongue licking my palm was something I could easily get used to. Breakfast with Orihime, I could get used to in a few more days, training with Uryu I've come to enjoy when I got up in time.

Hollows, I can never get used to. Especially not those damned Arrancars. Five of those damned Arrancars showed up in Karakura town while Uryu and I were training, their reaitsu setting off our internal radars. We simply looked at each other as we flashed towards the source of the blip.

Already there were Kurosaki, Chad and Orihime, to no surprise in my mind, but farther off, much closer to the enemies were two figures that I didn't recognize. One already had their sword out, the other calmly watching. I walked up to Kurosaki, sending him a questioning look, which was completely ignored.

"Why are Ikkaku and Yumichika up there already?" Uryu asked.

"Ikkaku got here first, and you know what he's like when there's a fight." Kurosaki said, rolling his eyes, "There's no point right now, they seem to be waiting for something."

"Like everyone to be here?" I said darkly, looking around as they realized what I was saying.

"What could they possibly want that would require all of to be here?" Kurosaki said incredulously, but I glanced back at the soon to be battlefield, and I realized it was already a battlefield.

"Shit!" Kurosaki swore, disappearing as I stood, watching one of the Arrancar suddenly expand into an octopus shape, and suddenly another one of the Arrancar came and cut Kurosaki off. I only saw his icy blue hair as the two disappeared, and Uryu and Chad ran toward Ikkaku. I followed without a single question. Kurosaki can handle himself that much I was sure of, and Orihime can easily protect him if necessary.

"Which one of you is Miura?" Someone yelled, and I noticed a burly looking Arrancar with the number 10 tattooed to his neck looking around at us. There were certain features that reminded me of Yammy, such as his dark skin, wide nose, emphasized by the last bit of his mask covering it, and of course the number 10, which I assumed to symbolize his position among the Arrancar.

"And who might you be?" I asked, tilting my head to one side and reaching for my sword.

"My name doesn't mean anything to scum like you." He said, running at me to punch me in the face, only I wasn't anywhere near there by the time he reached where I was standing. Within the endless time it seemed to take him to run toward me, I had my sword out pressed against his neck, the tip in the middle of the zero.

"You sure about that? From the looks of it, you are the scum." I said, but he disappeared and I had only milliseconds before he swung at me again. I landed on top of his head, pushing him down as hard as I could.

"I guess you are right. Yamato Jiro, Tenth Espada. I believe it was you who defeated my little brother?" He asked, standing on front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice was very smooth, confident, but didn't show any emotion. I blinked, and placed my sword down into the ground.

"My dearest condolences, but surely you would understand the circumstances of war as well as I." I said sweetly, making sure to betray the same amount of emotion. The older brother is definitely a much more careful fighter, and smarter, that much is obvious.

"Save me your fake pity." He said, disappearing once more, only this time I didn't manage to get away, "You are quick, I will give you that, but you won't be able to run from this fight." He said has his fist connected with my stomach, knocking out my breath.

"Fly sure, Blute." I said, tapping my sword on the ground and flashing around him. Jiro's eyes tried to follow, but I was too quick for him. I lunged at his throat.

The blade pierced his neck, but it stopped at his bone. His hand wrapped around my sword, yanking it out from his neck. The other end of the sword stabbed me in the shoulder before I could react. His fist came up again, and I heard a sickening crack as one of my ribs broke, and his fist came up again. And again. And again. Then suddenly, they stopped, and I fell to the ground. I stopped paying attention after the second punch. One thing you learn, fighting as much as I do, getting repeatedly beaten up, was how to block out pain.

As soon as my feet were on the ground, I snapped out of my trance and pointed my sword where I thought Jiro would be, only there wasn't anything left of him so far as I could see. I glanced around, expecting to find him behind me.

"Miura-san, get back down before you hurt yourself more." A woman's voice said, and whipped around to face Matsumoto, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, keeping on my feet, but I felt like I was spinning around Matsumoto.

"Ava, the fight is over. Put away your sword." Rukia said, appearing right next to Matsumoto and reaching for my sword. I loosened my grip on my sword, and then put it back into my sheath.

"Good! Now, let's get you fixed up. You look like hell." Matsumoto said cheerfully, and Rukia nodded.

"How did you two get here? Why are you here?" I said, but my vision started getting bleary, and I blacked out.

--

"… like this for a few hours." Someone said. I think it was Orihime, "All her wounds are healed, but she just won't wake up." I heard someone speaking too quietly for me to hear. I tried to lean in toward the sound.

"She's awake." I recognized Hitsugaya's voice and my eyes opened instantly. On the other side of the room were Orihime and Rukia, and when I glanced to the side, there was Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, sitting back on a chair next to me. Orihime's eyes lit up, and a big smile pulled at her lips.

"You're awake! I'm so happy! I was worried, but not nearly as much as Toshiro-kun. I don't think he's moved from this spot the whole time." Orihime babbled, running up to me and wrapping her arms around me as I got up to a sitting position.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya muttered, his face a light shade of pink.

"How long was I out?" I asked, turning to Orihime and Rukia.

"Four hours." Rukia said. I nodded.

"Where is Matsumoto-san? And Uryu, Kurosaki-kun and Chad?"

"Patrolling the area for more hollow." Hitsugaya said, "We assumed more to come after defeating the 10th Espada again." He said, and from the corner of my eye I saw Orihime and Rukia sneak out of the room, leaving Hitsugaya and me alone.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped as I heard the door softly click close. Hitsugaya blinked, probably taken aback by the harsh tone of voice I didn't intend on using.

"There was a request for backup after 3rd Officer Ikkaku began his fight with the Arrancar, which was responded by sending a small squad to Karakura town." Hitsugaya said roughly, his voice all order and command.

"What are you really doing here?" I snapped again, but this time I had planned it. Hitsugaya didn't say anything, just looked away to stare at the door.

"You're wanted back at Soul Society." Hitsugaya continued, staring down a place on the wall in front of him.

"When?"

"Whenever you are ready. I will accompany you." He said, his order and command voice returning. I couldn't help but snort.

"Of course you will." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, "Well, just let me get my things and we can leave." I said, not pausing to make sure my legs can comfortably hold my weight up. I bent forward as my knees buckled under me, but before I could fall any farther, Hitsugaya caught me, wrapping an around my waist and ducking his head under my arm so it was around his shoulder, placing my weight on his shoulders. I shook off his hands, taking a few much more steady and confident steps out of the room. Hitsugaya, of course, followed me out. I could almost feel his hand behind my back, ready to catch me if I fell again.

"Are you planning on following me everywhere?" I snapped as I reached the door to my room. He took a step away from me, and reached over to the doorknob.

"I'll wait out here." He said politely, holding the door open for me. I hurried through the door without taking a single glance at him. I focused my eyes straight ahead, and found Orihime, Rukia and Matsumoto folding my clothes and putting them in my bags, and Rai playfully batting at a sock Matsumoto held over her head, the bottom brushing on her ears when her attention turned to me.

"We have your things mostly handled here, what do you want to wear on your trip to Soul Society?" Orihime said, "How about the blue dress you bought this weekend?" She continued, holding up the powdery blue dress on a wire hanger.

"What are you all doing here?" I demanded. Matsumoto put the sock she was dangling over Rai into my suitcase.

"Isn't it obvious? We're helping you pack." Matsumoto said, "What are you still doing here?"

"This is my room."

"You are avoiding Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said in her usual blunt manner. I picked up the sock Matsumoto threw in my bag, found its mate and folded them and stuffed them into a corner.

"I am not avoiding anyone. But I would rather pack my own things." I said, looking in my drawers for more things, but there were none. I looked into my bag; it looks like they managed to stuff all my clothes into that small duffel before I even got here.

"Well, you're all set, so then you can go talk to Toshiro-kun!" Orihime cheered, turning me around and pushing me towards the door. I planted my feet down, my rubbery shoes catching on the wood floor. Matsumoto ran to the door, flinging it open, and Toshiro stepped in.

Orihime stopped her pushing then, and the three girls managed to disappear before I could even hope to ask one or all of them to stay. It's not that I don't want to talk to Toshiro-I mean Hitsugaya, but-

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes carefully studying me. I avoided his gaze, focusing instead down the hall.

"I'm ready to go. Orihime packed my things for me." I said.

"I noticed. Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Give me a second to change, and we can leave. I'm sure there is a lot more paperwork for me than before." I mumbled, turning back to the room. My bag was zipped up, and my blue dress is hanging over the open window, right in front of me.

"Is that what you plan on wearing?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing at the dress.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No!" Hitsugaya said, and when I glanced over my shoulder at him, his face was pinkish, "It looks…That isn't something you would expect to find in Soul Society a lot." He continued, blushing an even deeper red and looking away in a very embarrassed manner. I could feel my own face get hot and I turned away from Hitsugaya and picked up the dress.

"Good. Now, please leave the room." I said in my own orderly voice, and when I heard the door click close, I put on the dress. It took me a minute to actually pull the dress over my head and over my body, smooth out the wrinkles and rearrange my hair. So, I spent plenty of time staring down my reflection in the mirror.

"Miura-san?" I heard Orihime call out from the other side of the door. I heard murmurs, too soft for me to make out what was said. I edged closer to the door when it suddenly opened, just a crack, and Orihime's head appeared.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Orihime said, and I shrugged, which she took for a yes and slid the rest of her body into the room through the crack. "What are you doing still in here? You should be talking to Toshiro-kun. He really missed you."

"I don't feel any different. I had expected that by the time I had to go back to Soul Society, I would know how I feel, or what to do next. But I don't." I said, and Rai decided to come and rub the side of her face against my leg, weaving in between them, purring.

"Well, maybe you just need to listen to yourself more. Then you'd know." Orihime said, nodding wisely. I gave a look like she was talking to me in gibberish, but then some part of me understood what she meant. I shrugged and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." I said, and Orihime wrapped her arms around my bag and me, swaying back and forth.

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much." Orihime said, tightening her grip around me, then loosening so she could see my face, "Promise me you'll come back here again."

"Of course I will. Take care of yourself, okay?" I said, and Orihime nodded.

"Good luck with Toshiro-kun!" Orihime sang as she let me go and almost ran out the door, leaving the door open and Hitsugaya standing in the doorway. He took one look at me, and I could see his ears and cheeks turning pink.

"You look…" He paused, and I expected his eyes to travel down my body again, but they were focused on my face, but once his eyes met mine, he looked away, "You look nice. Are you ready?"

"If you are." I said, adjusting my bag so it is more comfortable on my shoulder.

--

The escort back to Soul Society was a quiet one. There were short goodbyes from Kurosaki and Chad, and more heartfelt farewell from Uryu.

--

"Are you sure you're well enough for travel?" Uryu asked when he found me, with Hitsugaya trailing behind, and when I glanced back at him, he looked very anxious and ready to leave.

"I am fine. I came to say goodbye." I said, and Uryu pushed up his glasses, giving me a small nod.

"I just hope the next time I see you, it won't be to get you out of trouble." He said, and I couldn't help but grin.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Just make sure you don't get into any trouble." I said, wrapped my arms around his shoulder for a short hug. Uryu tensed up for a second, and softly patted my back, his shoulders relaxed as I stepped back, "Be careful."

"Same to you. I'll see you around then."

--

"Are Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Rukia staying at Karakura town?" I asked as Hitsugaya opened the gate into Soul Society.

"Yes. They will return at the end of the month to report back." Hitsugaya said briskly, following the black Hell butterfly through the gate. Another appeared, leading me right behind him.

"Do you always send your Vice-Captain on missions like these?"

"No. She came as a special request to Captain-Commander."

"Did you ask the Captain-Commander to come and retrieve me?" I asked, my tone a little teasing, and that ended our conversation. I wasn't going to ask any other questions, and Hitsugaya wasn't going to answer. So we walked through the tunnel in silence.

It wasn't until we came to the end of the tunnel that Hitsugaya said anything.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya said, stopping in front of the closed doorway to Soul Society to face me, searching my face for signs of weariness, I assumed.

"I'm fine." I said briskly, stepping forward to pass him. He stepped sideways, his shoulder blocking me.

"I…" He started, and looked down, "Matsumoto had asked I come to bring you back to Soul Society." He said, and turned around to walk back towards the gate. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing." He replied very quickly, shrugging off my hand. My hands instinctively reached for his to keep him in place.

"You're a horrible liar." I teased, and he turned to face me, "What is it?" I asked, softening my voice and searching his face for something, anything, but he looked away and didn't reply. He turned back to the gate and his hand slid out of mine with what sounded like a sigh.

--

The office managed to keep the papers from taking over the walls in the time I was gone. From what I could tell, there were many new papers brought in other than a small stack I didn't have on my desk before I left. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki were the first to welcome me back, dropping the papers they were holding to kneel in front of me.

"Welcome back, Vice-Captain!" They yelled in unison, then looked at each other and exchanged dirty looks before running back to their papers and out of the office.

"Miura-dono! Good to see you again." Captain Ukitake called out, walking up and wrapping me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too. I see you managed to keep the papers down." I noted, giving Ukitake a bright smile.

"Sadly, not enough for you to take a longer break."

"That's fine, I wouldn't expect any different with this much work. I'll get started on it right away." I said, and sat down at my chair and started filling out the forms on the desk. Ukitake watched as my pen moved down the paper, signing where it tells me.

"Did you have a good trip?" He said, taking a seat in front of me. I shrugged, "Well, feel free to talk to me whenever you want. My door's always open." He said, touching my hand. I felt the muscles in that hand tense, but I fought to keep it still. Ukitake simply gave me a comforting smile and left me to work.

--

"Kotsubaki? Kotetsu?" I said conversationally, like they were in my room and not outside doing… something. As soon as I began to say Kotsubaki's name, they appeared in front of my desk.

"Reporting for duty!" They answered as I finished.

"Good. Start sending out the packages." I ordered, and they turned to the papers lined up against the only bare wall in the office, and glanced at each other, "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" They yelled, and disappeared. When I looked at the packages, I noticed they left the package for First and Third Division, no doubt for me to deliver. Instead, I continued filling out forms and signing papers.

--

"Miura-san! It's such a wonderful day today, what are you doing cooped up doing papers?" Captain Kyoraku called to me, and when I looked up, he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't you have paperwork of your own to do?" I returned, hoping he'll just leave, but no such luck.

"Yare, yare. You work too hard. Come outside with me, and maybe I'll share some of my sake with you." He said, reaching for my arm as soon as I opened my mouth and pulling me outside.

He led me back to the Sakura trees, their branches completely bare. He sat down, carefully pulling up his pink haori so he wouldn't sit on it. I tug at one of the branches on the tree and lean against the trunk.

"So, what is it do you want to talk about?" I said, sliding down to a sitting position.

"I just want to catch up with my lady friend who just returned for her trip." Kyoraku said, pulling out his sake bottle, "Nanao-chan is moving in with me tomorrow."

"Does that mean you two are publicly involved?" I asked, and Kyoraku nodded, and my eyebrows shot up.

"Captain-Commander already knew, and only the new recruits in our division were surprised to hear the news, so there wasn't any big deal with any of this." Kyoraku said, his voice business-as-usual, but his eyes shone with his happiness.

"Congratulations." I replied, giving him an honest smile.

"Do you have any good news to share?"

"The paperwork is finally thinning down." I offered, and Kyoraku shook his head sadly and took a drink from his bottle.

"You have two fine young men in love with you, and all you have to give as good news is paperwork! You need to get your priorities straight."

"I think my priorities are perfectly fine the way they are." I snorted, and simply nodded into his bottle, "What?" I snapped, but Kyoraku just chuckled.

"Quite touchy today, aren't you?"

"It's been a long day, and there still is more to get done, so if you would please excuse me." I said, getting up and heading back for the office.

"Not a problem. Just one more thing." Kyoraku said, and reached into the pocket of his pink haori. I blinked a few times as a kitten was pulled out by the scruff of its neck. Kyoraku cradled the little cat in his arms like it was his child. It was a dark ginger with thin light gray and white stripes around its body and face, and its icy blue eyes stared curiously around at the area and then up at me, "Toshiro-kun found this little kitten wandering Seireitei earlier this morning. He wanted to give it to you, but worried what you would think." Kyoraku said, stroking the kitten's head with a finger.

"Thank you, to both of you. It's very sweet, but I can't possibly accept-" I began, but Kyoraku simply pushed the kitten into my arms.

"Nonsense! Toshiro wanted you to have him. He knew how attached you were to that cat you found in the human world." Kyoraku said, and I looked down at the cat, running my fingers through its soft fur, and I could feel it purring into my chest.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, but Kyoraku and I both knew the end to this discussion when the kitten nuzzled her face against my chest.

"I will be sure to pass along the message. Take good care of Tiger." Kyoraku said, scratching the kitten's head as he turned and left.

"Great, another cat." I sighed, rubbing the side of Tiger's face with my thumb, "Well, let's go home then."

--

"So? Did she accept the kitten?" Matsumoto asked, stopping inches away from Kyoraku, with Vice-Captain Ise a foot away, sitting at her desk filling out papers, trying her best to appear uninterested, although she had been working on the same paper for more than half an hour.

"She definitely has feelings for Toshiro, but I think this will be harder than I anticipated." Kyoraku whispered to Matsumoto mysteriously.

"It is a cat. I doubt many people would have the heart to turn down another creature, and certainly not Vice-Captain Miura." Nanao said, keeping her head down to the paper.

"But it's a cat from Hitsugaya! And she likes cats! If she loved Kira, then she would have refused the cat." Matsumoto argued.

"It's a cat supposedly from Hitsugaya." Nanao pointed out. Kyoraku took off his hat and swept over towards Nanao.

"Would my Nanao-chan accept a gift from Hitsugaya?" He said, pulling her up from her chair into a hug.

"Your Nanao-chan would accept a cat, regardless of who gave it to her." She said, allowing her captain to pick her off the ground.

"I am wounded by the mere thought of such a betrayal!" Kyoraku said, feigning a wound to the chest. Nanao smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring Matsumoto for a minute, until she heard a slight cough from behind her. Instantly, she let her arms fall back to her side with a mumbled apology.

"If you are going to set these two up, you need evidence, strategy." Nanao said, straightening her hair, her face pink.

"Which is what my Nanao-chan is best at!" Kyoraku said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So what's the strategy, Nanao?" Matsumoto said, looking expectantly at the woman. She took off her glasses, cleaning them on a cloth before putting them back on and staring down Matsumoto.

"Well, first I would make sure that Captain Hitsugaya has feelings for Vice-Captain Miura, and vise versa." She said, and Kyoraku kissed her neck.

"Genius! Matsumoto, find out if Hitsugaya likes Miura-san." Kyoraku said, clapping his hands together. Matsumoto scratched the back of her head, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair.

"Um, I would rather not…" Matsumoto trailed off, staring down at the ground.

"Captain Hitsugaya thinks Matsumoto is still in Karakura town." Nanao explained, sitting down to her desk.

"Well, then Matsumoto, you can find out if Miura-san likes Hitsugaya." Kyoraku continued, "Unless my Nanao-chan is willing to help me gather information."

"You have better luck getting her to wear a bikini in winter." Matsumoto said with a short laugh. Nanao's face turned bright red, and Kyoraku gave a flirtatious look in Nanao's direction.

"No." Nanao said, staring down into the paperwork.

"I would leave it at that, Captain Kyoraku. Trust me." Matsumoto said, taking Kyoraku's bottle of sake and taking a swig from it.

--

I placed the kitten on my desk, carefully placed in between my neat stacks of paper, which Tiger promptly knocked over when I turned my back to him. So I put him on the ground, where I thought the piles would be too tall for him to knock over as I flashed to my cabin to get some milk and a little saucer.

By the time I got back, papers were covering the floor like snow after a daylong blizzard. On top of the paper snow was Tiger, staring at me with his blue eyes that seemed almost accusing, but then he got up and walked across the papers towards me, rubbing his face against my ankles and purring loudly.

"You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" I cooed, picking up the kitten and cradling her in one arm as I began picking up the papers.

"What happened?" Kotsubaki said, appearing next to me, his mouth wide open in surprise. I turned to face him, "Nice cat." He said gruffly, shuffling away from me slightly. I tilted my head, and Tiger leaned closer to Kotsubaki to sniff him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and Tsubaki mumbled something, and ran towards the papers, collecting them and making stacks in his arms.

"Kotsubaki, did you do this?" Kotetsu yelled, appearing next to me again.

"Kotsubaki-san didn't cause this. Tiger did." I said, revealing Tiger to Kotetsu.

"He's adorable! Where did you find him?" Kotetsu squealed, scratching Tiger behind his ears.

"He's a gift." I said, bringing up my other arm to support Tiger better, now that he was squirming to get closer to Kotetsu, who stopped as soon as the word "gift" came out of my mouth.

"From who?" She asked eagerly, her attention, and Kotsubaki's as I later realize, focused on my answer.

"Captain Kyoraku." I answered, and judging from the look on Kotetsu's face, he wasn't the person she wanted to hear it's from, "Would you two please take care of this mess while I take Tiger to my cabin?" I asked, and their heads snapped up and they saluted me smartly.

"Yes, Vice-Captain Miura!" They said, and fought their way into the paper snowdrift. I smiled just a little as I turned and headed for my cabin.

* * *

Aletta: Gah! I am sorry for getting this update here so late. It's all my fault.

Vervada: Who else's would it be?

Aletta: Uhhhh… Well, we could blame it on stupid boys and stupider men, if you can consider him a man or blame it on all my music stuff going on, or my classes. But it's not. It's my fault. SO THERE.

Artemis: Well, that's all we have to say here… Good night!


	33. Chapter 33

Aletta: Here's the next chapter. Obviously.

* * *

Waiting for me in the cabin was Vice-Captain Matsumoto, dressed in tight blue jeans and a low cut cream-colored sweater. She was sitting on a chair, flipping through one of the books I brought back here with me.

"The door was open, so I let myself in. Do you mind?" Matsumoto said, not bothering to look up from the book in her hands.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the human world." I asked, placing Tiger down on the floor to explore the rooms.

"Do you love Toshiro?" Matsumoto asked, closing the book and looking up at me, waiting for my answer.

"You're avoiding my question."

"I'm here under the orders of Captain-Commander Yamamoto." She answered regally; crossing her arms over her chest, "Now answer my question."

"Why should I answer that? Where do you get the right to ask me such a thing?" I demanded, walking up to Matsumoto and staring her down, but she stared back calmly, expectantly, waiting for my answer. When I didn't give one, she sighed, motioning for me to take a seat.

"I'm worried about you. I think that you are making the biggest mistake of your life here." She said, reaching for my arm. I jerked it away, "Captain Hitsugaya is good for you, I can tell. And you're good for him!" Matsumoto continued, "I don't think I've ever seen him with even the faintest hint of a smile before he broke you out." She said, smiling at me and then returning to her serious look, "But now a days, he's grumpier than ever, and has even taken to drinking!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Funny, I've always heard you wanted him to drink with you." I said sarcastically, allowing Matsumoto time to find the irony.

"Well… He isn't drinking with me!" Matsumoto retorted, then brought her face back to its somber look, "He doesn't drink socially, he's drinking to hide his pain, and that isn't a good thing for him. Look, he loves you, and if you don't do something about it, he might wind up doing something stupid!" Matsumoto ended dramatically, "So do you love him back or not!?" She yelled, waving her arms, causing Tiger to stop rubbing his face along the chair legs and look up at Matsumoto. I looked at her seriously for half a second before I burst into laughter.

When I finally stopped laughing, I finally took a seat next to Matsumoto.

"What, you aren't going to tell me that we're "meant to be together"? That we compliment each other so perfectly, we must be a "match made in heaven"? No romantic clichés? Just that he's good for me and he loves me." I said, sitting back in the chair.

"Clichés would have been a bit much, don't you think?" Matsumoto said teasing, then leans forward, "Besides, what else do you need to know if you love him?"

"Apparently a lot more than that, because I don't know if I love him. I don't know if I love anyone." I said, and picked up Tiger, holding him on my lap while Matsumoto stared at me, dumbstruck at either trying to figure out what I said or maybe if I had said it right. After a good minute or so, I stood up and excused myself to my bedroom. When I returned, Matsumoto was standing in the doorway.

"Are you saying that so you won't hurt Captain Hitsugaya's feelings, or Kira's?" Matsumoto demanded, her feet braced against the doorframe.

"Have you thought to consider that I might be telling you the truth?" I returned, crossing my arms over my chest. Matsumoto relaxed her stance, and I took the opportunity to flash out of the room while she pondered what I said.

--

"This is so hard! I never realized it took so much energy to get two people who so obviously love each other together!" Matsumoto moaned, collapsing onto the couch in the Eighth Division office. Vice-Captain Nanao Ise glanced up from her papers to acknowledge the strawberry blonde sprawled on the couch.

"Well, maybe you should have handled Hitsugaya, then." Kyoraku said, strolling into the office, his cheeks pink from drinking too much, as Nanao knew only too well, "I never knew he was such a drinker." He mused as he pulled out another bottle, only to be snatched up by Nanao.

"You've had enough for one day." She said, placing the bottle back into the cabinet he took it out from.

"My Nanao-chan is always right." Kyoraku said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, to meet face to face with Nanao's heavy book.

"Some things never change, do they?" Matsumoto chuckled, watching Kyoraku rub his nose, puzzled.

"So what was the big problem with Miura-san?" Kyoraku asked, still rubbing his sore nose.

"She 'doesn't know if she's in love with anyone'." Matsumoto said, creating quotations with her fingers, "So she might love Kira, and we'll never know."

"She loves Captain Hitsugaya." Nanao said without looking up from the paperwork, even though she seems to have become stuck on one paper again.

"How do you know that?" Matsumoto asked incredulously.

"When Captain Hitsugaya got into that fight with Vice-Captain Izuru, Miura didn't stop the fight by protecting Izuru." Nanao said, "She instead stopped Hitsugaya from fighting."

"So?" Matsumoto retorted.

"You're right..." Kyoraku said, bobbing his head shrewdly, "Now all we have to do is get Miura-san to realize that, and if needed, push the two together."

"That's sounds great!" Matsumoto cheered, "How do we do that?" She asked, her face falling into a confused frown.

"I have no idea." Kyoraku said with a deep sigh. Matsumoto turned to Nanao.

"Do you have any ideas, Nanao?" She asked

"I am not getting involved in this. How many times must I tell you?" Nanao replied without looking up from the papers.

"Why?" Matsumoto whined, sitting up on the couch to give the prim woman a pleading look. Nanao looked up from her papers to give Matsumoto a hard glare.

"I don't want to have to face Captain Hitsugaya or Vice-Captain Miura's fury, when they find out you are trying to set them up." Nanao said simply, returning to her papers. The room was quiet for a minute, while Kyoraku and Matsumoto imagine some of the terrible things either could do. In the end, Matsumoto shrugged, obviously unconcerned of the consequences and disappeared.

"I don't think either would be upset enough to do anything rash. I thought you of all people would identify with Miura-san and be the most willing to help." Kyoraku said, sitting down opposite Nanao and taking a few of the papers.

"I understand Miura-san, and I understand that if you push her towards someone so obviously, then she will just resist all the more. You just need to let her figure it out for herself." Nanao said, and Kyoraku reached for her free hand.

"What would I do without my beautiful, clever, lovely Nanao-chan?"

"You would be staring down Vice-Captain Miura's spirit bow." Nanao said sarcastically, and Kyoraku let out a dry, nervous laugh.

--

What Matsumoto had been saying kept buzzing in my head like a swarm of flies. Has Toshiro really started drinking? I never thought anything would draw him towards sake, after seeing what a fool it makes out of Matsumoto. Have I really changed his demeanor? Even if it is for the better, I didn't think I had such an effect on him, really. If anything, I thought I annoyed him a bit. I wonder how much of what was said Hitsugaya would agree with. Would he agree I was good for him, that he loved me, that he was happier when I was his friend and upset now that I'm…? What am I to Hitsugaya? His friend? I hope. His lover? Definitely not. Maybe I'm just the woman who scorned him. I wonder if he resents me for kissing Izuru, for going on a date with him.

I shook my head, like I could chase away thoughts like flies. I flashed towards the grove, since I still had plenty of time for a short break. Even so, I didn't want to intrude on Kotetsu and Kotsubaki's work cleaning up that mess.

I flashed through the grove, looking for a suitable tree, when I collided with someone's chest. I managed to knock the breath out of them, and doubled over as I focused on where I was.

"Izuru-kun!" I yelled, bending over to look him in the eye as he bent over gasping for breath, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you."

"I…" He gasped and then took a deep breath and stood straight, "I've been looking for you. I wanted to welcome you home." He said with a shy smile on his face, and wrapped me in a hug, "I missed you."

"It's good to see you."

"How was your vacation?" Izuru asked and loosened his grip around my waist.

"It was fine, a little too short for my liking."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"Captain Hitsugaya." I whispered, low enough so hopefully he wouldn't be able to understand what I said.

"Oh." He murmured and it was as if a magnet was pushing him away, "I am happy for the both of you." He took a few more steps away and disappeared.

"That was strange." I said to myself, and flashed toward the office.

--

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, staring down a stack of papers as if they would fill themselves out if he stared long enough. _Why that lazy Vice-Captain of mine can't do this herself is beyond me. She seems to think I enjoy paperwork._He thought, muttering as he pulled another paper off the stack and in front of himself, picking up his pen and filling the forms.

"I figured I would find you here. Always busy at work." Hitsugaya allowed a momentary smile before looking up at Momo Hinamori.

"Long time no see, Momo." Hitsugaya said, sitting back in his chair.

"Too long, Shiro-chan. How have you been? I've heard the basics about everything that's happened, so go straight for the details."

"Well, then there isn't much to tell." Hitsugaya said blandly, looking down at his papers.

"There is plenty. There is that Vice-Captain Miura." Momo said, watching Hitsugaya's face redden just slightly, not noticable to anyone who hadn't lived half her life with him.

"What about her?" Hitsugaya said, keeping his voice level, but his face gave himself away.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"What if I do?" HItsugaya growled, almost incomprehensible. Except to the little Vice-Captain, whose face lit up with triumph.

"Aw, Shiro-chan is in love!" Hinamori gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Would you quit it, Momo Bed Wetter!" Hitsugaya stopped bouncing and stuck her tongue out at Hitsugaya, who glared at her, "It doesn't matter if I love her or not."

"Sure it does. You know, I've heard that she loves you back." Hinamori said, sitting down across from Hitsugaya, "You've got to stop using your head so much. Get out of here and do what you want. What your gut tells you to do." She said, watching as Hitsugaya sank a bit lower in the chair.

"I am afraid." Hitsugaya said quietly, then let out a short laugh, "I've fought countless Hollow, sparred with Ichimaru Gin, defeated an Espada, not to mention becoming the youngest captain in the history of Soul Society, and I'm afraid of an ally. A friend, even. Or at least I hope she is still my friend."

"Of course she is! Who can't help but love little Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said, recieving a dirty look from Hitsugaya. She took the look with an outstretched tongue. HItsugaya stuck out his own tongue, and the two sat in comfortable silence.

"It's good to see you well again." Hitsugaya said, giving the young woman a small smile. Hinamori returned the smile.

"It's nice to have some moments of peace." Hinamori said, and Hitsugaya shook his head.

"It only means Aizen is preparing the next battle." Hitsugaya said, lifted his head up, like a dog picking up an old scent.

"What is it?"

"Miura." He said, more as a murmur to himself than an answer, and disappeared. Hinamori tried to detect some change in reaitsu to indicate trouble, but she didn't feel anything.

"This can't be good." She muttered to herself, leaving the office in a flash.

* * *

Aletta: Hey, sorry about it being so short. I would've had this done yesterday, but I accidentally saved my new chapter over this one, and lost half of what I wrote. But it's finished, so yay! Enjoy.


	34. Chapter 34

Aletta: Here's the story. I'm not going to waste your time.

Vervada: Yet.

* * *

The Hell butterfly led me to the entrance of the groves, where I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing? There are just trees in that grove." I yelled at the black butterfly, continuing along its course.

"Not quite." Someone said, and I caught a brief glimpse of a face. I shivered as the image came to my memory. _It can't be. I was so sure. _Then, _I'll make sure this time. _I thought as I followed the figure through the grove, my hand tight on my Zanpakuto.

"Gin, I hope you don't plan on leading me into a trap." I yelled, and Gin appeared to my left, a big grin on his face and his eyes open just enough to see his irises. I gripped tighter on my sword, but his hands were in the air.

"Miura-san, I would never do such a thing to you. I merely wanted a more secluded area." He said, lowering his arms, "You have become quite popular here."

"What did you bring me here for?"

"Well, a few things actually. First," He said, holding up one finger, "I came to again offer you a seat with Aizen again." I snorted.

"What makes you think that after trying to kill me, I would change my mind?"

"That is my second mission; to convince you to come with us, if possible. Aizen himself said that the chances were slim to none."

"Then why bother?"

"That brings me to my last mission, but I need to give my little speech first, " Gin said, wagging his finger and politely coughing into his fist, "I know you will not believe me as your enemy, but I know you are tired. Your life has been built by fighting others for it, and that will only continue if you keep this fuedal system of the Soul Reapers. I am tired as well, sick of myself for what I have had to do simply to survive. I can hear the screams of the people I have killed ringing in my head, the stings at my heart from when I could not save someone. I know that if I have to fight more, I would want it to mean something, ya know? But there is no meaning to simply killing Hollow. They keep coming, and become stronger until you die. But Aizen-sama has found the power change the world, the very nature of the world. With that power, he hopes to end the need to fight. Completely destroy this pointless cycle by bringing the hollows to our side. Only thing is, the fight will be close, and countless people will end up dead. What we need is people to tip the scales our way, to lessen the bloodshed. It could mean life for more people on both sides, even. Like Captain Ukitake, those two little Third Officers you work with. And Ishida." Gin said, and his smile twitched as I frowned at his mentioning the names, "Yes, Ishida-kun and his friends from Karakura town will no doubt get involved in the coming fight. I shudder at the fate of the young woman Orihime. You can end it before any of them can be hurt."

"I just have to come with you." I finished, sick of his voice. Even in all its twisted logic, I could feel a twang in my own heart as he struck right into my own hopes for the future and desires to protect and stop fighting.

"Exactly. Surely you of all people could empathize with this plea" Gin said, his smile almost reaching all the way across his face.

"I believe I understand this desire more than you possibly could, but I don't think you understand what Aizen is truly doing," I said slowly, carefully watching Gin's smile twitch and his eyes blink, "He is manipulating you. How many people have to die to give you peace? Do you honestly believe it is right to kill to end the killing?"

"How do you suggest we end the fighting?" Gin snapped, "Sweet words and kindness won't get you anywere in this world."

"I have been fighting longer than I would like, and I want to stop the fighting as much, probably even more than you. But I would rather keep fighting than allow innocent people die for my own wishes!"

" If you have yet to realize the need to sacrifice to acheive anything, you are not as mature as I thought you were." Gin almost growled, his smile thin,"You aren't mature enough to understand the way of the world."

"Miura-san!" Someone called out, drawing my attention to the snowy Captain carefully walking through the forest, his hands reaching out toward Gin. Gin turned to Hitsugaya, his red eyes burning, and drove his sword through Hitsugaya before I even noticed it was in his hand. I could only stand and stare as the sword pinned him to a tree.

"Toshiro!" I screamed as I dumbly stood and watched Hitsugaya thrashed, yelling my name before slumping forward.

"I am surprised he managed to get here. All the pity. Good news is he can help you understand. For example, to free little Toshiro-kun here you have two choices: fight me and kill me, because otherwise I will simply kill you both. The problem with that is it's only a matter of time before someone else comes to finish my plans. Now the second option is certainly less appeasable to you at the moment, but after a while you would understand the kindness in saving him this torture," Gin said, twisting his Zanpakuto. I tightened my hand on my Zanpakuto as Hitsugaya groaned just slightly.

"Just let him go. I'll go with you if you just leave him." I begged, just barely above a whisper. Gin grinned, his eyes again closed.

"There is no option of both of us living in this little arrangment." Gin smirked, twisting his sword again.

"Then you'll just have to die." I said, appearing between Gin and Hitsugaya and landing a firm kick in the chest, pushing him far enough to dislodge Hitsguaya from the tree. I ran straight to the Captain, kneeling next to him, "Toshiro, wake up. Please." I murmured, tearing off strips of my haori and wrapping it around his wound. He growled and swung his fist through the air right to my stomach.

"He cannot see or hear us, as you may have already noticed. A gift special from Aizen-sama." Gin said, brushing invisible bits of dirt off his outfit, "Feel free to say some sweet last words, though. I am in no hurry." I glared at Gin, and reached for Hitsugaya's hand, and I looked down right into his cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry I got you stuck in all this. I wasn't strong enough to keep you out..." I trailed off, kissing Hitsugaya's forehead. I carefully laid him down, looking up to find Blute perched on a branch, looking curiously at me. I tilted my head at her, noticing the flowerbud at her tail. Blute nodded slowly, and I turned to Gin.

"Fly sure, Blute." I said, pulling out my sword, about to flash toward Gin when Hitsugaya grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground and pulled out his own sword. The flat of the blade pressed against my stomach, and I saw the chain end wrap around Gin's legs, coating him in ice in a split second. I looked down at Hitsugaya, on his hands and knees, his sword rose to point at my neck

"Who are you? What is going on?" He growled, swaying very slightly on his feet, keeping his sword tilted under my chin, pressed hard enough I could feel my blood down my neck. I carefully put my sword away and grabbed Hitsugaya's sword by the blade, cutting into my palm, and pulled him closer to reach for his hand. He put his sword down, and I pulled him away from Gin.

"Miura-san!" Hitsugaya gasped, dropping his sword and wrapping his arms me when I dragged him a few yards out. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, half supporting him after a while. I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his hair.

"Hitsugaya-kun, we need to get you to Fourth Division." I said almost as a sigh.

"We don't have time for that," Hitsugaya muttered, pushing against me, "Besides, I've had worse wounds than this."

"I don't care. I will drag you to Fourth Division if I have to." I ordered, wrapping my arms around him.

"I cannot allow that just yet." Gin said. Chunks of ice clung in his hair and clothes, and he shivered, "My third mission is to kill you." He said, giving me only time to get Hitsugaya out of the way as Shinso shot out and sliced my side.

"Fly sure, Blute." I called out, bringing the blade down on Gin, but the move was made in slow motion to the ex-Captain. Before it was processed that I missed, his sword was at my arm, and I just managed to escape.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorimoru!" Hitsugaya called from behind me, drawing his sword and pointing it at Gin with a few steps forward, "You are fighting me now, Ichimaru Gin."

"No, he isn't." I ordered, gently pushing him aside, "Stay out of this." I said, turning to Hitsugaya, carefully watching his reactions, hoping to see what he's feeling in his grim mouth and lowered eyes watching me just as carefully behind his lashes.

"Sorry to interrupt," Gin said, and I swallowed a cringe as his sword stabbed my back, "I'm not exactly here for the pleasure of fighting you, little Toshiro. I came to kill."

"Gin." Matsumoto appeared behind Hitsugaya, followed by the Second Division Captain Soifon, Eigth Division Captain Kyoraku and Vice-Captain Ise, and the Fourth Division officer Hanataro.

"Ichimaru Gin, you are not leaving here alive." Soifon said matter of factly, "Leave the Vice-Captain."

"Gin, why are you doing this?" Matsumoto asked, her voice bitter.

"Silly girl." Gin said, his red eyes trained unblinkingly at Matsumoto, "It was fun while it lasted, but we both know old habits don't die. I will kill her, and you cannot stop me."

"Enough talking." I said, disappearing and reappearing with my sword down at his shoulder, slicing toward his neck. The blade cut to his bone, and I kicked him in the chest and disappeared again. Suddenly, his sword found my head, just barely reaching my face. And our dance began again, reaching for him with my sword and missing, dodging and reaching again. After a while, I could feel my strength fading, and I noticed Blute, her head tilted at me, her tail swishing against the ground.

I pulled back the imaginary string, and released a white-hot arrow right into his chest. Surprised, he took the full force of the attack as the arrow disappeared between his shoulderblades. He grinned, looking down to see the blood on his chest.

"I was wondering when you would use that attack, Miura-san. Don't tell me that was your last-ditch effort. That's quite pitiful." He said, stabbing at me again with his sword, clipping my thigh. I appeared in a tree, keeping my feet far apart to keep myself steady as I felt my sticky blood on my fingers. I looked over at Hitsugaya, his face pale and strained while Matsumoto kept her arm around his shoulders. I looked at Matsumoto, and her face was grim as she gave me the tiniest nod. I closed my eyes and drew back another arrow.

"Rosenbisch Blute" I murmured, releasing the arrow through Gin's head and the tree behind it, "Come on out, Aizen."

"Aizen isn't here, Miura-san." Captain Kyoraku said, appearing next to me and putting an arm near my waist. I flashed away, "Where is she going?"

--

"Aizen, did you enjoy the game?" I said coldly, turning in the forest.

"Immensly. How did you know I would be here?" A voice said, filling my ears without any source I could see.

"I figured you would want to clean up you mess, or introduce me formally into your little group. I have some questions for you."

"Ask away." Aizen said pleasantly.

"What are your plans?"

"Have you ever played a game called chess?" He asked and I shook my head, "It's a battle game, I think you would enjoy it. There are a variety of pieces you play with. Pawns, Knights, Rooks, Castles, Kings, and Queens. Which do you think is the most valuable peice?"

"The King." I snorted.

"In a way, you are correct. If the King is lost, the game is lost. But the valuable piece is the Queen. She has a flexibility none of the other pieces have."

"Is there a point, other than hoping I will pass out before you can tell your plans?"

"In the game of chess, useless pieces like pawns can become Knights, Castles or Queens. Miura-san, you are a Queen." Aizen rambled on, and I shook my head to keep focus, "Am I boring you?"

"Extremely. If you are not going to give your plans, allow me to ask another question."

"As you wish. Your next question, then." Aizen said condescendingly.

"Why did you go against Soul Society?"

"Soul Society is a defective, useless system that needs to be stopped."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked quietly.

"Do you want to die? Is this why you chose to come and find me?"

"No. Just curious."

"Probably, I will have to kill you. Not now though. You have too many pieces set for my demise after yours." Aizen said, "That is all, then. We will meet again."

"I'll be waiting." I said, and Hitsugaya appeared.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I simply nodded, leaning some of my weight against him.

"Alright, time to get you two fixed up." Kyoraku said as he appeared closely followed by Lieutenant Ise and Captain Soifon. He placed his hand lightly on my back, leading me toward Hanataro, who was running toward us.

"You shouldn't leave me like that! I can't use Shunpo!" He whined, stopping and bending over and wheezing in front of me.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, "Take your time to catch your breath."

"What are you talking about? You have lost too much blood. It's amazing you can still stand!" Hitsugaya protested.

"I-I'm fine, there's no need for arguing!" Hanataro stuttered, reaching into his medical bag, and pullling out a blanket and pillow and placing it on the ground, "Just sit down here and I'll fix the worst of your wounds." He said, gesturing to the little bed. I laid down without any protests, grateful to give my legs are rest. Hanataro wasted no time wrapping my midsection with cloth and fixing the life-threatening cuts and the deep so cut that they could possibly cause me to lose the use of my limbs.

"I am going to go set up a perimeter and call for your Captain, Hanataro-kun. Nanao-chan, Matsumoto-san, Soifon, can I have your assistance?" Kyoraku said, sending silent warnings to the women, who quickly agreed and left.

"I-I think I will go get some rest myself... Waaay over there. Captain HItsugaya, make sure Miura-san doesn't try and get up, and I recommend you get some rest yourself." He stammered, quickly turning and running away from us.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya said after watching Hanataro leave. He sat cross-legged at my side, his eyes carefully evaluating me. I simply stared back, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"To be completely honest, I want to crawl out of my skin and just let it heal on its own." I said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"The same, but these cuts can be handled." Hitsugaya said, placing a hand absentmindedly over his bandage and looked down, picking up a twig and breaking it into tiny pieces.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Hitsugaya wiped his hands on his pants and stared at me again. I could feel the confusion, concern and affection reflected in his eyes when he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I quickly reached for the back of his neck and pulled him close over me, "I'm not going to let you get away this time." I said and pulled him closer for a kiss, taking in the smell of his hair, his skin, the taste of his lips, the slight rust of blood, the tingling sensation that goes down to my toes and back to every other part of my body, the warm shiver that ran up my back when his hand just barely rested on my waist.

"You really should be resting." He said, pulling away with a gasp, gently pushing me away.

"Just lie with me then. I have so much to say, and I think you do too." I said as I formed my own speech in my head. Hitsugaya didn't object and laid down next to me, close enough that our shoulders touched.

"For such a long time I had been trying to figure out how to tell you how I feel, to woo you, as Kyoraku says it is. All that I can think of is how my days with you seem so much shorter, like time isn't long enough for everything that goes through my head when I see you. When you speak, the words end up repeating themselves, hoping for hidden meanings that will unravel all your mysteries for me," He said, pausing to look up at the sky, "Only you seem to create more mysteries, and somewhere between mysteries I developed feelings for you." He blushed, and I reached for his hand, "Well, you know the rest."

"Yeah," I half-lied, and his fingers pushed between my own. I shifted closer to him while I tried to pull together my explanation, "When I returned to Karakura town, when I met Uryu, Kurosaki-kun and Orihime-san especially, I realized I was missing something in my life. And I got to know you and Kira-kun..." I trailed off, not sure what to say on that matter, "Kira-kun was easy to be with. He and I just seemed to fit in my mind, and I could tell he liked me. He was pretty open about it, and you probably noticed that too."I glanced at him, seeing his face harden a bit, "But something wasn't right with him. I thought it was because I didn't know how to love someone. I'm pretty sure, though, that I love you." I trailed off again, noticing the way Hitsugaya was staring at me. He carefully leaned toward me, and his lips barely brushed against mine when I heard footsteps.

"It's about time. I was this close to locking you two in a closet for a few weeks." Matsumoto said, her face smiling, but her own pain was still visible in her eyes, "Captain Unohana will be here any second." She said, leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky, "I get why you like to come out here so much. It's peaceful."

"It had to be done." I said, for lack of something better to say.

"I know. Doesn't make it easier, though." She sighed. I heard someone else approach, and it was Captain Unohana, approaching me and Hitsugaya without a single word, examining the flesh under my bandages.

"Just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you Miura-san?" Unohana teased as Fourth Division members placed me on a stretcher and Hitsugaya squeezed my hand before his hand slipped out of mine and I let my mind finally rest.

--

"Is she awake yet? We don't have all month to stay here."

"Kurosaki-kun, we have plenty of time. She has never been much of a morning person anyways." I kept my eyes closed in the hopes of driving them away.

"Ava, get up already. I know you're awake." Uryu ordered, pulling the sheets off my bed. I groaned loudly and yanked my sheets back.

"Is she up yet?" Hitsugaya asked, softly knocking on my door. I finally opened my eyes and there was Kurosaki, Orihime and Uryu around my bed. Kurosaki and Uryu were both dressed in suits, and Orihime was in a silky green dress with beaded butterflies covering the fabric. I groaned again, remember what today was.

"What are you so upset about? This a big honor!" Orihime beamed. I groaned again, covering my face with a pillow.

"Can I talk to her alone for a while?" Hitsugaya asked, opening the door for Orihime and the rest to leave. He sat down at the end of my bed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I said, studying his expressions. He simply nodded, patting my leg understandingly.

"I think you are more than ready for this. Is there something else bothering you that you aren't telling me?" He said. I sighed, leaning back against my headboard. He was certainly getting better at figuring me out. I simply shrugged, and Hitsugaya crawled up the bed toward me, "We can always just tell Orihime-san you aren't becoming a captain if that's what's bothering you. The only reason you're getting a ceremony like this is because of Orihime-san and Matsumoto." I smiled.

"It's tempting, but I can't do that, and you know I can't." I kissed Hitsugaya, pulling him closer to me until he suddenly broke off and got to his feet.

"Then there is no need for me to delay this any more than necessary." He said, kissing me quickly before heading for the door. I sighed and pulled myself onto my feet and into my Soul Reaper uniform.

"Miura-san, we came up with something for you." Orihime said, poking in her head as I was combing out my hair. She opened the door further and Rukia, Hinamori and Matsumoto followed with a gorgeous blueberry dress, silvery hairpins and a pair of scissors. Rukia reached for my comb, untangling the last of the knots and pulling one side back with the Quincy cross hairpins. Hinamori took the scissors and cut right up the sleeves of my haori, exposing my arms in the slits.

"I don't think they will allow too many uniform changes, but Ishida-kun made this especially for you." Orihime said, holding the dress for me to see. The fabric shimmered between deep violet and blue with the light beautifully, with a modest neckline and fairly short skirt. The sleeve of the dress went up to my elbow and looked like they would be tight on my skin. Hinamori was already sewing hems for the raw edges she cut, and smiled approvingly when I noticed.

"Try it on." Matsumoto said as Hinamori finished her last stitch, "Even if you can't wear it every day, you should definitely wear it today." I nodded, took the dress from Orihime and headed for the privacy to change.

"Is she trying it on? How does it fit?" Uryu said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Uryu! Get in here." I barked, "See for yourself." I smiled and spun around to show off the light skirt.

"I think you should wear some high top boots with this." Uryu said, looking through my closet for a pair of white knee high boots I swear I have never seen before, but when I put them on they fit perfectly. I took a look in the mirror, and I had to admit it looked good. It was something I could fight and win in, but not something I would want to if I could help it. I turned again, enjoying the feel of the skirt hitting my thighs when I stopped, "It works."

"Thank you, Uryu." I said, wrapping my arms around Uryu, "You too, Orihime, and the rest of you." I said, holding my arm to bring Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto and Hinamori into a group hug.

"Alright, I've had enough. Let's get started already." Uryu said gruffly, ducking out of my grip and toward the door.

--

The ceremony was very short, considering Captain-Commander had no idea what to say or do other than announce me Captain of Fifth Division. It was announced on the platform the Sougyoukou used to stand, giving a nice speech I can hardly remember about the events with Aizen that occurred here and starting anew with making me captain. It was a nice speech, I'll give him that much.

Next, the Sasakibe brought out the Captain's haori and put it on my shoulders. I bowed low to the both of them, and Kyoraku requested everyone come to Eighth Division for sake. Uryu, Kurosaki and Orihime of course refused, and siad their goodbyes and congratulations.

The day ended with Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kira, Renji and Rukia to my right, Matsumoto, Ise, and Kyoraku to my left, laughing and collectively drinking Seireitei dry.

"To the new Fifth Division Captain!" Kyoraku cheered for the ninth time at least, "May she lead with a strong resolve-"

"And a clearer head than you." Nanao cut in, taking his bottle of sake and tipping the drink into her mouth. Everyone at the table laughed and raised their glasses in agreement.

"To Captain Miura and Toshiro!" Matsumoto cheered, and I felt my face get hot and Hitsugaya's face turned bright red, but he raised his glass in cheers.

"To the lovebirds!" Hinamori cheered, taking a long drink of sake and tipping right onto Kira.

"Alright, I think it's time to end this party. I have to introduce myself to the rest of Fifth Division tomorrow morning."

"Stay!" Abarai yelled as I stood up. I shook my head as Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Kira stood to let me out.

"Enjoy the evening, Captain Miura." Rukia said, taking another daught of sake.

"Good night, " I said, taking Hitsugaya's hand.

"Matsumoto, I expect to see you in my office at noon or earlier." Hitsugaya ordered while I pulled him away and shared a smirk with the Vice-Captain.

"Ready to head home?" I said, turning to face Hitsugaya.

"Almost." He pulled me off toward the dark trees. We ran until he stopped and almost fell over as I tried to stop my momentum in the split second he gave me.

"What did you stop for?" I yelled, and looked around, "What are we doing here?"

"To remind you." He said simply, pulling me closer to him.

"Of what? This is where..." I said, looking right at the tree, with a pair of blue tennis shoes strung over the branches.

"I requested this place especially for you to relax when you need it. I placed the barriers around it myself, so nobody else will be able to detect you while you're here." Hitsugaya explained, smiling brightly, "The shoes are for you too."

"But why here, of all places?" I said, sitting on the branches and examining the shoes more closely.

"To also remind you of what you're fighting for. Take this from someone with more experience than yourself, places like these help keep your sanity. Places with strong memories." Hitsugaya said, watching me go over the battle with Gin, who later masqueraded as Omaeda after killing him. The place I lost my shoes for Karakura town and sent Hitsugaya to fetch.

"Thank you." I said, leaning against the tree trunk, "Will I get to see your hideaway someday?"

"Someday. Tonight, it's time for bed." Hitsugaya said, reaching for my hand.

"I agree." I said, pulling him toward the cabin by 13th Division with a mischeivious grin.

--

I didn't think I would have a morning as wonderful in Soul Society until this one, waking up to Toshiro's hair in my face. I carefully pulled away, making sure he didn't wake up, and started making breakfast. That I wouldn't feel more at home anywhere but with Toshiro and Tiger- who I learned was not a gift from him, but Kyoraku, as I suspected- even if they are still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" Toshiro asked, rubbing his eyes and reaching for a slice of toast.

"Time for breakfast, obviously." I said, putting eggs on a plate and handing it to him. He took the plate and put his toast on it. I put the rest on my plate and scraped off the pan for Tiger.

"Now honestly, what time is it?" Toshiro asked, reaching for my watch, "Oh no." He groaned, kissing me on the forehead and disappearing. I chuckled, looking at the clock and turning back the hands. He won't notice until he gets out of his office, which might be a while now that I think about it. _April Fools_, I thought as I flashed toward Fifth Division.

* * *

Artemis: Ava's a Captain now!!

Aletta: And I realize I glanced over the Amagai and Kasumi-Oji clan arc in the anime, I wanted to put it in, but I realized there wasn't much of a time frame in my own story to put it in. Ah well. I'm happy, and I promise this ridiculously long story is coming to its end. Now, there are some other stories I need to catch up on, and maybe start writing myself. Happy April First!!


	35. Chapter 35

Aletta: Boy, has it been long since I last posted! I apologize, and will save the excuses and let you read.

* * *

"Good morning, Captain Miura!" Hinamori yelled as she ran in with the daily reports I was expected to finish along with the old paperwork Aizen left.

"Call me Ava, or Miura-san. Captain is too stuffy for me." I said, and groaned as I noticed the papers slamming onto my desk, "Why does Captain-Commander hand out so much paperwork for the Captains?"

"I think he simply wants something for us to do in our spare time that will still give us an air of authority" Someone said, and I looked up to find Kyoraku, "But I feel there are many other things we captains can pursue other than a perfect signature. Which I may say," He continued, picking up one of my papers, "You have lovely handwriting."

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have a reason here?" I said, snatching the paper back and putting it back in its pile.

"Just to say hello to the pretty new Captain." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you, but I have work to do, and I am sure you do as well." I chuckled, standing up as I finished the last paper to do for the day, and turned to Hinamori, "I think it's time to introduce myself." Hinamori nodded, and I could feel my stomach knotting as we left for the Fifth Division barracks.

--

"Captain Miura!" People kept greeting me, followed by bows most of the time as I walked down to the mess hall to be introduced to my division.

"Miura-san, relax. Everyone's excited to meet you, there's nothing to be nervous about." Hinamori said, patting my back.

"I need these people to accept me, to be able to follow my lead in the coming war or there is no point to me being captain. You all were led by Aizen, and if people prefer his leadership over my own, then it is simply more to his side." I said, acknowledging the bows as I neared the hall, "It's either me or Aizen." I said, glancing sideways at the Vice-Captain, who was staring intently ahead of me, "Still with me?"

"Hm?" She said, turning toward me with a big smile, "Of course I am. Anyone who can make Shiro-chan happy will always be a good friend of mine." She replied, opening the door for me.

As soon as the doors slammed shut, I was surrounded with silence. People turned in their seats to stare as I took a seat at the end of a table with Hinamori, then the whispers began.

"I heard she killed Ichimaru Gin."

"I heard she had fought with Aizen, and left with only a small nick, only she won't ever show you the scar."

"Why is that?"

"It's not a place you would show in the public. That's why she doesn't show much cleavage, though I would definitely like her more if she did."

"I heard she is Captain Hitsugaya's girl."

"That is so cute. The shorty captains!"

"She's not as short as Hitsugaya."

"But she is pretty short. I would guess at about 140 centimeters, maybe more, maybe less. Definitely shorter than Vice-Captain Hinamori"

"I heard she's every Captain's girl, and that's how she really got to be our Captain. I bet she doesn't even know her Zanpakuto's name."

"That story makes more sense. Last I had seen her, she didn't know its name. Hell of a kido master, though."

"Kido doesn't get you a Captain's seat, but the approval of five or more Captains will. I can think of five captains that could be persuaded." Whispers sounded from several mouths, and I stood up loudly as the whispers died down again.

"Does anyone here have questions for me?" I said, looking at a member I knew was insinuating I was using my sex to get my position.

"Did you really kill Gin?" A shy young woman I recognized as the tenth seat piped up. I smiled brightly to her.

"I did."

"Did you fight with Aizen? Do you really have a scar from it?" Someone else said, and I found the man who had said that rumor earlier.

"I did not fight him. I spoke with him, so there is no scar to speak of. There is, however, the scar I received the second fight with Gin." I said, pulling apart my robe to reveal the small circle discolored skin over my stomach above my belly button. A few people murmured approvingly, and the seventh seat who happened to sit across from me reached over and touched the scar.

"Are you really Captain Hitsugaya's girl?"

"In a matter of speaking yes. He holds as much power over me as I do him. I care deeply for him, but this squad is my priority nonetheless. I did not use him for my own gains other than some comfort at night." I said with a sly smile, and was rewarded with hoots and giggles alike.

"How can we believe any of this? All I can believe is that you are with Captain Hitsugaya. You don't even know your Zanpakuto's name." The third seat said, from a corner far away from my little podium. The second his finished his question, a spirit arrow flew past his ear, burning a hole in the hall. His eyes popped open as the wind rushed by his ear, and his head snapped around to see the hole in the wall, "H-how d-did you do that?" He gasped, burning his finger on smoldering hole. I presented my sword, holding it parallel to the ground on my open palm.

"This is my Zanpakuto, Blute. Her ability is similar to that of a Quincy spirit bow." I said, tilting my head up as people stared in awe, "Are there any more questions?" I asked, sheathing my sword.

"I think you have everyone's respect." Hinamori whispered after a long pause of silence.

"I hope so." I whispered back, "If there are no more question, I have one for all of you. Having satisfied your curiosity, do you want me as captain? If you do not wish me personally to be your captain, I will leave without complaint. If for any other reason you do not approve, then join Aizen in Hueco Mundo. I will look away from this defection if that is the case, but I will not allow any who would rather follow the enemy's lead." I said, swallowing and taking a deep breath, "So do you want me to be your captain?"

The room filled with thunderous applause. I looked around the room and found nobody had left, they were all on their feet, cheering. I let out the breath I hadn't even known I held, and nodded my thanks and sat down with my head bent over my lunch. Hinamori patted my back, the seventh seat across from me patted my arm.

"Great speech. I don't think anyone in Soul Society would refuse you as captain after that speech." She said, "And you have certainly earned your place here, despite what anyone might have said." I smiled at the woman.

"Told you there wasn't anything to worry about." Hinamori said with a big grin"Would you have really left, just like that? Can you do that?" Someone behind me asked, and I simply nodded.

"To be honest, I didn't want to be captain. If I have to, I would simply leave Seireitei to avoid being captain, and yes I would do that. Ask Captain Hitsugaya if you don't believe me, I have a nasty habit of disappearing and not being found if I can help it." I said, turning to face him with a big smile, "But I'm here to stay and do my best if you want me here. And I think this division itself could give the Espada a run for their money with some work."

"Give the captain a chance to eat her lunch." Someone next to the man yelled, smacking him on the arm, "Sorry for the tough time people seem to keep giving you."

"Thank you. I would be worried if I wasn't given a hard time." I said, turning back to my soup.

"What's Captain Hitsugaya like?" A woman asked, taking Hinamori's seat before I realized she had left.

"I heard he likes to do it in freezing cold."

"That's ridiculous, he gets off by fighting with the girl first. That's why he's going with a Captain-class girl. Any weaker and he might kill her."

"You both are so vulgar. He's not as cold-hearted as you two seem to think. I bet he's very romantic when he wants to be. I heard he took Captain Miura to the real world for their first date."

"Well I heard he was gay and had a thing for that ryoka Kurosaki. I mean, how else could he handle that Vice-Captain?"

"Well, obviously he isn't, so let the Captain speak." The seventh seat piped up, and the room was quiet again.

"I am not discussing my love life. If you have a question, ask it, but I will not give details." I said, my face turning red.

"Where did he take you on your first date?"

"Is he good in bed?" Someone called out, and was received with hoots and hollers.

"You are called to First Division for Captain's meeting." A hell butterfly said, landing on my shoulder.

"Thank god." I whispered, "I have to leave now for a meeting. I will answer questions some other time." I said, a disappeared before anyone else could stop me.

--

I appeared outside First Division to find everyone was already inside. I took a deep breath and walked in with my head held high.

"Now that she has decided to join us, we may begin with introducing the newest captain of Fifth Division, Miura Ava. " Captain-Commander boomed, and I couldn't help but jump at bit. Hitsugaya gave me a sympathetic look, and I returned it with a smile.

"Yare, yare, Yama-jii. No need to scare the new girl." Kyoraku said, tipping his straw hat to me.

"Thank you, but I will simply make sure it doesn't happen again, sir." I replied, taking another deep breath.

"Good." Captain-Commander said, and started the discussions. There was some budget discussion, concerning 'extra money to include recreations to improve morale', some training techniques discussed, and I brought up scheduling time in the training arenas.

"I would like a chance to familiarize myself with my division." I explained, receiving an approving nod from the Captain-Commander, and allowed me use of an old arena for training.

The meeting ended with the final discussion over whether or not Sixth Division or Eighth was on hollow duty for the month, deciding it was 'Sixth's turn'.

"Not bad, for your first day as captain." Kyoraku said, thumping me on the back.

"Thanks." I replied, rolling my shoulders and searching the mass of Captains for Toshiro, "Where is Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked Kyoraku.

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you he had to leave and didn't wish to speak to you today. Seemed pretty mad too, whatever happened must have really ruffled his feathers."

"Thank you, now I must get back to my work. I have plenty of work."

"That is true. Are you moving out any time soon?" Ukitake said, cutting in on our conversation. I stopped in my tracks; I had completely forgotten about moving into the Captain's quarters.

"I will get on that today." I said, disappearing to the 13th Division cabin.

--

"Miura-san, would you like something to eat?" Ukitake said, poking his head in the door. I looked out the window, it was already evening, and I still didn't have all my things out of here. _When did I get so much stuff?_

"I'm almost finished here." I said, hurriedly stuffing the last of my things into my bags and slinging them over my shoulder as Ukitake entered with a plate of sweets.

"Why don't you take some of these home with you? Give some to Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-san." Ukitake said, handing me a brightly colored gift and the platter.

"I will make sure they get them. Good night." I said, flashing back to my new home in Fifth Division, "Sorry I was out so long-"

Hinamori cut me off with a wave of her hand, "I already informed the division we have our first training session tomorrow after lunch, you already finished your paperwork for the day this morning, and I sent it to the Captain-Commander while you were out. And Shiro-chan wanted me to tell you he still doesn't want to speak with you. He's having a temper tantrum, you should probably find him. 'Never go to bed angry,' they always say."

"Thank you very much. I think that's all that needs to be done for the day. Enjoy your evening." I said, placing the platter of sweets on the table, "These are a gift from Ukitake. Feel free to take them home." I offered, and headed into my quarters to throw my things on the floor and went off to find Toshiro.

--

"Come on out, Toshiro." I said, checking the Tenth Division for the third time, "It was just a joke, you need to lighten up." I said, and Matsumoto's head poked out of the office, her head tilted at me.

"Found him yet?" She called out, and I shook my head, "Don't worry, he can't keep a grudge forever." I sighed; she was I flashed to the grove to think and relax before I give up and go to bed.

I purposely chose to avoid the tree Hitsugaya secured for me so he could find me, but out of the corner of my eye I found the captain lounging on that very tree. I almost laughed to think that he was here the entire time. He looked up and noticed my presence, but didn't move a muscle.

"It's about time." He said, with a big grin, "Matsumoto said something about today being April First, or April Fools Day."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. I know Matsumoto better than you, and I could tell it was still morning out." He said, leaning against the tree trunk, "Don't underestimate me. So the joke is on you for thinking I was upset."

"Does that mean we're even?" I said, leaning against his leg. He reached for my chin and pulled my face towards his.

"I think so." He murmured as he kissed me.

"Then can I ask you a favor?" I asked, breaking away to give him my best puppy-dog face.

"What is it?"

"Well, what are you doing after lunch?"

"Nothing. Are you going to tell me what I'm committing myself to?"

"Nope, but it's nothing to worry about. Just remember I will owe you big time." I said with a flirtatious smile.

"You're not making me do paperwork, are you?" He asked suspiciously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I would not allow myself be at your mercy for a day free of paperwork."

"Then what?"

"You'll just have to show up at Fifth headquarters around noon to find out." I said, ending the interrogation with a kiss and disappeared.

--

"Do I get to find out now?" Toshiro asked, his arms around my waist while I waited for my toast.

"Not until noon." I said, turning in his arms, "But I would get going to get your paperwork done first." I said, putting a slice of toast into his mouth. He took a bite of the toast and disappeared with a pout.

--

I signed my last paper for the day, it was almost noon. I looked up, half expecting Toshiro to be here and waiting for the big reveal.

"Hinamori-san?" I called, opening the door to my office and taking in the fresh air, "Hinamori-san, I believe it is time to get ready." I said, and the Vice-Captain appeared right next to me and making me jump.

"Sorry, Captain Miura!" She cried, sliding into the office on the balls of her feet, "Ready?"

"Wait a moment..." I said, chuckling as I recalled my own days in Sixth Division. I looked out the window, and there was Toshiro strolling toward the office, "See you there." I said, flashing toward him to grab the crook of his arm and pull him toward the arena.

--

"Good Afternoon, Captain Miura, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Good the next few days, I will be evaluating your abilities in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and Kido. Today, I would like everyone to split into two groups. One will be proving themselves in hand-to-hand combat with me, and the other will prove their swordsmanship with Captain Hitsugaya." I yelled to the group, "Any questions?" Hitsugaya gave me a bewildered look.

"You want me to fight your division?"

"Not at the same time. One at a time, to determine their skill level corresponds with their current seat."

"Then shouldn't you do it?" He complained.

"I would, were the conditions good and I had unlimited time to perform this evaluation. But war could be coming at any time and any time I can save on the preliminaries is time I can use training these people."

"You owe me big time," Hitsugaya said, glaring at me, "Huge. What do you want me to do?"

"Kobayashi Takeru!" I yelled, and a Sixth Division member about half a meter taller than I am with short brown hair ran out and kneeled down at my feet, "This is.. what are you now, twentieth seat?" I asked, tapping my toe until he nodded, "Twentieth seat of Sixth Division who has offered to write your notes on each officer." I said, "Kobayashi, I am sure you know Hitsugaya-kun. You are to write down everything he says for the remaining afternoon. Understood?" I said, tapping my toe again to get his attention. He stood up, nodding furiously again and bowing low to me and Toshiro.

"Yes Captain Miura!" He yelled, pulling out his pen and paper.

"Where did you find him?" Hitsugaya asked, and I smiled a bit as Kobayashi started scribbling that down. I glanced over his shoulder to examine his handwriting. He had finished writing before I looked, and it was pretty neat. He gave me a nervous sidelong glance, and I nodded approvingly.

"You can leave for now, Kobayashi. Good work." I said, watching him return to the crowd of people now being organized by Hinamori, "He used to tease me back in Sixth Division. I looked him up yesterday and he was only too happy to help his old friend." I said with a mischievous grin, "Just say whatever you think I should know about the officer. Zanpakuto ability, fighting style, weaknesses especially. Well, ready to get started? We have a long day ahead of us." I said, turning again to the mass of people.

"I think we're almost ready. Now, I want all of your to remember, hold nothing back." I said, and flashed toward the south end of the arena and placed my Zanpakuto on the ground, "My group, place your Zanpakuto over here."

"Follow me." Hitsugaya called, and half the mass followed Hitsugaya, and the other walked over here and placed their Zanpakutos around my own.

"Bakudo number 8: Seki." I said, creating a shield over the pile of swords, "I advise against trying to snatching your swords until I am finished with the exams." I said, placing my hands behind my back and strolling to an open place in my end of the arena. I risked a glance back at Toshiro; already he was locked in battle with the third officer, his fire-type zanpakuto already causing a large amount of damage. I looked away, turning back to the Division, "Hinamori, I will begin with you." I said, "No kido, just your feet and hands and Shunpo-" I said, and barely dodged her first strike aimed to possibly crack my head.

--

"Alright!" I yelled, after pinning my last member. I glanced over at Toshiro again, and he was already leaning against a wall, his half out cold on ground around him, some even receiving medical attention. He had a huge grin on his face, and I noticed Kobayashi looking rather windswept and his face was coated in lacerations, "Good work, everyone. The rest of the week I'll allow your injuries to heal and we'll see what Fifth Division can live up to its reputation in Kido. Go to bed, you've all earned it." I glanced over at Toshiro and practically stumbled over toward him.

"Gigantic." Hitsugaya groaned, "Monstrous. Obscene," He continued, rolling his shoulders and pushing himself off the wall, "I don't even know where to start with your payback."

"How about a back rub?" I offered, nudging him playfully.

"It's a start." He agreed, and disappeared.

"Hey, Miura!" Zaraki yelled, "Looked like you were having a real party there." He said, and I turned to meet his feral grin.

"I'm not going to let you join. It's training for my division, and I don't want my officers killed." I said, meeting his strong gaze without so much as a shiver in my core, surprising even myself.

"What a party-pooper, Miri-san." Pouted the little Vice-Captain from Captain Zaraki's shoulder. I opened my mouth to correct her, when I realized she would simply create a worse nickname and promptly shut my mouth.

"Can't help that. Maybe I'll enlist your help later on, if you can promise not to kill anyone." I conceded. Yachiru still pouted, but Zaraki's face tells me he's already bored with the conversation.

"Well, let me know if I can join." He siad, and disappeared, and I flashed home to sleep.

--

The next day, everyone walked in with loud groans and complaints of sore muscles or cuts too deep to perform kido, rolling up their sleeves and opening their robes slightly to show their purpled bruises and cuts. I had checked with Captain Unohana; all these men and women were fit to use Kido, no matter what any of them say.

"Captain Miura." Captain Kyoraku called out to me, flashing right beside me and grabbing my arm, "Your Kido performance examination will be supervised by Vice-Captain Nanao Ise." He announced, and Nanao appeared and nodded her head toward me before gathering up my division.

"What is going on?" I said while Kyoraku led me to another arena, by the looks of it. I look around, and Rukia was battling Orihime.

"Stop being so defensive!" Rukia yelled, cracking the golden shield in front of Orihime, "Attack!"

"What is she doing here?" I asked, turning to Kyoraku.

"Training, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about here." He scratched his chin, "Turns out Aizen was looking at some documents before he left."

"What kind of documents?"

"Most about the hogyoku he stole, but one was concerning the Royal Key, or to be more specific, how to make one." Kyoraku said gravely, "Yama-jii suspects he'll use the Hougyokou to make a Royal Key and take over the Spirit King himself." My blood ran cold as I watched Rukia batter against Orihime's shield again.

"How long?"

"Winter is apparently the time the hogyoku will awaken." Kyoraku said, and put a hand on my shoulder, "To make the key, Aizen will need a town with a radius of one spirit mile with a high spirit concentration within." He said, and squeezed my shoulder.

"It's Karakura Town, isn't it?" I said as the dread settled into my bones, "My division will be ready by then." I said stiffly, and turned to leave before Orihime turned and noticed me.

"Is she okay?" Orihime yelled at Kyoraku.

"She's fine, Orihime-san." He called back.

"Focus on your training. You need to keep your head in this battle; your enemies will not let you be distracted." Rukia yelled, smacking Orihime hard on the back of the head.

"Yow, I'm sorry. I'll try harder." The orange-haired girl apologized.

"Apologies won't help." Rukia said harshly. Orihime flinched and looked down at her feet, "Go home, Orihime-san. We're done for today. Say hi to Ichigo for me." She finished with a sigh and turned to Kyoraku.

"Yare, Yare. Don't you think you're being just a little harsh on her?" Kyoraku chided, tilting back his straw hat. Rukia crossed her arms and shook her head sadly.

"Orihime doesn't have the resolve of a warrior. She doesn't even attack to defend herself. She will do more harm than good in battle."

"Everyone here feels they need to contribute in some way. She's quite spirited," Kyoraku commented, placing a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "so don't discourage her, Kuchiki-san. Have patience."

Good advice, I have to admit, but my adrenaline was already racing to keep up with my thoughts and my heart. I didn't dare slow down now.

* * *

Aletta: So, here is the chapter. Which reminds me: I need to catch up on Bleach. I'm currently reading FMA and DeathNote and other random manga, and have neglected Bleach, so nobody give me spoilers or admonish me for references I overlooked.


End file.
